Géminis
by Ceres-Windam
Summary: Haruka, Nícolas y Seiya estudian en el colegio Hosokawa. Los tres con distintas personalidades entre sí. Las cosas cambian cuando a ellos llega la hermosa Michiru, una modelo que aspira a ser una gran actriz, desde entonces entre los cuatro surge una gran amistad y camaradería. Solo hay un problema, el colegio únicamente es para varones. No yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Semana 1  
¿Quién soy yo?**

 **.**

—Llevo años esperándote, ¿a qué hora pensabas llegar? — contesta el chico de cabello castaño y despeinado. En lugar de dejar ver sus ojos, tiene esos grandes anteojos de lentes gruesas que provocan una ilusión de remolinos, cuya única finalidad es la de un porte de mayor conocimiento en la carrera que se desempeña (según él).

— Lo siento, Darien insistió en traerme y no tuve otra opción que aceptar, así que me quedé por un rato en la escuela hermana — contesta en un intento de hacer los últimos toques a su uniforme escolar, como si el saco tuviera una pelusa, lo sacude y pasa la mano derecha por el brazo izquierdo y viceversa, esforzándose por planchar las mangas — ¿crees que se me ve bien este traje? — pregunta un poco frustrado por la ropa un poco holgada y los botones hasta el cuello. Su amigo voltea a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie le haya escuchado.

— No seas tan delicado — inclinándose levemente cerca del otro muchacho, le susurra por lo bajo en un intento por lograr que nadie los escuche — podrías parecer... — aprieta fuertemente sus labios evitando que salga de él alguna palabra prohibida — tú sabes — abre graciosamente sus ojos y mueve ligeramente la cabeza como si tuviese un tic indicándole que él sabe la respuesta.

— Está bien, está bien — sacude su melena borrando toda imagen de pensamientos negativos, en su lugar disfruta el recorrido que lleva a su nueva habitación, caminando visiblemente impresionado por el estilo moderno y fresco que tienen los pasillos del edificio. Observa el diseño en las paredes pintadas de color azul claro, el cual está resaltado con lámparas blancas aportando un aire de elegancia y modernidad — Ya, ya. No seas escandaloso Kelvin, además compórtate natural, no seas tan obvio — le dice al notar su nerviosismo cuando saluda a los demás compañeros por el simple hecho de que pasen al lado de ellos, y éstos, a pesar de que corresponden al saludo, no entienden cuál es el motivo del mismo (tomando en cuenta que normalmente no les habla).

— Claro... — responde por automático, dando un aire de haber ignorado el comentario, aunque no intencionalmente. Se detiene delante de una puerta blanca tipo metálica que tiene grabados los números 405 A acomodados de forma vertical en la pared izquierda — Hemos llegado — sonríe y saca una tarjeta de su cartera, entonces la introduce. Se escucha un ruido metálico sordo, en ese instante se abre la puerta y oye la voz de una mujer con un tono parecido a las voceadoras en los aeropuertos al dar anuncios diciendo: "Bienvenidos".

— ¡Wow! — Mizu se queda boquiabierto sin intenciones de ocultar su asombro

— Puedes quedarte en la cama del piso de arriba y yo en la cama de abajo — menciona mientras arrastra su maleta hacia dentro dejando pasar primero a su compañero y cerrando la puerta a su paso.

El cuarto de estudiantes, resultó ser parecido a un pequeño departamento, el cual, en lugar de tener habitaciones para cada uno, tiene una especie de litera (aunque realmente no lo sea); las camas individuales una arriba y una abajo alineadas en forma vertical. Rápidamente sube las escaleras de caracol que llevan a su pequeño cuarto y observa lo peculiar de la parte de arriba que tiene un espacio de aproximadamente 3.5 metros de ancho y 4 metros de largo. Al principio cuando su amigo le comentó las medidas que tenía el lugar para cada uno, le pareció ridículo que en un sitio tan pequeño pudieran caber una cama, un buró, una cómoda, un librero y un pequeño sillón. Sin embargo, cuando vio el lugar, le pareció perfectamente distribuido.

La reacción de Mizu es de una total maravilla por ese sitio, y agradece el no tener que preocuparse por caerse cuando duerma ya que la cama está protegida con barrotes conformados por dos filas de tubos gruesos y cuatro columnas. El resto de la habitación en la parte de abajo es el cuarto de baño, los escritorios para cada residente junto a un pequeño librero y una sala con dos sillones redondos individuales de color blanco que apuntan a una pantalla plana en la pared. A simple vista parecen bastante acolchonados y no se equivoca cuando nota el regocijo en su amigo que se va hundiendo lentamente al dejarse caer en uno de ellos.

— Que bueno que te gustó — menciona alegrándose por la reacción de su nueva compañera de habitación — Michiru me costó mucho conseguir esta habitación — la chica que hasta el momento había mantenido su verdadero nombre y género en secreto, volteó rápidamente hacia su amigo en forma alarmante.

¡Chissst! — llevándose un dedo a los labios, se acerca a la puerta asegurándose de que esté bien cerrada. Su amigo con toda la calma, lleva las manos a la nuca recargándola en sus palmas.

— Ya estamos aquí... — emite un largo bostezo — niam, niam... nadie puede oírte. Ambos tenemos las tarjetas y no hay manera de que alguien más pueda entrar — su amiga no estuvo del todo tranquila así que, por si las dudas, se asegura de tener la tarjeta buscando en los bolsillos. Al confirmarlo, entonces decide subir a su cama y de un gran salto se tumba en ella emitiendo un grito efusivo — ¡Oye! no hagas ruido que te pueden oír. — Ella sonríe e ignora el comentario. De pronto viene a su memoria la primera vez que se vio al espejo después de ese cambio tan radical.

.

.

 _Los tres en el camerino, ya tenían rato contemplándole sin decir una palabra, Kelvin se mantenía boquiabierto. Entretanto, el creador de tal obra mantenía una gran satisfacción en el rostro, sin tener intenciones de disimular su orgullo por lo que había hecho — ¿Seguros que no me parezco a mí? — dice dirigiéndose a sus amigos aún con una voz aguda, pero físicamente diferente. Lentamente va dando la media vuelta y llega al ángulo del espejo — ¡Vaya! — abre en gran medida los ojos visiblemente sorprendida. Recorre su aspecto de arriba-abajo sin terminar de decidir entre sonreír, llorar o gritar — ¿Quién soy yo? — convertida en un chico con cabello lacio, alborotado y de color castaño oscuro; su fleco degrafilado inclinado a la izquierda lo detienen sus gafas rectangulares que también ayudan disimulando sus bellos ojos aguamarina. Aunque el cambio no había sido exagerado, ni se había tenido que hacer alteraciones como fingir músculos, ponerse peluca o cambiar de tono de piel, los pocos detalles que se había modificado, realmente hacían una gran diferencia._

— _Tu nombre es Mizu Kobayashi eres estudiante de intercambio — le menciona Kelvin que se encuentra leyendo un papel bien cuidado dentro de un folder. Este contiene los datos de la nueva identidad de su amiga._

— _¡Te vez tan guapo! — contesta su querido amigo a quien le gusta que le llamen Ojo de Pez. — ¡Yo te lo dije Michiru! te dije que no había que hacer tantos cambios, solo unos cuantos toques._

— _Pero... mi cabello — con un dejo de tristeza jala un mechón de su cabello que antes estaba más largo y de color tan extraño como hermoso: aguamarina. Aprieta sus dientes y se muerde el labio inferior, esto es lo único que le ha dolido del cambio, su cabello que tanto le gustaba y el que tuvo que sacrificar._

— _No te preocupes, antes de echarte el tinte, me aseguré de tener una réplica exacta de tu cabello para cuando tengamos alguna emergencia_ — la saca de una bolsa de cuero y se la enseña — _y tengas que ser tú de nuevo. Nadie sospechará que es una peluca bien fabricada — la palabra peluca fue lo que más le dolió de todas las palabras pronunciadas. Antes tenía el cabello más bonito de toda la universidad, ahora, tenía que usar una peluca para simularlo. Ojo de Pez nota el cambio en el rostro en la muchacha que se encuentra detrás de esas gafas y pronto intenta animarla un poco — ¡Arriba esos ánimos! para cuando dejes la escuela, solo tendrás que dejar pasar un año... — tenía pensado decir dos o tres, pero viendo las circunstancias, no era adecuado — o año y medio para que vuelva a crecer, no tienes de qué preocuparte — Michiru sonríe y la voltea a ver entrecerrando sus ojos en forma de acusación._

— _Que bien mientes Ojo de Pez ¡Ja, Ja!,— su risa fue más nerviosa que natural — aun así, gracias — esboza una sonrisa lateral y vuelve a mirarse al espejo._

 _._

 _._

— Tengo mucha hambre — los ruidos que hace el chico y su comentario le hacen salirse de sus pensamientos. Se sorprende mirando el techo que no está muy lejos de su cama, apenas dos metros de altura, en donde se encuentran pegadas unas pequeñas lámparas de estrella sobrepuestas en un tapiz azul oscuro.

— ¡Wow! — su camarada se levanta del sillón en donde se dejó caer en cuanto llegaron y camina hacia las escaleras para volver a repetirle su comentario, pero se fija en la mirada de Michiru y sigue la ruta de sus ojos para ver lo que ve con tanto asombro.

— Según los profesores, estar cerca del firmamento nos ayuda a concentrarnos y mejorar la memoria. Es por eso que tienen ese tapiz en los techos de las camas de arriba, como esta. — Enorgullecido de saber tal información y recostándose al lado de ella quien le hace espacio en la cama, ambos se quedan contemplando las estrellas, aunque son falsas, no deja de ser sorprendente el diseño y la esencia tan real que mantienen.

— Y no se equivocan, ayuda a concentrarse mejor.

— ¡Oye! — le da un codazo mirándola de reojo — ¿estás segura de que quieres ir sola primero? — ella le confirma aún sin despegar los ojos del techo — Está bien. Suerte Michiru, estoy seguro que sabrás hacerlo bien en tu primer día en la escuela de varones Hosokawa.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿y tienes que decir el nombre completo?

— Lo siento, son los nervios — se levanta de un salto y voltea para quedarse mirando un tanto preocupado — recuerda... — sin percatarse de sus movimientos hace un gesto gracioso contando los dedos de la mano mientras recita las lecciones que tiene programadas — no eres una modelo, no sonrías tanto, engrosa tu voz...

— ...Kelvin...

—... no muevas las caderas al caminar, cuida tus posturas... — hace un ligero y gracioso movimiento como imitando una pasarela.

— ...Kelvin... — la chica de ojos grandes se sienta en la cama.

— ...no vayas a nadar, no abras mucho los ojos... — el muchacho con cachetes rechonchos (a pesar de tener fisionomía delgada) voltea hacia arriba en un intento por seguir recordando, aún sin prestar atención a las palabras que ya tiene rato pronunciando Mizu.

—...¡Kelvin! — hace un movimiento brusco con las manos, dando un aplauso para traer a su amigo de vuelta al presente — tranquilo hermano — apacigua su voz para calmar un poco el estado alterado de su colega, quien es evidente que se encuentra en un estado nervioso — Tienes que estar sosegado para la hora en que yo esté nerviosa y ya no pueda seguir, me recuerdes las razones que me hicieron venir — de pronto reacciona sorprendida retomando el sonido de sus palabras — sonó a rima ¿verdad? — sonríe mordiéndose la lengua.

— Definitivamente, no pierdes el toque. Tienes razón — suspira — todo saldrá bien — después se encoge de hombros resignado y baja las escaleras — Entonces me voy primero.

— ¡Si! — Se escucha cerrar la puerta, a pesar de ser en parte metálica no causa mucho ruido, excepto cuando se abre. — ¿Y ahora qué sigue?— levantándose de su confortable cama, baja las escaleras y se dirige al baño para organizar sus cosas. Abre un pequeño maletín y saca sus pertenencias; un cepillo de dientes, pasta, enjuague bucal, shampoo (el cual es especial para que el tinte del cabello no se deslave), acondicionador, toalla, esponja, jabón y de pronto recuerda un pequeño paquete de color rosa con estampados florales. Se detiene un momento mirándolo atentamente para decidir lo que tiene que hacer con esa cajita. — esto lo guardo en otro lado — los vuelve a meter en el maletín y aún sigue asombrándole la capacidad de hacer maravillas en esa escuela. Hasta los baños están cómodos para las dos personas, tiene un lavamanos de un metro y el espejo es rectangular del mismo tamaño. Hasta la parte de la bañera está cubierta por vidrioblock azulado que impide ver hacia dentro, solo lamenta que la puerta no sirva del todo y de vez en cuando se resbale. Aun así, sabe que Kelvin Umino jamás se atrevería a husmear mientras ella se encuentre duchándose. — termina de revisar los últimos detalles y de pronto recuerda una vocesilla — " _no seas tan delicado_ " — Asiente con gran determinación como si esa persona estuviera delante de ella y entonces coloca el jabón en donde sea y se va. Pronto se arrepiente de esta decisión y regresa — solo un poco y ya — acomoda el jabón donde debe de ir y ahora si se siente mejor — La ventaja de todo esto es que no tengo que arreglarme mucho para salir — en un leve instante le vienen a la memoria los recuerdos del tiempo que le tomaba en arreglarse normalmente. Fijarse que los colores combinen, que la ropa esté ajustada pero no incómoda, que los tacones o los zapatos bajos sean adecuados para la ocasión, etc., etc. Ríe para sus adentros — Ni que hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo, apenas fue la otra semana — sonríe y hace un gracioso gesto sacando la lengua y presionándola ligeramente con sus dientes sin llegar ni siquiera a molestar, gesto que parece haberse convertido en parte de su personalidad.

Ya una vez en el pasillo, sigue las indicaciones de sus compañeros para ir al comedor. Al principio creyó que tenía que disimular en gran medida su voz, lo cual podría dañarla un poco, pero agradeció el hecho de toparse con un muchacho cuya voz es muy aguda. Así que solo decidió alterar la suya lo suficiente para que no se parezca a la de ella y lo normal para no verse tan exagerada.

— ... giras por ese pasillo y a la izquierda, ahí se encuentra el comedor, tienes que ingresar tu tarjeta para que puedan darte tu comida — le indica el muchacho alto y con una exagerada talla delgada, fácil puede deducir que pesa unos 45 kg.

— Gracias... Kiba me dijiste ¿verdad?

— Así es, soy de segundo y soy residente en el edificio A, igual que tú — toma un lado de sus lentes cuadrados y los acomoda para que no se caigan, parecido a la misma maniobra que realiza Kelvin — así que es posible que nos encontremos por estos rumbos.

— Hasta entonces...

— Claro Mizu — el muchacho se va corriendo (pues al parecer llevaba mucha prisa cuando se lo encontró, ella lamentó un poco el haberlo entretenido) por el pasillo contrario mezclándose entre los demás estudiantes. Mizu imita su movimiento para situar las gafas en su lugar. Se va para donde Kiba le indicó, no sin antes sonreír levemente al recordar su vocecilla chillona — Veamos... pasillo y a la izquierda. — termina parándose delante de la entrada de doble puerta. Entra dirigiéndose a una fila de muchachos que introducen su tarjeta en una máquina, saca un tiket y camina hacia el bufete con una bandeja ovalada de madera en mano para transportar sus alimentos.

Toma el vaso con bebida de jamaica y un plato con tallarines amarillos de grosor medio servidos con una gran variedad de marisco y verduras en caldo caliente. Mirando a todos lados buscando donde sentarse por fin encuentra un lugar vacío.

Antes de establecerse en una de las mesas rectangulares hechas de vidrio grueso cerca de la inmensa ventana, echa un vistazo para encontrar a Kelvin, pero falla en su búsqueda.

No le parecía que los hombres comieran tan rápido, apenas ella se sentó a tomar sus alimentos cuando la mitad de los que se sentaron al mismo tiempo, terminaron en un santiamén.

Ingiere la comida más rápido de lo que suele hacerlo no sin antes evaluar las consecuencias: subir de peso si comía a ese paso y provocarle alguna mala digestión por cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios. Por fin encontró el paso adecuado para seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros sin terminar muy tarde. Aunque realmente no había prisa, todavía tenía un poco más de media hora antes de que comenzara la primera clase.

Después de mucho esfuerzo por terminar deprisa su comida, se dispone a descansar un tiempo para reposar mientras admira la forma en que sus compañeros interactúan y escucha carcajadas de vez en cuando. Jamás en su vida como modelo (tomando en cuenta que empezó a los 6 años) había comido de esa manera. Se sentía libre de las ataduras que implica llevar una vida como la que ella tenía; sin esas estrictas reglas de ¿cómo comer?, ¿a qué hora?, ¿a qué ritmo?, ¿qué debería comer y qué no?, etc., etc. Sinceramente le gustaba su estilo de vida y la disfrutaba, pero en ocasiones resultaba frustrante la forma en la que la trataba su antiguo agente como cuando le prohibía comer, a veces hasta en dos días. Naturalmente no duró el contrato, su padre lo despidió al tiempo que se enteró de la situación. Ella había aparecido en comerciales, modelado para las grandes empresas y ha sido violinista en apertura de eventos y grandes conciertos. Pero cuando descubrió el mundo de la actuación, todo fue totalmente diferente. Era como si hubiese encontrado su lugar; por primera vez había sentido pasión por algo.

— ¡Oye no te equivoques! — el ruido de una acalorada discusión la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, observó que dos muchachos estaban disputando acerca de algún tema en específico, el de ojos saltones y cara regordeta estaba contradiciendo las afirmaciones del chico un poco más alto que el anterior, ambos se miraban con desprecio y Michiru percibió que el más alto podría tirar el primer golpe.

Rápido toma su bandeja con los platos vacíos, dispuesta a retirarse lo más pronto posible de la escena. Pero lo que sucede a continuación, la deja boquiabierta... de pronto uno de ellos soltó a reír y los demás en la mesa hicieron lo mismo, todo rastro de pleito se desvaneció. Por un momento le pareció que sería el comienzo de una gran pelea y ella no quería estar involucrada en lo más mínimo del asunto, y si acaso estaría de lejos observando, pero su pulso comenzó a latir tan rápido que juró saldría corriendo del lugar en cuanto esos dos comenzaran con los puñetazos.

A excepción de Kelvin y Ojo de Pez, jamás había interactuado mucho con los hombres, con las personas en general mejor dicho. No era excluida y le gustaba convivir con las personas, pero siempre manteniendo la distancia. Ella sostiene que a veces las personas pueden ser crueles entre sí y la mayoría con las que había tenido contacto, no eran ni confiables ni amigables, por lo que prefería aislarse. Además, con el trabajo y el estudio, poco o nada de tiempo le quedaba para salir mucho a pesar de tener varios pretendientes y quienes estuvieran interesados en ser sus amigos.

Dudó por un segundo si volverse a sentar o irse a sus clases de una vez. Para el tiempo en que programó la alarma, ésta ya debería haber sonado, echa un vistazo a su reloj — ¿Faltan 25? — se desvaneció nuevamente en el asiento dejando caer sus hombros, visiblemente agobiada de que faltase tanto tiempo para su primer clase.

— Tranquilo, ellos no son tan rudos como parecen — endereza su espalda de sobresalto colocándose en guardia y con una ligera alteración en su sistema nervioso al escuchar la voz de un hombre detrás de ella. Cierra los ojos fuertemente sintiendo que su respiración cambia de ritmo normal a otro casi imperceptible, al igual que su corazón. Además el responsable que causa tan atroces sentimientos, le está tocando el hombro derecho y el sonido de su voz proviene del lado izquierdo, casi cerrando un abrazo. Voltea en ritmo pausado para ver el rostro de la persona que trae consigo una charola con distintos platillos y un vaso con agua. — ¿Te importa si me siento? — niega con la cabeza (más por automático que por voluntad propia) y de pronto siente que le agobia la tranquilidad con la que le está hablando el muchacho, al no notar el terrible susto que provocó ese repentino saludo.

Al observar de reojo a su compañero de al lado — _"¿Otra chica aquí?"_ — es lo que piensa cuando distingue el largo cabello del muchacho. Pero rápidamente borra esa imagen de la cabeza cuando se da cuenta de que no todas las muchachas están tan locas como ella. Se queda por unos segundos contemplando la fisionomía tan atractiva del extraño: piel blanca, ojos de un gris oscuro que contrastados con los rayos del sol le hacen tener reflejos azules, se ven realmente grandiosos. Su cabello largo que llega por debajo de los hombros el cual lleva sujetado con una liga. El uniforme parece más elegante que el de cualquiera que haya visto, como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente a su medida y con mucho cuidado.

Alterada por la bella imagen que proyecta, intenta tranquilizar sus sentimientos al darse cuenta que él no tuvo la culpa de que ella no estuviera concentrada en el momento y el saludo la tomara por sorpresa, fue un simple descuido. Además, asegura por su porte serena y su cara brillante que no fue intencional, al contrario, parece que estuviese ahí para calmar su sobresalto cuando y los chicos de enfrente intentaban pelearse (o eso era lo que ella creía) ya que decidió sentarse ahí cuando la mayoría de las otras mesas estaban desocupadas.

Sonríe para sí y vuelve la vista al reloj de pulsera para retomar la hora. Faltan diez minutos y el muchacho apenas ha acabado con el primer platillo de los cuatro que llevaba. Entonces ella se percata de algo: o generalizó en mencionar que todos los hombres comían rápido, o él es distinto.

— Lo siento — por fin él habla, después de pasar delicadamente una servilleta sobre sus labios, limpiándolos de cualquier resto de comida — mi nombre es Seiya Kou, soy de tercero y residente del edificio A.

— M-mi nombre... — carraspea un poco al notar su hilillo de voz — me llamo Mizu... Mizu Kobayashi — recobra la compostura y yergue su espalda — También soy del edificio A — contesta con una voz esta vez más segura — yo soy de segundo. Soy estudiante de intercambio y estoy en el primer piso. — dijo volteando hacia él, notando las orejas perforadas del apuesto muchacho.

— ¿De verdad eres de intercambio?, hablas muy bien el idioma.

— Gracias.

— Yo también estoy en el primer piso — contesta tranquilamente con una sonrisa tipo anuncio de pasta dental.

— ¿De verdad?... pero — Michiru recuerda en una conversación que tuvo con Kelvin, éste le dijo que los alumnos estaban colocados por jerarquías; primero y segundo en el primer piso y los de tercero en el segundo piso, por último estaban los de cuarto en el tercer piso. Relacionando la situación, no coincidía. Sin embargo, creyó un poco tonto hacer la pregunta.

— Si lo sé... — suspira resignado como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento — ¿del porqué no estoy en el segundo piso? Es una larga historia pero no es tan complicada. Luego que nos volvamos a encontrar te la cuento — Dicho esto tomó su bandeja y se retiró sin haber terminado todos sus platillos, sin más ni más.

En el poco tiempo que estaba ahí, ya se había topado con dos personas agradables; Kiba y Seiya. El ser una persona distinta le traía ventajas, podía relacionarse más fácilmente con los demás, sin embargo, se lamentó no haber mantenido una conversación más larga con este último (ya que Kiba evidentemente llevaba prisa) y haber reaccionado con lentitud a su camaradería.

— Bueno, es mi primer día — dicho esto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su primer clase.

Camina por los corredores de las aulas buscando la placa que tenga el número 2- 2, el cual corresponde a su salón de clases. De pronto salen disparados dos alumnos de un aula, corren rápidamente y se topan con ella ignorando su presencia, empujando a cuanto se les atraviese en el camino, resbalándose y chocando con las esquinas a causa de la velocidad que llevan — Que locos — expresa con una sonrisa divertida al ver lo agitado de sus compañeros. Revisa nuevamente las placas y se da cuenta que su salón se encuentra justo enfrente de donde salieron los otros dos chicos. Probablemente si no se hubiese detenido, hubiera pasado desapercibido el lugar. Les agradece mentalmente.

Da un gran respiro antes de entrar, mientras por dentro se repite — _"Tu puedes Michiru, tú puedes... es decir, tú puedes Mizu"_ — Al abrir la puerta, la escena que presencia es como si hubiese pasado un tornado por ahí; sus compañeros todos alborotados y fuera de sus lugares, unos con sus celulares, otros jugando oichokabu tratando fallidamente de ocultarse de los demás (ya que los juegos de azar, están prohibidos en las escuelas), algunos platicando seguramente de lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones, uno que otro jugando con el balón y son escasos los que se encuentran estudiando o leyendo. Y eso que es la universidad.

Hubiera querido encontrarse con Kelvin ahí, pero a él le correspondía otra nivel de inglés (uno más bajo que el de ella), en su lugar estaba el chico que se encontró en la cafetería, no hizo ningún intento de hablarle ni de provocar que los demás alumnos notaran su presencia, así que se pasó escurridiza entre el alboroto y se sentó en uno de los lugares de la última fila cerca de la ventana en los asientos del centro, uno de los dos que estaban desocupados en esa fila. En la otra orilla estaba Seiya (quien aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia) disfrutando con los ojos cerrados recargado en la banca y escuchando música con sus grandes orejeras.

Mizu se percató de la llegada del chico delgado: Kiba. Entró detrás de ella y se sentó en el asiento disponible de la fila de al lado, no sin antes saludar de mano a sus amigos chocando con palmas abiertas, unas contra otras seguido de puños cerrados.

— ¡Hola Mizu!

— Hola Kiba — ella no deja pasar la oportunidad de socializar más y se voltea hacia él, al lado derecho.

— Recuerdo que me dijiste que eras de segundo, porqué estás en esta clase — le pregunta volteándose de su banca una vez que acomoda sus lentes.

— Estoy un nivel avanzado de inglés.

— ¡Qué bien!, yo estoy en la misma situación — responde y hace ademán de acordarse de algo poniendo su mano en la frente — disculpa lo de hace un momento, tenía que ir al baño, tú sabes, el amigo no aguanta mucho — declara al tiempo que se da unos golpes en la entrepierna. Michiru intenta desviar los ojos, volteando discretamente a la puerta y cambiando de conversación.

— No importa... — se detiene unos segundos — ¿A qué hora llega la profesora? — inquiere impaciente.

— En un rato más... — voltea también a la entrada del salón y de pronto gira su cabeza fugazmente hacia ella — ¡Ehh! — le dice arqueando graciosamente sus cejas como si lo hubiera descubierto haciendo algo indebido — ¿te gusta verdad? — ella retrocede recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

— No... ¿cómo crees? — a pesar de no tener nada que ver con lo que dijo su compañero, las reacciones de él hicieron que se sintiera levemente apenada y divertida al mismo tiempo — Ni siquiera la conozco — sentencia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Es una lástima que no la conozcas, pero ahora la verás. Es una mujer realmente hermosa — a pesar de que sus gafas empañadas ocultan sus ojos, Michiru percibe que los abre como platos, incluso se imagina que se convierten en estrellas mientras habla de ella con las manos entrelazadas, su cómico rostro es de total ensueño.

— ¿De verdad?, me encantaría conocerla — pero rápidamente la cara de su compañero cambia a la de una total decepción — ¿qué sucede?

— No nos acercamos a ella porque al parecer está comprometida. Pero eso no impide que todos estemos enamorados de ella — indica en susurro — algún tiempo pensamos que Haruka y la profesora tenían algo que ver, pero la realidad es que solo son buenos amigos.

— Quieres decir... Haruka... ¡¿Haruka Tenoh el campeón de atletismo?! — pregunta levemente emocionada.

— Así es. — lo dice sin mucha emoción.

— ¿Él asiste a la misma escuela que nosotros?

— Claro, pero es un poco excluido, ya sabes, de esos que viven en su mundo. Bueno en parte tiene sus razones… — se queda a medias de la explicación cuando Mizu lo interrumpe.

— ¿De verdad? — Kiba asiente haciendo una mueca de neutralidad y en el momento en que se preparaba para responder, llegó el susodicho: un muchacho alto, cabello rubio y tez blanca, el cuerpo le hace honor al deporte que práctica: atlético, con músculos definidos, incluyendo la parte del abdomen (eso es lo que ha visto por televisión e internet); piernas y brazos bien tonificados.

Michiru siempre lo había admirado por ser el campeón en su área, en más de una ocasión lo ha visto por televisión y revistas de moda, pues compartían la misma profesión, aunque jamás habían grabado alguna fotografía juntos. Sin embargo, recordó lo que le dijo Kiba: "Es un poco excluido".

Ni siquiera los volteó a ver cuando pasó en medio de ellos y se sentó en la silla de espaldas a ella. Serio, con un aire de astucia, indiferencia y elegancia. Michiru aprovechó sus gafas para mirarlo de reojo mientras pasaba al lado de ella. Pero se limitó a querer hablarle, no quería hacer o provocar ningún escándalo.

Los campeonatos de él, su pasión y motivación, sirvieron de inspiración para que Michiru continuara sus pasos en la actuación y a causa de esto, dos años antes del presente, ganara distintos papeles. Para aquel entonces, Haruka tenía novia, una chica llamada Mina Aino, otra modelo como ella, con la que no se llevaba muy bien. Más bien, nunca intentó entablar alguna amistad o por lo menos fraternizar con ella, ya que eran rivales en profesión; ésta rivalidad más puesta por la rubia que por Michiru ya que a ella le parece estúpido competir cuando ambas tienen habilidades buenas que ofrecer a su profesión. Ambas asistían a la Universidad hermana del colegio de varones Hosokawa, pero ésta en su lugar tenía puras chicas.

— " _Entonces si hubo rumores entre Haruka y la profesora, ¿no será que ya se separaron él y Mina?"_ — No sabía la respuesta y tampoco era que le interesara mucho el tema. Había sido fuente de admiración cuando ganó la distinción de ser el primero de su país en ganar la medalla de oro. Pero esa sensación de admiración, a veces se desvanece o se desapega cuando conoces a las personas en persona, valga la redundancia.

Después llegó la profesora de inglés, una muchacha con un poco más de edad que ellos, piernas largas y cabello hasta la cintura. Su cabello azul claro lo lleva adornado con una diadema del mismo color, aunque más oscuro.

Camina tranquilamente, sonriendo, mientras Michiru observa cómo todos se quedan embobados cuando ella entra, como si el tiempo se congelara, permaneciendo en la misma posición en la que la profesora los sorprendió al abrir la puerta. Y es que no solo es una mujer hermosa e inteligente, también tiene la virtud de ser paciente y carismática.

Por fortuna no se había dado cuenta de que Mizu era el muchacho nuevo y evita que haga esas terribles presentaciones que no solo son incómodas para quienes las hacen sino también para quienes las presencian, esto se evitó gracias a que cada cuatrimestre cambian a los grupos de inglés, mezclando chicos de diferentes carreras al mismo nivel. Es extraño por supuesto que alguien que realiza actuación y modelaje tema por su vida a la hora de la presentación en su escuela, pero así es la realidad.

Al terminar la clase, Michiru y Kiba se dirigieron para continuar con sus labores. Michiru tenía que ir a inscribirse a algún club deportivo. Kiba había elegido ajedrez como actividad cultural, pero aun así necesitaba inscribirse en un club que hiciera actividad física así que eligió el último lugar que quedaba en basquetbol. Debido a que ya estaban saturados los demás deportes, solo quedaba disponible un lugar en natación y otro en atletismo. Sin dudarlo, Mizu colocó su firma en atletismo antes de que alguien le ganara el lugar en las otras cuatro tabletas de registro. Al parecer lo hizo a tiempo ya que del otro lado escucha a alguien con una expresión de frustración: "¡Rayos! me ganaron el lugar", entonces se alegra de haberse decidido pronto.

Como actividad cultural hubiera querido participar en música o arte y pintura pero ya no había cupo.

— No sé a qué inscribirme en esta lista — menciona mientras observaba la registro en las actividades culturales.

— Quedan tres lugares en ajedrez.

— Jamás he jugado ajedrez

— ¿De veras? es un deporte muy interesante pero... — dice con un poco de duda.

— No es complicado, pero tienes que aprender los movimientos, debes que realizar bastantes estrategias para poder ganar y aunque hay un grupo dirigido a principiantes la mayoría ya tiene conocimientos en la materia. No es por desanimarte pero los que entran, se terminan saliendo el mismo día que ingresan.

— Lo comprendo — le interesaba inscribirse en ajedrez y mantener su mente agilizando su parte lógica en la cual ella es muy buena, pero escuchó a un compañero decir...

— "Tan solo entras en el aula de ajedrez y sientes la tensión en el aire, incluso hasta el salón parece más oscuro de lo que realmente es" — esta afirmación le hizo descartar esa opción definitivamente, no necesitaba más tensión de la que ya tenía al entrar ahí.

— También queda baile y... — sigue la ruta del dedo, deslizando la pantalla hacia abajo buscando cupo en algún otro lugar que le interesara.

— Teatro Kabuki...— termina por decir Kiba.

— ¡Teatro! — Si... esa era la que quería. Rápidamente y un tanto emocionada coloca su pluma en la tableta para registrar su firma. De pronto empieza a escuchar cuchicheos apenas perceptibles. No había nada mejor que actuar y si había la oportunidad, entonces la intentaría...sin embargo...se detiene unos segundos antes cuando ve la mirada de los que están a su alrededor posándose en ella. Al observar detenidamente, buscando algún inconveniente en la lista que justificara la reacción de sus compañeros por fin se da cuenta, sorprendiéndose de que solo hay tres personas inscritas de las 10 que se necesitan. Esto le lleva a reaccionar sobre su desconocimiento en la última palabra que mencionó su compañero de inglés. Retira la pluma intentando disimular su inquietud, girando la cabeza hacia él — ¿Kabuki?

— S-si... — tartamudea, analizando las palabras correctas antes de responder. Mizu logra percibir que su compañero se siente un tanto avergonzado — El kabuki es el tipo de teatro en donde solo participan hombres — Michiru supo que hasta ahí, no había nada de malo, no obstante, intuyó que faltaba la mejor parte — incluso...— se detiene un poco y le dice más cerca del oído cubriéndolo con la mano derecha susurrando, como si pudiera sostener el sonido en ese pequeño espacio — en las escenas de _**romance**_ — sentencia, haciendo un énfasis dramático en la última palabra — solo los castigados entran en esa sala, ya que de forma voluntaria nadie lo haría.

— ¿Te gusta actuar? — se le queda viendo con una ceja arqueada uno de los estudiantes que estaba detrás de ellos — Te queda bien esa actividad, realmente eres un bonito rostro. Pero... — se queda pensando unos instantes el chico con un cabello largo y extraño, de un tono rubio cobrizo — eso no creo que te sirva de mucho, usan exageradamente el maquillaje, tanto que no se te alcanzaría a distinguir la linda cara que tienes. Ni-ñi-to a-fe-mi-na-do — sentencia y los demás se ríen a carcajadas. Michiru quien frunce el entrecejo molesta, le preocupa más que le pusieran ese apodo debido a su caminar o a su reacción efusiva a escuchar la palabra "teatro".

Por un lado le gustaría actuar en esa obra y ganar más experiencia en el arte, pero ello implicaría desnudarse en los vestidores... o peor aún, en el escenario. Comienza a abrir la boca dispuesta a responderle a sus agresores, empero alguien le toma del hombro antes de que pronuncie alguna sílaba — Tigre, dejen de molestar a los estudiantes y vayan a clases — sanciona un muchacho más alto que los anteriores, que unos instantes atrás no se encontraba ahí. Al parecer es algún superior, pues estos se van sin alegar más, dejando solo el lugar de registro, aunque blasfemando por lo bajo y echando miradas de desagrado hacia Kiba y Mizu.

— Ustedes también deberían regresar a clases.

— Pero él aún no ha elegido su clase cultural Kunzite — refiriéndose a Mizu, Kiba contesta dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho con melena larga y platinada.

— Será mejor que lo hagas ahora o lo pienses bien para el término de la siguiente clase porque los registros se cierran a las cuatro de la tarde.

— No, está bien — toma de nuevo la pluma y se registra — ya está. — El joven alto asiente y se retira dejando a los dos compañeros solos.

— ¿En qué te inscribiste?

— En ajedrez — después de todo fue su primera opción, ¿qué tan tedioso podría resultar?

— No fue una mala elección — contesta dándole un golpe en el hombro.

— Lo sé — contesta sonriendo. El otro muchacho piensa que su sonrisa es muy linda.

— Nos vemos entonces Mizu, ahora tendrás que presentarte con el entrenador de atletismo — sacude su cabeza refrescando sus pensamientos y se va.

— Gracias, hasta luego Kiba — se despiden, en tanto uno se dirige al gimnasio en donde se encuentran las actividades de baloncesto y béisbol, mientras que Mizu se encamina a los campos de futbol y pista de atletismo.

Estando ahí, no encuentra al profesor, así que decide acercarse a uno de los jugadores de futbol que se encuentran en la banca descansando del entrenamiento, sentados en las bancas cerca de las gradas — Disculpa, ¿sabes quién es el profesor de atletismo?

— Si, está por allá... ¡Oye! tú eres el asustadizo la cafetería! — Michiru sabía quién era, lo distinguió por su cabellera larga unos segundos antes de haberse acercado.

— Sí, soy yo — dijo un poco apenada al ver que los demás se les quedaban viendo, pues Seiya no reparaba en moderar su alto tono de voz — me tomaron desprevenido.

— Así parece. Mira, aquél es el profesor — Le dice apuntando hacia un toldo blanco que se encontraba al otro lado de la pista de atletismo, cruzando la cancha de futbol. Seiya esboza una sonrisa picaresca analizando el rostro de Mizu, cosa que pasa desapercibida para ella.

— Cuando llegues allá, ya habrás calentado — sonríe.

— Eso parece, está algo retirado. Gracias, nos vemos — saluda y se retira pensando en cómo poder llegar hasta allá de una forma rápida.

Sin percatarse de la mirada de Seiya que la sigue examinando detenidamente, Michiru comienza a correr, en parte para disfrutar del viento en su cara con ese día nublado y por otra parte llegar más rápido, le impacienta comenzar a hacer ejercicio.

— Que interesante — balbucea para sí el muchacho de cabello negro sin dirigirse a nadie y sin intenciones de ser escuchado.

Después de pasar por unos obstáculos, llantas, pinos y todo lo que se encuentra en medio de la cancha para calentar y entrenar, por fin llega a donde está la lona bajando poco a poco la velocidad antes de llegar para tomar aire y hablar mejor con el profesor.

— Vengo al entrenamiento — le entrega una tarjeta de registro y el profesor la revisa volteando a ver su cara y luego a la tarjeta que contiene su nombre, una fotografía y los datos esenciales. Después toma una tabla y revisa el registro.

— Está bien, ve a cambiarte. Y ve así de rápido como llegaste, ya casi se termina la hora.

— Si — Pensaba decirle que aún no tenía uniforme, pero rápido fue a su edificio para ir por uno de sus trajes deportivos que le había recomendado comprar Kelvin, pues éste le había avisado antes que tenía que hacer alguna actividad deportiva y le puso al tanto lo que era indispensable llevar. Prefirió no ir a los vestidores y cambiarse ahí mismo.

Al regresar encuentra que el profesor está platicando con alguien más, un muchacho alto de cabello rojizo, tez morena y cuerpo atlético. Al acercarse su cara no es muy amigable. En la zona de entrenamiento, estaban otros tres muchachos, entre ellos Haruka, quien se encontraba entrenando o calentando.

— Estoy listo profesor — ambos se le quedan viendo de arriba-abajo, observando no muy convencidos de su atuendo. Mizu no ve nada de malo en su ropa de talla grande. Opina que los bermudas azules con líneas blancas laterales y camiseta deportiva azul con mangas blancas se le ven bien como hombre.

— ¿Y el uniforme? — ella voltea a verse tomando la tela de su camiseta como cuando se revisa que no se tenga una mancha en la parte frontal, mientras el otro chico observa la escena sin decir palabra alguna pero con cara de evidente desagrado.

— Todavía no me lo entregan, apenas hoy me inscribí a su clase así que...

— ¡¿Apenas hoy?! — levanta amenazante su mano con la que sostiene un cuaderno, dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cabeza. Michiru a su vez levanta las manos para protegerse al tiempo que cierra los ojos. Sin embargo, el profesor sostiene la postura y después hace ademán de tranquilizarse, respira hondo y suelta — ¡Aish...! ¡Este muchacho irresponsable!... Está bien, lo dejaré pasar solo por esta vez.

— Gra-gracias entrenador — _"Me he salvado por poco"._

El otro muchacho hizo caso omiso del alboroto y se puso a practicar antes de que el entrenador se lo indicara, ya sabía su rutina. A Mizu lo puso a calentar casi media hora, aunque más que calentar fue como un castigo. Después de eso, logró dar tres vueltas trotando a la pista de 400 Metros de las cinco que le había indicado.

Cuando terminó de estirar, volvió a donde estaba el _"profesor tortura_ ". O eso fue lo que le pareció a Michiru.

— He... he terminado... ya no puedo más — intentó no parecer cansada, pero realmente se había esforzado mucho por tratar de terminar su rutina. Se acerca a las gradas y bebe el agua del termo que tiene junto a su mochila. Siente una punzada en el estómago como si hubiese tomado mucha agua, y eso que solo había bebido un sorbo. Se sienta en el primer escalón intentando calmar el sentimiento de sofocación en el estómago, sudando y agitada con el cabello todo mojado. En la segunda vuelta ya le empezaba a doler el estómago por el cansancio y la ansiedad. Los pies y manos le temblaron en más de una ocasión cuando estaba a punto de terminar. Con esas ganas de llorar y gritar cuando sientes el dolor en cada parte del cuerpo, cuando sientes que ya no entra aire a los pulmones pero sigues respirando. La misma sensación que da con la satisfacción de saber que duele, pero se disfruta. Al principio pensó que el dejar la natación por algún tiempo la iba a sofocar, sin embargo, a pesar de no haber terminado su trabajo, el correr le hizo recordar la libertad que siente cuando está en el agua nadando con un sentimiento muy parecido. No cabe duda que el ejercitar el cuerpo da una gran satisfacción.

— Muy bien señor Kobayashi, por ahora ha pasado la prueba — Mizu abrió los ojos como plato al pensar que era un regaño lo que iba a recibir, lo cual le sorprendió la reacción del entrenador. Y si esa fue solo una prueba, ¿qué será lo demás? — No es lo que piensa — se apresura a decir, divirtiéndose al ver la expresión de su alumno — me refiero a que es apto a esta clase de deporte, lo vi muy delgado y delicado así que... bueno, me alegro de haberme equivocado — sentencia y Michiru se alegra interiormente — Bienvenido al equipo y no se preocupe por no haber terminado, se le ve capacidad de avanzar con el tiempo, paulatinamente irá avanzando el ritmo y llegará a las 5 vueltas y hasta más — menciona orgulloso — Por ahora puede retirarse a las duchas, están junto con los vestidores. Nos vemos la próxima clase — Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, se retira y deja atónito al muchacho quien sube los pies en el escalón de las gradas y se recuesta, tapándose el sol con una mano.

Después de descansar por unos cuantos minutos, se levanta y visualiza a los que aún están entrenando. Increíblemente ve al muchacho pelirojo y a Haruka que aún sigue practicando en velocidad. Llegan a una raya y se regresa rápidamente. Por sus caras se ve que están agotados, pero es ese tipo de sentimiento que no te deja hasta que sabes que has logrado la meta, de lo contrario, nada impedirá que cumplas el objetivo. Haruka ha sido el campeón de atletismo tres años seguidos, Michiru no cree que haya alguien más rápido que él, pero el otro muchacho, sí que le sigue el paso.

El profesor le dijo que fuera a los vestidores, pero prefiere irse a su habitación, ducharse y después ir a presentarse en la clase de ajedrez.

Mientras camina por el campo visualiza a todos los jugadores de futbol que se dirigen a cambiarse y otros a bañarse después de un arduo entrenamiento.

— ¡Hola Mizu! — alguien se acerca por detrás dándole un leve golpe a Mizu, pasando una mano por detrás de la espalda, llegando a su hombro.

— Hola Seiya — esta vez no la tomó por sorpresa, ya antes había advertido la presencia de alguien detrás de ella.

— Me di cuenta que encontraste al entrenador. Te vi corriendo mucho, sí que eres persistente — esta palabra la desconcierta un poco.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Jamás había visto que un principiante llegara a ese nivel de rutina. Normalmente terminan en la primera vuelta. Debes de tener piernas ágiles y brazos fuertes ¿No es así? — De un salto se coloca delante de ella y le aprieta los brazos abriendo y cerrando sus manos como si estuviera exprimiendo esponjas — Mizu hace un movimiento con las manos, las pasa por el centro y las levanta poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su compañero, por lo que quedan sosteniéndose hombro con hombro como si estuvieran peleando en un ring.

— ¡Ehh! — ambos sonríen, a Michiru le empieza a dar gracia cómo Seiya hace su cara de sorpresa.

— ¡Vaya! tienes músculos pero son delgados tus bíceps. Hmm...

— ¿Q-qué-qué ha..? — va descendiendo sus manos hacia los pectorales, que en este caso... serían los pechos de ella — ¡Eh! suéltame — le avienta las manos desesperada y recobra la compostura — estoy delgadito y... y... y es por eso que mi complexión es esbelta ¿está bien? — lo hace cubriéndose los pechos formando una "equis" con sus manos, al tiempo que simula una risa nerviosa.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! — se ríe travieso por el susto del muchacho, en quien ve en su rostro, un rostro femenino — No te espantes. Mejor ven, dame un abrazo ¡amigo! — Michiru desconfía de sus extrañas intenciones, intenta alejarse pero él logra con una fuerza moderada quitarle los brazos que cubren el pecho y en su lugar la atrae hacia sí, abrazándola fuertemente. Le rodea con sus fuertes brazos la espalda y luego la cintura apretando fuerte como si quisiera encontrar algo, por lo que no necesita tener un sexto sentido para saber que algo no anda bien con Seiya.

—Qué... ¿qué estás haciendo? — Lo aparta dando un fuerte empujón con ambas manos y entonces mira a Seiya quien mantiene una mirada alucinante. — Vale hermano, s-si te gusto, solo tienes que decirlo — esboza una sonrisa inquieta.

— Esto será divertido — ella solo niega con la cabeza. Intenta calmarse y no parecer asustada, pero los nervios la traicionan.

— Bueno... — engrosa su voz un poco más — Nos vemos después Seiya — antes de que éste la detenga, ella se va corriendo con su mochila en mano, sin querer voltear atrás. Después de haber hecho esa rutina tan pesada, ni se acordó que estaba cansada — Ese muchacho me da miedo — dice para sí cuando ya está lejos del peligro.

Pasa por detrás de los edificios para llegar más rápido al que le corresponde. Mientras lo hace, piensa una y otra vez el problema que le va a causar si Seiya se llega a enterar de que ella es mujer, o si acaso lo sospecha sería un grave, ¡grave! problema, sus planes podrían terminar fracasando a pesar de todo lo que hizo. Aun así no se puede dar por vencida, tendría que hallar una forma de solucionarlo o quizá pueda ser posible que Seiya no la delate. Una y mil cosas le pasan por la cabeza.

De pronto cuando se va acercando al Edificio A, se encuentra a los tres chicos que hace unos momentos la molestaron cuando intentaba registrarse. Procura dar la media vuelta y regresar por donde vino sin hacer ruido... pero no lo logra.

— Oye, ¡actor! — menciona uno.

— Ja, Ja, Ja, actor, qué bobería — se burla otro

— ¡¿Que no escuchas que te estamos hablando?! — grita uno furioso y aprietan el paso para llegar hasta ella. Michiru no tiene intenciones de voltear y sigue caminando. Pero para este tiempo se reúnen otros dos a la parvada de buitres que vienen de la dirección por donde se encuentra Mizu.

Piensa en correr, pero no le dan espacio, rodeándola por todos lados impidiéndole escapar.

— A un lado chicos — intenta parecer tranquila y amigable con ellos, pero con eso empeora las cosas.

— Escúchanos bien, niñito afeminado. No queremos que nos causes problemas con nuestros superiores ¿entendiste? — se le acerca el de cabello rubio cobrizo, arrinconándola en la pared del edificio de la biblioteca que está a un lado del edificio A. Golpeándola de tanto en tanto en los hombros, ella se soba... piensa en quedarse callada y quizá así la dejen en paz, pero no iba a soportar que la trataran de esa manera, no importando cuál fuera el riesgo. Se arma de valor y se pone enfrente de él, levantando la cabeza en forma amenazante, aunque él sea más alto que ella.

— ¡Yo no les he causado ningún problema! ¡Fueron ustedes a quienes escuchó el Prefecto, yo no le dije nada! — hace grandes esfuerzos porque la voz no le tiemble.

— Te atreves a levantarme la voz — se ríe socarronamente y levanta las manos dando palmadas — ¡Bravo, bravo! este novato se atrevió a desafiarme. Vamos a ver qué pantalones tienes para golpearme — se agarra su órgano viril por encima del pantalón y hace un movimiento de desafío hacia ella. Michiru lamenta haber ladeado los ojos — ¿Qué? — Contesta furioso — ¿No te gusta? — se le acerca y la toma de la cabeza. Ella hace muchos intentos por zafarse de su agarre, como una especie de explosión volcánica el coraje le sale por los poros y termina golpeándolo en su miembro dándole una fuerte patada.

— ¡Tigre!, ¿estás bien? — le pregunta uno de sus amigos cuando ve que el rubio se dobla de dolor, sin poder articular palabra. Entonces los cuatro del grupo que quedan de pie, se dejan ir encima de Michiru que no sabe cómo escaparse.

Ella en un movimiento reflejo intenta correr mientras los otros están con el chico tumbado, uno de los otros evita que se escape sosteniéndole fuertemente la mano dispuesto a propinarle una paliza. Michiru solo cierra los ojos cuando ve elevar el puño del chico de cabello negro, corto y tez morena. Mizu solo espera el momento en el que su puño se colapse sobre su rostro, pero... después de cuatro o cinco segundos no pasa nada, excepto que el que la estaba sosteniendo, la suelta con tanta delicadeza que le da miedo.

Abre lentamente los ojos, primero uno seguido del otro y se encuentra con la gloriosa imagen de alguien que ha detenido el golpe de su agresor. Su salvador es un muchacho de cabello largo desalineado, castaño y despeinado, el largo fleco le impide verle bien los ojos.

— ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? — balbucea levemente irritado — cinco contra uno ¿les parece eso justo?

— Y-y-yo... — el chico desalineado tanto de la ropa como del cabello, no le deja que termine de hablar y en su lugar le da un fuerte golpe en la cara, con el puño cerrado y el nudillo del dedo del corazón levantado — ¿qué les parece esto? todos ustedes contra mí, ya que tuvieron esa magnífica idea, ¡vamos! cinco contra uno — hace un movimiento para relajar su cuello moviendo su cabeza en círculos mientras estira las manos, entrelazando los dedos haciendo que truenen los huesos. Los otros se le dejan ir al mismo tiempo, pero más tardan en acercarse a él, que él en derribarlos. Administrando sus rápidos movimientos con patadas y puñetazos, tan veloz y ligero que le pareció una pluma. Todos los cinco quedan tumbados en el suelo.

— ¿Alguien quiere quedarse a seguir jugando? — les pregunta sarcásticamente cuando ve que no se levantan del piso lleno de pasto y hojas secas. — Vaya, que aburridos — Éstos se le quedan viendo pavorizados con gestos de horror en sus caras a excepción del rubio, su cara es de total odio — El pez muere por la boca, en este caso, el perro por el hocico — se ríe más para sí mismo que para los demás y Michiru no alcanza a comprender del todo el significado del comentario.

Ellos se levantan con movimientos fugaces, tanto, que chocan unos contra otros mientras uno intenta levantar a otro. Mizu les observa huyendo del muchacho como si fuera el Diablo. De pronto reacciona en que no le ha agradecido.

— ¡Oh! Gracias — hace leves inclinaciones repetidas — eso...eso fue fantástico.

— No agaches la cabeza tan fácilmente por nadie — ella se queda atónita y frunce el ceño confundida. Él se da la media vuelta asegurándose antes de que los otros se hayan ido y no regresen.

— ¿Cuál..., ¿cuál es tu nombre? — pregunta curiosa. Él contesta con una media sonrisa burlona.

— No es que después de esto vayamos a ser amigos — sin decir más, se fue por donde vino. O quien sabe, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de dónde llegó. Pero le estaría agradecida. Aunque sabía que era probable que eso pasara, le dio mucho miedo cuando la acorralaron, se sintió indefensa e insegura, tuvo ganas de llorar.

.

Por fin llegó sana y salva a su habitación. Después de ducharse, tomó la tarjeta para ir a clases de ajedrez pero no tenía ganas de salir de nuevo. Por un momento tuvo miedo de encontrarse nuevamente con esos malandrines y entonces no estuviera nadie para protegerla.

Ella, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, se levanta de un salto y saca coraje de su objetivo. Nadie iba a destruir sus planes ni a intimidarla, sabía que tenía el suficiente valor y la fuerza necesaria para poder con todo eso. No se iría de esa escuela tan fácilmente, no iba a ser en vano ese corte de cabello. Tampoco se tomaría el papel de víctima, ahora era un hombre adulto, que no estaba para juegos de niños bobos ni malcriados como aquellos que la atacaron. Se enfrentaría a cualquiera, no iba a dejar que la atemorizaran. Además, no todos eran así, algunos de los que se había encontrado la habían tratado bien... o quizás lo normal. También, al entrar ahí sabía que podría toparse con algo como eso. Esta vez alguien estuvo para ayudarla, pero no lo estaría ahí siempre y ella debería de cuidarse sola. Con esta afirmación en mente, se dirige decidida a su nueva clase.

Ya entrando a los pasillos del aula de ajedrez, abre la puerta y comprueba lo que escuchó anteriormente acerca de ese curso: se respira tensión y ansiedad. El cuarto es más oscuro de lo que se imaginó, es posible que la opacidad les ayude a concentrarse.

Se acerca y alegra de ver a dos personas conocidas. Kelvin y Kiba, al parecer están en el mismo equipo pues hay dos de un lado y dos de otro. Uno se la juega en cada ronda. Mizu se sienta silenciosamente en la banca larga donde al parecer están los novatos. Escucha que cuchichean con un murmullo exagerado para no desconcentrar a sus compañeros. Al parecer no notan su presencia.

Michiru pensó que sería aburrido, pero uno de sus compañeros le dio un libro donde explicaba de forma muy concisa las reglas del juego. Ella entendió muy bien las indicaciones. De vez en cuando observaba el tablero en el que estaban compitiendo Kelvin contra otro muchacho y nuevamente miraba la hoja de reglas, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza, afirmando.

Después de media hora ya estaba concentrada en el juego, si bien, no le era fácil identificar cuál sería la mejor pieza a mover y aunque tardaba un poco en reaccionar cuál era el objetivo del movimiento de cualquiera de los dos competidores sí que era sencillo estar con los nervios de punta al ver que a Kelvin le tenían encerrado al rey con un caballo, una corona y la reina, al tiempo que el sonido del cronómetro se hacía abrumador cuando los segundos pasaban contando la velocidad en que ambos analizaban sus estrategias para hacer el movimiento de una pieza. El nerviosismo se notaba en uno y otro, a pesar de intentar disimularlo. Incluso se preguntó, si alguno de los dos seguía respirando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kelvin hizo un movimiento que Mizu entendió perfectamente, su contrincante ya no tenía salida, se había descuidado con un movimiento y Kelvin lo advirtió. En el salón, todos al unísono expresaron un soplo de asombro dejando salir el aliento contenido, incluso podía asegurar que la tensión y la oscuridad se desvanecieron. Posterior a esto, su amigo dijo con voz firme y segura al tiempo que se apretaba los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa: — ¡Jaque! — sentenció, lo que indicaba la victoria de su equipo. Michiru sonrió al ver la cara de satisfacción en el rostro del muchacho con lentes redondos, se sentía orgullosa de él.

Después de que todos lo analizaron un rato (incluyendo el profesor) y por fin dio por sentado la victoria de Kelvin, ambos jugadores se levantaron de la mesa y se dieron la mano enviándose saludos como: "felicidades", "lo hiciste bien", "buen trabajo", "me la pusiste difícil", etc., Aunque todos sabemos que no es sencillo cuando se pierde y aceptar la derrota provoca una catástrofe interior, algo que visiblemente se percibía en los muchachos que habían perdido.

Los demás alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos, comentando mientras se retiraban maravillados por la jugada presenciada. Mizu salió del salón esperando afuera al campeón, quien a su vez, se quedó platicando con el profesor y su compañero de juego.

Después de un rato de estar esperando, por fin sale el personaje que dio victoria al primer juego de ajedrez que presenciaba la chica — Miiii...—

— ...zu — termina la palabra cuando ve que a su amigo se le cuatropean las últimas letras en el término de sus nombres.

— ¿Viste lo que hice? — ella asiente sonriendo.

— Claro, no lo entendí del todo al principio pero...¿por qué antes no me dijiste que tenías una competencia como esa? fue interesante y emocionante.

— ¡Ajam! Es que es una sorpresa — menciona levantando sus cejas y el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

— ¿Y qué clase de sorpresa? — inquiere, moviendo de lado lateral izquierdo su cabeza, en señal desconcierto.

— ¡Si todo sale bien, mañana lo podrás saber! — sentencia entusiasmado con esa voz única y chillona. Detrás de él sale Kiba, el muchacho alto y delgado con anteojos, esta vez parecidos a los de Kelvin.

— ¡Wow! todo está marchando a la perfección — se acerca y le da golpecitos a Kelvin en la espalda, este solo se mueve un poco y sonríe devolviendo el saludo.

— ¿Verdad que sí?

— Después de esto, no creo que exista nada mejor en la vida — sus palabras apasionadas logran transmitir el sentimiento hasta Michiru, quien se siente conmovida, ya que es la misma sensación que tiene cuando actúa. Si bien, de modelo también tiene que actuar y aflorar los sentimientos que se requieran mientras posa para alguna fotografía, de cualquier forma quiere llegar más allá de esos requerimientos.

— Al parecer fue una ronda muy difícil — comenta mientras caminan dirigiéndose hacia sus habitaciones por fuera de los edificios en la parte delantera donde están los jardines.

— Ni que lo digas, cuando movió el caballo yo dije... ¡en la madre! ya nos encerró este ca..! — Michiru no puede evitar reírse de su compañero, más por la expresión de sorpresa en su cara que por las palabras. Kelvin solo abre los ojos, sin poder decirle a Kiba que no hable así delante de su amiga, quien debido a su nada frecuente contacto con el sexo masculino, casi nunca ha escuchado decir groserías ni maldiciones; o eso es lo que él supone.

Michiru nota la expresión en el rostro de su amigo adivinándole el pensamiento, quien no sabe cuántas veces escuchaba a sus compañeras decir de todo tipo de palabras — _eso ya dejó de ser ilegal hace mucho tiempo Kelvin_ — Aunque ella no las decía y no creía necesario decirlas, solo de vez en cuando se le escapaba una que otra mentalmente. Tampoco juzgaba a sus compañeras por hacerlo. Desde pequeña fue de mente abierta y cree que cada quien puede decir lo que se le venga en gana mientras ese comentario no sea ofensivo del tono agresivo que lastime los sentimientos de los demás, ni perjudique la dignidad tanto la propia como la ajena. Muchas veces ha escuchado a personas maldecirse a sí mismas, cosa que considera es lo peor del mundo.

— Es cierto Mizu — se integra de nuevo mentalmente a la conversación después de haber estado unos segundos fuera — no sabes lo difícil que fue hacer esta jugada. De verdad Kelvin, yo creí que ya no tenías nada bajo la manga.

— Ya les habíamos ganado, esta vez no podría ser diferente — menciona un tanto presuntuoso — se confiaron y movieron muy rápido. Creyeron que ya la tenían ganada.

— ¿O sea que antes ya habían jugado contra ellos?

— Si, tres veces. Ésta solo fue la revancha por su parte. Aunque ya teníamos la victoria casi asegurada... le sudé — expresa su angustia haciendo ademán de secarse la frente con la mano, como si estuviera llena de sudor.

— ¿Pero que eso está permitido? Me refiero a pedir una revancha después de haberles ganado en dos ocasiones.

— ¡Tres ocasiones Mizu! — le corrige mostrando los tres dedos de la mano — esos chicos no aceptaban la derrota y no, no está permitido. Exigieron revancha porque según ellos, no fue justo el control de tiempo y no sé qué más pretextos pusieron. Pero de cualquier forma, el profesor ya nos había incluido a nosotros un mes antes pa... — antes de que terminara, Kelvin le dio un fugaz golpe en el estómago — ¡Hey...hijo de tu...! — Dice entre palabras mientras se soba el estómago, doblándose de lado como si eso amortiguara el dolor — ¡¿qué fue eso?!

— Tenías una abeja, lo siento — parlotea retirándose unos cuantos metros de su amigo evitando que le regrese el golpe.

— ¡Aish!...este muchacho ¿¡Y qué no pudiste solo haberla espantado y ya!?

— Si la espanto, las abejas recuerdan el rostro de una persona así que estaría siguiéndonos por todos lados

— No pongas pretextos Kelvin, ¡ven acá! — el muchacho logra tomar a Kelvin por el cuello haciendo gancho con la cabeza de él presionada con su antebrazo y le rasca el cuero cabelludo como si tuviera mucha caspa.

— ¡Suéltame, suél-ta-meeeee...! — el más bajo hace muchos intentos por separarse sin poder lograrlo.

Michiru se carcajea con la escena, sin poder contener la risa. Interiormente se pregunta por qué su amigo no quiso que Kiba terminara lo que iba a decir. Cual abeja ni que nada, eso fue solo para impedir que él dijera algo de lo que Kelvin no quiere que se entere.

Llegando a la habitación, después de conversar un rato con su antiquísimo amigo acerca de lo que pasó en el día, le pensó como tres veces si contarle lo de los chicos que querían golpearla o guardárselo, eligió la segunda opción. Así como es Kelvin de defensor con ella, era capaz de ir a buscarlos y enfrentarlos aún sin saber nada de defensa personal o alguna técnica que le ayudara a vencerlos. Y aunque lo agradecía, prefirió no arriesgarlo a nada peligroso. Después de todo la ocasión no había pasado a mayores y afortunadamente alguien pudo salvarla, pero no iba ahí para ser una damisela en peligro, iba a aprender cómo ser "hombre", literal, ya que para su nuevo papel le exigían ciertos requisitos. Aunque sabe de por medio, que a veces los hombres también son causa de maltrato por parte de sus compañeros y que ellos la atacaron pensando justamente eso, que ella es un chico.

Michiru se recuesta en su cama, agradecida de que el día haya terminado. Fueron muchos acontecimientos en un solo día y eso que no todos fueron del todo agradables, pero la emoción estuvo presente. Se pregunta si todos los días su estancia ahí será aburrida o emocionante.


	2. SEMANA 2

SEMANA 2

.

Bajó las escaleras de su cama la cual es igual que donde se encuentra Mizu y Kelvin. Como si fueran literas, él se queda en la de arriba. Se levantó sin saludar siquiera a su compañero de cuarto, tenían ya tiempo en la misma habitación como para saber cuándo él se encontraba molesto por alguna situación desconocida. Aunque no tan desconocida, ya que sospechaba la razón por la que estaría así. Lo escogieron a él, a Haruka para promocionar el deporte en varias agencias y además había sido el primer lugar en las competencias nacionales. Si ellos iban como equipo a competir en las olimpiadas, no entendía por qué siempre quería competir contra él, sin embargo, esa duda no era lo suficientemente importante como para quitarle el sueño. En definitiva, eso era problema de Rubeus y no suya.

Dirigiéndose al baño para lavar su cara con agua fría y cepillarse los dientes, se detiene un momento antes de comenzar con su rutina y se mira en el espejo. Recuerda que en la primera hora de clases toca la asignatura de inglés.

Suspira mirándose fijamente con una sonrisa fingida, preguntándose si algún día la profesora Marina se fijaría en él más que como un alumno o amigo.

Incluso antes de estar en el colegio, ellos ya se conocían, habían vivido en el mismo vecindario durante varios años, hasta que ella lo dejó (el vecindario) para irse a la universidad. Y una de las razones por las que Haruka eligiera ese colegio, era porque se enteró que ella entraría a esa escuela como docente.

El conocerla desde hace tiempo no le ha ayudado para que se interese en él y aunque realmente no le importa demasiado para rogarle, si le gusta. A pesar de haber insistido varias veces con invitarla a salir (sin llegar a hostigarla), aún no pierde las esperanzas en tener algún día una respuesta positiva. Ella dice que está comprometida y que lo suyo es solo un capricho, y aunque Haruka reconoce que tiene algo de cierto, sabe que Marina es alguien que vale la pena conocer, en cuanto a capricho: ni siquiera él sabe la respuesta, lo único cierto es que le gusta y le divierte un poco esa coquetería, aunque ella lo niegue.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos lo tiene decidido, quiere mantenerse limpio y fresco para ella, que aunque no son nada realmente (sentimentalmente hablando), es su amiga y por sobre lo demás, la estima por eso. En lugar de enjuagarse la cara, se mete en la ducha, bañándose con agua fría. Luego de quince minutos, se seca la cabeza y el cuerpo con su toalla.

Terminando de arroparse, regresa al baño directo a mirarse en el espejo. ¿Qué será lo que le hace falta para que ella pueda fijarse en él? Al no encontrar respuesta, no se detiene para pensar más, se peina haciendo ligeros movimientos en su cabello, no le gusta maltratarlo poniéndose cosméticos ni nada por el estilo, si acaso solo un poco de crema y su cabello por sí solo se acomoda, es algo que agradece a diario. Con una pasada de los dedos y queda listo. Tampoco se pone perfume, no le gusta opacar el olor a frescura que se mantiene después del baño, además le gusta mucho el olor de manzana que deja penetrado su shampoo.

Ya una vez frente al aula, echa un vistazo a su peinado en el reflejo de la ventana, aunque la verdad no se refleja del todo, pero por lo que se ve, el cabello se ve bastante bien: estilo desordenado con ese aspecto de haberlo peinado sin mucho esfuerzo.

— Otra vez tarde Haruka.

— Lo siento profesora — contesta con una sonrisa de cómplice, como si ella supiera que se la dedica especialmente. Pero al contrario del efecto que quiere causar, solo provoca molestia en las facciones de la joven maestra.

— No es broma, el cuatrimestre pasado hacías lo mismo, solo faltó una clase para mandarte a recuperación — le contesta más en "privado" cuando Haruka se acerca a ella para pedirle "disculpas".

— Yo sé que le preocupo, así que lo siento — Da media vuelta antes de que pueda lanzarle alguna palabra o mirada de reproche, se dirige entre los estudiantes y se sienta detrás de un muchacho con cabello lacio castaño, es cierto que antes se había sentado en ese lugar solo porque no había nadie delante de él, nadie que le obstruyera la vista hacia su preciosa dama, pero la estatura de su compañero no es para que le tape el panorama.

Después de unas cuantas lecciones, ella pone a repasar lo aprendido juntándolos en equipos con la persona que tienen a su espalda. Comenzando de adelante hacia atrás, por lo que Mizu y Haruka tienen que hacer equipo.

Mizu da vuelta a su banca para estar frente a su compañero de lección, pero éste no hace otra cosa que ignorarlo. El pobre chico nota la expresión de desinterés en su rostro y se limita a ignorarlo, dedicándose por completo a su trabajo como si el rubio no existiera, como lo hace su compañero.

A Haruka no es que le desagrade trabajar en equipo, pero le agrada más hacer las cosas solo. Ríe por lo bajo al recordar que está siendo tan vil como su compañero de cuarto, al principio intenta no importarle la situación, pero un remordimiento de conciencia hace que pronto inicie una conversación con su nuevo compañero.

— ¿Has terminado? — inquiere Haruka para romper el silencio.

— No — levanta la vista rápidamente y lo ve por detrás de sus grandes gafas, lo que parecen ser de mal gusto para el rubio. — Me falta poco — no es que le haya contestado tan secamente por puro gusto, pero sus ojos de un verde oscuro (tan extraños como los de ella) son tan penetrantes que la forma en que Haruka le mira la pone nerviosa. Aunque esto sea solamente porque el rubio no recuerda haberlo visto anteriormente en esa clase. Y él no es de los que olvidan un rostro.

— Eres nuevo ¿cierto? — Mizu asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Haruka no intenta hacer más preguntas, lleva su cuaderno y su libro con la profesora y los guarda en su mochila una vez que vuelve a su lugar.

Mizu aún continúa con sus trabajos y se sorprende de la forma tan rápida que los resolvió el atleta, además que la profesora terminó de revisarle con un "excelente" lo que quería decir que ni siquiera tuvo un error, lo que no pudo decir de sus demás compañeros, quienes se regresaron como mínimo una vez por los errores.

Ella seguía en la misma posición de frente a él, con la cabeza baja hacia los libros, pero mirando de reojo a su compañero mientras éste, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en el respaldo de su silla, miraba hacia la ventana con aire distraído. Michiru se sorprendió a si misma contemplando sus facciones de la misma forma que anteriormente lo había hecho con Seiya. Pero su fisionomía era distinta, hermosa en sí la de los dos, pero la de él era más ausente que presente, Seiya irradiaba simpatía, optimismo y alegría. ¡Haruka no se distinguía qué demonios era lo que irradiaba! parecía estar en otro mundo. Aunque es alguien meramente humano, pero un humano distinguido. Realmente se notaba que era un ídolo del modelaje masculino y ahora lo sabía que no por nada, se había posicionado durante cinco años consecutivos, como el mejor.

Haruka regresa la vista hacia el frente, como cuando un sentimiento o escalofrío extraño te hace notar que alguien te está observando. Se despabila un poco y nota a Mizu quien le toma unos leves segundos reaccionar. Haruka abre los ojos como si estuviera haciendo la expresión "¿Qué esperas? Voltéate" mientras hace un círculo con su dedo índice en el aire, indicando el movimiento que debe hacer el chico nuevo; incluyendo en sus facciones una mueca de desagrado.

Y aunque lo había hecho por la incomodidad del asunto al ser observado por alguien en un momento de privacidad interior, lo cierto es que la posición del chico era ya la única que se encontraba fuera de lugar, todos los demás estudiantes habían regresado los pupitres a sus lugares iniciales y solo quedaba él en aquella posición. Los más cercanos los observaban con gracia y diversión en sus rostros por la penosa posición de Mizu.

Este volteó lentamente su lugar y recargó su mano derecha en su sien para evitar las miradas de reojo que aún lo seguían, lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que la profesora había hecho esas indicaciones hacía algunos momentos.

Después de unos minutos le restan importancia al asunto y continúa la profesora con las indicaciones y platicando con sus alumnos acerca de las vacaciones. Michiru hecha una vista a su alrededor, todos sus otros compañeros se encuentran platicando efusivamente en inglés (por lo menos en uno más o menos entendible). Riéndose de alguna broma, entre carcajadas o cara chistosa y alguno que otro golpe en el hombro, cada uno va abandonando el salón paulatinamente y ella hace lo mismo.

.

.

Terminadas las materias siguientes a inglés, Mizu tomó su hora de alimentos yendo a la cafetería, cuando estaba dispuesta a sentarse en una de las mesas vacías, vio una mano que le indicaba que fuera hasta donde estaba él y se sentara ahí.

— ¿Qué tal te va Mizu? — antes de siquiera responderle, ya le estaba bombardeando con más comentarios — Veo que ya entablaste conversación con Haruka Tenoh. ¿Qué tal te pareció?

— Pues, realmente no creo que me pueda figurar una opinión sobre alguien que acabo de conocer, pero… supongo que es algo solitario y muy cuidadoso con sus trabajos.

—¡Bromeas!, ¡Vamos! No me des esa respuesta tan simple y trillada.

— Entonces ¿qué quieres que responda?, realmente no sé a qué te refieres. — le responde a Kiba. Quien hasta el día que lo vieron, le había contado sobre Haruka de una manera menos efusiva.

— Hablo de que es el chico más "importante" del salón, ¡el muchacho es toda una celebridad! — lo dice con emoción.

— Ya lo sé, pero… ¿qué con eso? — lo dice con real sinceridad e inocencia. El ver a una celebridad para ella no es ninguna novedad, aunque pronto comprende que aunque realmente todos los que están en esa escuela vienen de familias adineradas y con gran prestigio, el que Haruka esté ahí es toda una noticia, a pesar de ya llevar dos años en el colegio, según fuentes oficiales; el mismo Kiba para ser precisos se lo comentó segundos después de salir del aula, argumentando que pocas veces lo habían visto hacer equipo con nadie y todos deseaban entablar amistad con él.

— Incluso tiene su club de fans que lo esperan a la entrada/salida principal de la escuela, por si acaso saliera. — Y luego se recarga en su mano suspirando con cara de ensoñación y un poco de decepción— lo que daría yo porque grandes grupos de chicas lindas estuvieran a la puerta de mi escuela esperándome — Mizu no puede evitar reír al ver la cara de su nuevo amigo. — ¡Hey! No te rías, es verídico mi sentimiento.

— No te agobies por eso, estoy seguro que de repente puede ser frustrante. Una multitud de cámaras siguiéndote a todos lados a donde quiera que vayas. — Y movió negando con la cabeza.

— Aun así, sería fantástico — siguió diciendo sin dejar su postura de ensueño. Mizu solo negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo por la expresión de su amigo. — Incluso los Three Lights tienen grupo de fans, pero no le llegan ni a los pies a Haruka — Levanta su postura y sacude la cabeza — Bueno, bueno, a lo que iba — menciona como si hubiera algo importante qué agregar. — Te quería comentar, su representante fue quien casi casi nos prohibió hablarle, eso de molestarlo demasiado, incluso nos hizo firmar un contrato de que de quien recibiera alguna queja pagaría no se cuánta suma de dinero.

— Eso es absurdo — comienza a sentirse un poco inquieta por la situación.

— Incluso todos lo pensamos, pero el rector dio permiso de que así se cumpliera. Es por eso que no nos acercamos. Quise advertirte desde el primer día que llegaste pero no me imaginé que alguien tan simple como nosotros pudiera hablarle, no te ofendas — le agrega antes de que su amigo se molestara, lo cual ni siquiera pasó por la cabeza de la chica — pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya estabas haciendo equipo con él.

— " _Maldita sea"_ — pensó, y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sumergiendo sus dedos en sus cabellos, perpleja de desconcierto y desesperación, ¡demonios! Qué descuidada había sido, por poco y provoca un escándalo, y no de esos en donde sólo te peleas con un alumno que es una celebridad, si no que se imaginó todo el escenario. A Haruka acusándolo de molestarlo y ella siendo expulsada y al mismo tiempo descubierta como mujer, no sólo por la escuela sino por todo el mundo, llevada ante los penales a declarar que había roto quién sabe cuántas leyes.

De pronto se vio pálida y su amigo le dio una palmadita en la espalda, creyendo que solamente era por lo de la suma de dinero por lo que estaba preocupado Mizu.

— Tranquilo, no lo sabías. Todos pensamos que Haruka es un buen chico, pero por si acaso tomamos distancia. Ya sabes, nunca se sabe.

— Así parece — siguió recargada en su mano y enseguida abandonó su postura para tomar un sorbo de agua.

— Bueno, ya que te puse al tanto me voy, he terminado de desayunar y tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase. Falta un poco de tiempo, quiero salir a tomar aire.

— Nos vemos Kiba — se va después de dejarla con semejante angustia. Aunque al poco tiempo se le calman los nervios — ¡vamos! Solo fue un cruce de palabras, no es para tanto — se dice para sí.

— Parece que estás preocupado por algo — escucha una voz conocida y se sobresalta.

— Hola Seiya, ¿qué haces por aquí?

— Bueno, siendo comedor… — contesta viendo lo obvio de la pregunta, Mizu asiente — he visto a tu amigo que se acaba de ir, por tu cara estoy seguro que te contó lo de Tenoh. — voltea a verlo, ¿desde hace cuando que los estaba observando? — La verdad es que Haruka no es tan severo en lo que concierne al contrato que nos hicieron firmar, pero lo cierto es que nadie quiere acercársele por eso. Y los entiendo hasta cierto punto, es un desprestigio que te expulsen de aquí por algo como eso.

— Ya lo creo.

— Pero como te digo, no hay que preocuparse por eso.

— Lo tendré presente. — Y de pronto, por quién sabe qué clase de pensamiento desvariado recordó al chico que la había ayudado cuando intentaban golpearla y considerando que Seiya es de esas personas observadoras a las que no se les escapa nada, aprovechó para preguntarle — Por cierto, cambiando de tema, ¿Conoces a un muchacho…? cómo decirlo… ¿algo desalineado y con ropa floja de taekwondo?

— Claro — comenta comiendo su puré de patata. — Se llama Nícolas. — contesta tan pronto con solo haberle dicho esas dos descripciones.

— Ayer unos chicos intentaron molestarme pero él que me ayudó, no supe ni de dónde salió.

— Seguro que fueron los buscapleitos seguidores de Tigre. Un chico con ojos que le hacen honor a su apodo. — Mizu asiente. — Vaya, sí que son una molestia. Para tu fortuna te encontraste con Nícolas, han sido así con los nuevos desde siempre, puedes confirmarlo preguntando a los compañeros de tu grado. Nícolas no los tolera por eso siempre anda detrás de ellos cuidando o más bien evitando… bueno, que golpeen a los chicos como tú.

— Ya veo, bueno, intenté agradecerle pero fue muy rápido en irse.

— Descuida, no es algo que lo haga porque le agrades o porque sienta que debe proteger a los debiluchos como tú…

— ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias por describirme tan valiente… — lo menciona en tono sarcástico volteando hacia la ventana por instinto.

— ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! — su risa contagiosa incluso hizo sonreír a Mizu que se encontraba según levemente ofendida a su orgullo — Ya, ya, es solo que como te digo, no le gusta que estén provocando problemas, le gusta que el colegio sea tranquilo. Parece busca-pleitos pero la verdad es que es un buen muchacho. Y para librarte un poco de la carga que te aqueja contra Haruka Tenoh, de hecho, él (Nícolas) fue de los primeros en protestar contra ese estúpido contrato, y le pareció ridículo que el rector aceptara esa tonta regla. Estuvo a punto de que lo expulsaran, pero le convencí al rector que él era el mejor profesor de artes marciales y taekwondo del país, además que gracias a él, las "calles del colegio" por decirlo de alguna forma, son seguras para los estudiantes. — Eso considerablemente era un alivio escucharlo, tanto por lo de las peleas, como por lo de Haruka, aunque realmente éste último no cree que sea tan problemático como para causar la expulsión de alguno de sus compañeros, de ser así, es seguro que hubiera utilizado eso para beneficio propio; pero al contrario, sabía mantenerse alejado de sus compañeros como para evitarles problemas. Esa percepción le parecía la más acertada.

— ¿Entonces también es profesor? — reacciona una vez que procesa todos sus pensamientos.

— Así es, es alumno y profesor: el mejor en su arte como ya te lo había dicho — termina sus alimentos y agrega — Bueno, el punto es que desde entonces no le tiene por muy buena estima a Tenoh, incluso intenta molestarlo siempre que puede, aunque intento convencerlo de lo contrario. Gracias a eso fue que nos bajaron de piso, porque él está también en el tercero, no acepta que ningún estudiante tenga privilegios, sin molestarse siquiera en pensar que él sí los tiene.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mí a mis espaldas y a desprestigiar mi reputación Kou? — Nícolas le toma de la cabeza y mueve su mano despeinándolo un poco, haciendo que este se sobresalte por la sorpresa de su amigo.

— No estaba hablando de ti, ¿quién te dijo eso? — Por un momento Michiru logró percibir una pequeña gota de sudor en el elegante muchacho.

— No me metas en tus asuntos — contesta sin ninguna señal de molestia ni enojo. Simplemente con ignorancia hacia la situación, cualesquiera que esta pudiese involucrarlo.

— No lo hacía, solo le contaba a mi amigo que si Haruka Tenoh o Tigre lo molestaban, podría pedirte ayuda.

— ¿Lo vuelo a repetir? — el muchacho despeinado, quien estaba comiendo su puré de manzana, deja de comerla para mirar desafiante a Seiya, quien a su vez, hace un puchero como si lo hubiera regañado su padre. La reacción de ambos provoca en Michiru una sonrisa inevitable, a lo cual ambos se le quedan viendo extrañados sin saber qué fue lo que provocó tal sonrisa — ¿qué es lo que es tan gracioso? — ladea la cabeza como un felino que está analizando a su presa. Mizu deja de reír instantáneamente y mueve la cabeza aprisa.

—Nada — se apresura a decir cuando se percata de la mirada fulminante de ambos.

—No me inmiscuyan en sus asuntos — sin decir nada más, se hunde en sus pensamientos mientras va devorando su comida.

— Tengo nulas intenciones de mantener una pelea con nadie, así que no creo…. — antes de que terminara su oración, Nícolas escupió trocitos de su comida, provocados por atragantarse mientras intentaba reír. Pero esto no le impidió soltar una carcajada.

— Es que ni siquiera necesitas no desearlo, basta con que provoques lo más mínimo a esos cuatro… — indicó en la mesa donde estaban sentados los que acompañaban al que apodaban Ojo de Tigre, apodo ganado debido al color y la extraña forma de sus ojos, tan parecidos a los del peligroso felino — para que te busques pleito en todos lados. Normalmente te molestan una vez y ya pero…— lo miró de arriba abajo una vez más, como el día anterior lo hizo el profesor de atletismo — con esa facha que te cargas…. — negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Michiru no comprendió porqué les era tan difícil verlo como hombre. Bueno, hasta la pregunta le parecía tonta conociendo ella de antemano la respuesta, pero se estaba esforzando por parecer un machito, tal como se lo había dicho a Kelvin.

El alumno-profesor guardó silencio y se metió a la boca un gran trozo de carne, masticándolo sin la más mínima compasión por el animal muerto, como si fuera un salvaje que recién encontró comida después de estar días perdido en el bosque.

Mizu hace el gran esfuerzo de contener una mueca de asco y desagrado. Una vez más conoce a una persona que le pareció genial y a la mínima oportunidad de conocerlo, éste le muestra otra cara. Bueno, aunque realmente no le pareció tan amable desde la primera vez que lo vio.

— Que no te engañe, no es tan desagradable como parece — como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Seiya rompe los segundos de hielo que se habían formado tras la declaración del chico desalineado. El muchacho guapo se detiene unos milisegundos a pensar y luego reacciona — Bueno la verdad es que si es desagradable, pero es buena persona — Nícolas sonríe de lado y en unos minutos de terminar su comida, se va. Es como si Seiya fuera su hermano pequeño, que puede decir cualquier cosa de él, pero él no le dice nada o lo golpea si quiera.

— Es probable que le haya resultado desagradable a tu amigo.

— Tranquilo, eso pasa con todos. Antes creo que le caíste bien porque tuvo una conversación contigo. Normalmente no habla con nadie— a Michiru esto le dio una buena corazonada, tal vez encontraría en ellos dos unos buenos amigos. Ambos tenían cualidades extrañas, pero que le gustaban mucho para poder congeniar con ellos. Eran sus modelos perfectos.

—¿Qué clase tienes ahora? — preguntó cuando ambos terminaron su comida.

— Física Nuclear, supongo que estará en el otro edificio.

—Así es, está en el edificio C. Yo voy al Edificio F, así que luego nos vemos bonito.

—Nos vemos— no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su amigo pues estaba viendo el horario en la hoja de su itinerario — ¡… Espera ¿Qué dijis….?—, antes de terminar, Seiya ya estaba unas cuantas mesas delante de él. — Demonios, no quiero que me empiecen a etiquetar de niña. — caminó derecho hacia el lado contrario que había caminado su carismático amigo y se encontró enfrente de las puertas del edificio C, Abrió las puertas de cristal y recorrió los salones de la planta baja para ver si se encontraba con el número del que le habían asignado. Al no encontrar ninguno preguntó con la secretaria del edificio, en el momento, atrás de Mizu llegó alguien conocido.

— El salón que buscas se encuentra en el segundo piso, en el fondo, subiendo las escaleras, del lado derecho — contesta la secretaria de forma cortés.

— Gracias — quien había llegado era Haruka Tenoh. Al topárselo de frente cuando iba a retirarse, pensó en saludarle al ver que éste también le miraba, pero enseguida abandonó esa idea cuando su mirada solo duró unos instantes, tan fugaces como un parpadeo.

Ella se retira y su compañero de atletismo se queda platicando un rato con la secretaria quien se le ve muy sonriente.

.

Sin embargo, a Haruka no tiene intenciones de coquetearle, solamente está preguntando si llegará su profesor ya que tiene media hora de retraso y en caso de que no asista, aprovechará el tiempo para ir a entrenar.

— El profesor avisó que no va a venir. Les mandó esta lista de trabajos — La secretaria aprovecha para rosarle la mano cuando le entrega los trabajos con ambas manos pero él ignora el coqueteo, que más que intimidarle, le resulta incómodo, un roce de piel no va a despertar en él sentimientos amorosos ni el gusto por alguien que ni siquiera conoce. No por descortesía ni desagrado, simplemente por sentido común. Toma sus tareas y les da un vistazo, son más que suficientes, pero no lo suficientemente complicados como para que no pueda hacerlos por la tarde cuando terminen todas sus clases y los entrenamientos.

— Te lo agradezco — se apresura a subir y darle los trabajos al prefecto.

Una vez habiendo tomado las fotos necesarias a las notas, aprovecha los 15 minutos que le quedan libres para llegar tiempo antes a la cancha de entrenamiento. Pero desde lo lejos puede ver que Rubeus ya ha estado un rato entrenando. Después de pasar por los vestidores y cambiarse la ropa, se acerca a un paso moderado a su compañero de habitación.

— ¿Ya llevas tiempo aquí?

— Más o menos una hora. No vinieron los profesores de física, tuvieron una reunión.

— Ya veo.

—Si no fueras tan… "dedicado"— menciona esto de forma despectiva y ríe por lo bajo — entonces hubieras tenido más tiempo para entrenar.

—No necesitas explicaciones — Rubeus solo se limitó a sonreír sarcásticamente en una lateral sonrisa.

— ¿Que no te pagan suficiente en tus comerciales, videos, presentaciones y tu modelaje? — a Haruka esta pregunta no le provoca intimidación, ni enojo. Al contrario, sabe que le carcome la envidia a Rubeus y no cree necesario el pelearse cuando él mismo reconoce que le tiene envidia. Tan solo se limita a reír mientras tomas sus posiciones de carrera, de cuclillas y levantando los muslos, con un pie adelante y el otro atrás, esperando la señal del entrenador. Ambos parten en carrera, pero todos están conscientes de quién será el ganador, siempre ha sido así. Cinco vueltas son las que tienen que dar, Haruka de repente parece que pierde la velocidad, pero nuevamente se recupera en la curva de la tercer vuelta. Entonces llega la quinta, y cuando parece que Rubeus va a ganar, Haruka incrementa su velocidad nuevamente llegando en primer lugar. Suena el silbatazo del profesor, bajando la bandera cuando llega el primero.

—Demonios Haruka… — dice molesto Rubeus, mientras estira sus pies y respira hondamente. — No tienes que fingir que te voy a ganar, simplemente corre y ya.

Haruka bajó su velocidad para ver si Rubeus era capaz de ganarle cuando descendiera su velocidad, pero al ver que iba llegando a la meta su contrincante, sintió una descarga de adrenalina y corrió hasta rebasarlo.

Michiru quien llegó hace unos segundos, escuchó la conversación, no se imaginó que de verdad Haruka tuviera tanta velocidad, aun manejando distintos niveles al mismo tiempo. Era increíble la manera en la que se manejaba con el viento y la tierra, como si volara cada vez que él quisiera. Aunque sabía que era un gran corredor, no se imaginó que tanto.

—Señor Kobayashi ¿se va a quedar ahí de bobo o va a empezar a calentar?

— ¡Lo siento señor! — esta vez ya tiene preparada su uniforme deportivo. Se lo mandaron unas tallas grandes y le queda flojo, pero eso es precisamente lo que desea.

—¿Por qué no se vino a entrenar antes como sus compañeros?

—¿Cómo?

—Los docentes de física tuvieron una reunión así que no tuvieron clases la hora anterior los del edificio C.

—Amm… es que… yo, bueno….

— ¡Vah! Olvídelo. ¡Vamos apúrese a entrenar!

La verdad era que había aprovechado para salir del instituto y comprar nieve en la cafetería de afuera, la cual se encuentra en medio de los dos institutos, el de mujeres y el de hombres. La idea había sido de Kiba y Kelvin quienes últimamente los habían visto muy contentos, incluso cuando el profesor de Química ambiental los retó por no terminar su tarea a tiempo. Kelvin ni siquiera se puso a llorar como normalmente lo hacen cuando lo regañan (Michiru no había asistido con él en ninguna clase, pero él lloraba con ella por teléfono a causa de los regaños de los profesores).

Fue cuando entonces decidieron contarle que se iban a ir de intercambio en Alemania, en una competencia internacional de ajedrez.

" _¡Oh! ¿De verdad? — contestó un tanto entusiasmada, pero al mismo tiempo asustada porque se iba a quedar sola en ese peligroso instituto. Estaba feliz por Kelvin, pero pensaba que se iba a sentir muy sola cuando él se fuera. Si bien, no es que Kelvin la mantenga muy protegida, pero así se siente cuando está cerca de él, se siente segura y no se siente sola estando rodeada de tantos hombres — ¡Me alegra saberlo Kelvin! — le dio un golpe en el hombro, pero notó que este muchacho se había puesto triste también._

— _Pero te voy a dejar solo Mizu, tú que vienes de tan lejos — contestó cabizbajo el chico de lentes. Ambos sabían a lo que se refería, no era que Michiru hubiera ido de intercambio, incluso había asistido a la escuela hermana._

— _¡Vah! Voy a estar bien — Michiru sabía que en cualquier momento se le podrían salir las lágrimas a su compañero así que lo distrajo cuando vio entrar a su querida Molly — Mira Kelvin, ahí viene Molly — el posible llanto desapareció de la cara de su amigo para convertirse en una gran sonrisa. En cuanto la vio, se levantó y le ofreció comprarle un helado, ella aceptó aun cuando él no le gusta, pero Michiru sabe que es una muchacha tierna que jamás será capaz de romperle el corazón a su mejor amigo"._

Haruka y Rubeus continuaron entrenando sin prestarle atención al muchacho más era su disputa silenciosa que su interés por el chico nuevo.

Mizu realizó una rutina de tres vueltas, esta vez las terminó sin estar tan cansada ya que afortunadamente hizo un duro calentamiento, ni tampoco corrió de un lado para otro buscando su uniforme. Esta vez solo hizo sus vueltas. El profesor le había pedido cinco pero realizó cuatro, suficientes como para que se le considerara a ingresar en las competencias locales. Los demás que estaban entrenando, la felicitaron por el logro y por el ingreso en el grupo, solo Haruka y Rubeus la ignoraron. Algunos solo iban a practicar deporte por diversión y otros si lo hacían como una meta, como su pasión. Pero ninguno se atrevía a competir contra los dos grandes líderes.

— Es cierto que eres rápido, pero naturalmente nunca podrás ganarle a Rubeus — dice un chico de cabello dorado, llamado Andrew.

— ¡¿Que dices?! ¿a Rubeus? ¡Ja!, nunca será capaz de ganarle a Haruka. Ni siquiera Rubeus ha podido con él, por más que lo ha intentado — contesta más efusivo Yaten — ese Haruka es todo un Dios en este deporte — ambos sonríen por la efusividad de su compañero.

— Tranquilos amigos, no tengo intenciones de ganarle a ninguno de los dos. Además no es que pueda aunque así lo quisiera. ¡Mírenlos! parecen gacelas — les indicó al lugar donde estaban los competidores estrella. Ambos corrían de un lado a otro con una velocidad impresionante.

— Bueno como les iba diciendo, las competencias estatales serán en un mes, así que tendremos tiempo de sobra para entrenar.

— ¿Estatales? ¿Qué no son locales? — Corrige Andrew. Yaten hace una pausa y después continúa sin prestarle atención a su error.

— Cómo sea, estos dos no serán problema para nosotros, ellos ya están compitiendo para otro nivel.

— ¿Ellos para qué convocatoria participan?

— ¿Qué no lo sabes? ¡Buff!, novato — echa un bufido el de cabello plateado, al tiempo que cruza los brazos — ellos están compitiendo para las olimpiadas, son seleccionados.

— ¡Wow! ¿De verdad? — abre sus ojos como plato al escuchar la grande noticia, como si no lo supiera. Por un momento piensa que tal vez por eso Haruka se ve siempre tan ausente, pero después recuerda su expresión, y reconoce que parece por motivos diferentes.

— Es cierto, fueron elegidos los campeones para representar al país en las siguientes olimpiadas. — afirma Andrew

— ¡Eso es increíble!

— Ni tanto, entrenan muy duro — interrumpe el rubio — Hay veces en que alguno de los dos no asiste a clases por el cansancio, a pesar de que el profesor les dice que duerman sus 10 o 9 horas como mínimo.

— Además eso también les impide tener una vida social activa.

— ¿Son tan antisociales?

— ¡No es verdad Yaten! una vez conocí a una atleta de natación que entrenaba muy duro, pero aun así le quedaba tiempo para salir con amigos y parrandear — contesta muy orgulloso de la información — el ser tan presumidos y codiciados (en el sentido que son deseables por las chicas) es lo que les quita a los amigos — hace una pausa y aprovecha para añadir una corrección — bueno Rubeus solo es presumido, codiciado no.

— Haruka habla y te contesta pero… supongo ya que sabrás las razones por las que con pocos o nadie conversa — Mizu asiente — Dan miedo los dos, Haruka por eso y Rubeus por su antipatía.

— Es el precio de la fama. — Andrew voltea hacia los atletas.

— Es cierto, sabe por qué será así — Michiru se pone pensativa sin llegar a levantar ningún comentario.

— Ha de ser porque no tiene novia — contesta tratando de inmiscuirse en la conversación, fuera de solo escuchar o afirmar.

— ¡Cállate Mizu! Yo tampoco tengo novia y no soy antisocial — al contrario de provocarle miedo, a Michiru le dio risa la furia del plateado.

— Vaya, supongo que después de todo serías un gran "amigo" de Haruka — contesta levantando sus cejas en forma picaresca. Naturalmente los tres entendieron la insinuación de Andrew.

— ¡Ya, dejen de burlarse de mí! — Esto solo provocaba que los otros dos rieran más fuerte, provocando que el chico también terminara por reírse — ¡Wacala Andrew! ya apestas horrible, vámonos ya a duchar.

— Espera, yo no juego del mismo lado que tu — contesta todavía riéndose — ¡Rayos! — Se olió de lado levantando su brazo, arruga la nariz y cierra los ojos apretándolos mientras su boca emite un sonido de asco — es cierto, ya olemos feo — se levanta de su asiento en el primer escalón de las gradas — vámonos antes de que se llenen con los de futbol.

— Si, todos esos son unos cochinos entre ellos, y luego dicen que nosotros.

— De vez en cuando los veo tocándose entre ellos.

— Si, eso es asqueroso. Y lo peor es que lo hacen en frente de todo el mundo, en sus partidos cuando meten gol o cuando están un cerca del otro.

— Es verdad, que asco — hace una mueca como si estuviese oliendo algo desagradable.

— Vámonos ya tú — dice refiriéndose a su rubio amigo.

— ¿Vienes Mizu?

— Luego los alcanzo — lo dice con cara de susto.

— No te pases Mizu ¿A poco por lo que acabamos de decir? — suelta riendo.

— No en realidad, solo quiero tomar unos cuantos trucos de aquellos dos — apunta hacia Haruka y Rubeus.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Trucos? ¿A caso piensas que hay algún truco detrás de su velocidad? — cuestiona incrédulo el chico de ojos verdes. — ¡Ja! Novato

— No lo sé, puede ser posible — Yaten niega rodeando sus ojos fastidiado por la respuesta del muchacho. Mizu está consciente de que no hay nada raro en su velocidad, pero… ¿cómo decirles que no puede entrar con ellos en las duchas?

Ambos se fueron burlándose de la ingenuidad del muchacho. Mizu se queda observando atentamente y se pregunta ¿Cómo es posible que alguien alcance tanta velocidad? Es cierto que Haruka quizá no era tan rápido como aquel quien rompió el récord de velocidad por segundo, pero se le acerca mucho al nivel.

— ¿Piensas ir a ducharte? O te vas a quedar aquí contemplando a los atletas.

— Quihubo Seiya ¿qué haces en este lado de la cancha? Tú eres de por allá — le indica a donde están sus compañeros.

— Me topé a tu profesor en el camino cuando él venía hacia acá, me pidió que le trajera una bebida. Hace unos minutos se la acabo de dar.

— ¿Cómo es que no te vi pasar?

—Estabas platicando con Yaten y con un rubio — Mizu hace memoria y asiente.

— Es cierto — reacciona un momento — ¿conoces a Yaten?

— ¡Claro! Estamos en la misma clase cultural, la de música.

— ¿De verdad?

—Así es, él y otro compañero hemos formado un grupo que se llama Three Lights y tocamos en el club Fugaz.

—Wow, eso es genial. Recuérdame pedirte después un autógrafo para cuando te conviertas en famoso.

— ¡Hey qué te pasa! pero si ya somos famosos.

— Nunca había escuchado de ese grupo.

—Tal vez vienes de un rincón muy alejado de la tierra — responde ofendido —somos muy buenos.

—Quizá algún día de estos los escuche tocar y entonces pueda forjarme mi propia opinión — Seiya le da un leve golpe en el hombro.

— Que gracioso Mizu — esta ríe por la cara de agobio en su amigo.

— ¿Por qué nunca los he visto juntos? Me refiero a si son amigos o solo lo hacen por tocar.

—Nos llevamos bien, pero el grupo se formó en base a una sugerencia del profesor de música respecto a nuestras voces y los instrumentos que tocamos. Dijo que seríamos buen equipo y la verdad no se equivocó. La convivencia es amena cuando estamos tocando y ensayando, pero amigos lo que se dice amigos, realmente no.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuándo van a tocar?

— Este sábado, en la noche.

— Muy bien, espero poder ir. — Mizu se levanta y toma su mochila junto con su bebida — Cuando terminé la rutina el profesor me eligió para participar en las competencias locales de atletismo. Así que tal vez me pida que entrene muy duro estos días. La verdad no creí que fuera tan rápid…— por un segundo se le estaba escapando decir rápida. Pero se muerde la lengua y se detiene a tiempo sin que Seiya pueda notarlo.

— Sabía que te elegiría, te lo dije desde un principio. Eres bueno — menciona mientras camina a una zona peligrosa: los vestidores. En el trayecto Mizu busca algún pretexto que le haga regresarse y no entrar a ese edificio peligroso lleno de hombres desnudos.

—Espera — se detiene en seco y da un golpe en la frente — ¡que bobo!, se me olvidó mi ropa. Tendré que ir al edificio por ella — Seiya suelta una carcajada que contagia indirectamente a la chica —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Sí que eres un muchacho tonto Mizu. Por eso se llaman vestidores, ahí en tu casillero debes tener tu ropa. La has de haber dejado cuando te pusiste el uniforme — Lo había olvidado. Aprovechó que no había nadie y entró para cambiarse el uniforme que le acababan de enviar.

—Eh… es cierto… ¿Qué distraído verdad? — Emite una sonrisa nerviosa, lo que hace que Seiya la analice cuidadosamente — "¿Y ahora cómo salgo de esta?"

—¡Mizu! —detrás de ellos venía corriendo un muchacho de estatura baja y muy delgado pero con músculos definidos, pareciera que todos los que practican deporte en esa escuela también lo hacen para ganar músculos. Llega sudando debido al entrenamiento y a la corrida que dio para alcanzarlos.

—¿Qué sucede Mimo? — pregunta Seiya quien al parecer conoce al chico. A estas alturas ella se pregunta a quién no conoce.

—El profesor quiere hablar contigo — con la cabeza indica con una mirada hacia Mizu. Ella agradece por lo bajo y suelta un suspiro bendiciendo a su suerte.

—Gracias Mimo — encoje los hombros volteando a ver al chico de cabello largo — Nos vemos entonces Seiya.

—Ya dijiste — contesta el chico no muy feliz por la interrupción, si ella hubiese entrado, entonces por fin podría saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Pero lo mejor era que todavía tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

— ¿Me llamó, profesor? — no sólo estaba el entrenador, también estaba Haruka. A Rubeus se lo había topado en el camino y al parecer se le veía molesto y frustrado.

— Hace un momento te dije que competirías en los torneos locales y como todavía te falta condición, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que nos queda, el señor Haruka Tenoh será tu entrenador — realmente le inquietó y asustó esa noticia. Que le pusieran por entrenador al chico más prohibido de la universidad (sin el sentido extraño que le dio a esa oración), no era lo más adecuado para ella.

— Entrenador, pero usted…

—Yo tengo que continuar apoyándolos a ellos ya que van en un nivel más avanzado que el de ustedes y van a competir. Yaten y Andrew también tienen que entrenar, pero ellos ya tienen más experiencia. Usted entrenará junto con el señor Tenoh ¿Si quedó claro para los dos, verdad?

—¡Si, señor! — respondieron al unísono. De saber que esto pasaría, entonces Michiru estaba segura que no hubiera aceptado competir. Estuvo a dos milisegundos de retractarse y no competir en las locales, pero por algún motivo no reunió el valor para hacerlo, el entrenador estaba tan emocionado cuando se lo dijo que le pareció difícil expresar una negativa ante la propuesta.

—Denme sus credenciales, los tengo que registrar para que puedan usar el campo en el horario que necesiten. — Ambos se las entregaron.

El entrenador se fue y los dejó solos para que discutieran acerca de horarios y acuerdos que manejarían. Estar con Haruka en inglés, era una cosa. Fácilmente se podría cambiar de lugar y sentarse en un sitio apartado de él, cerca de Nícolas y Seiya, por ejemplo. Pero ahora no tendría escapatoria, debía estar al mando de él… miles de preguntas le brotaron en el interior, entre ellas estaban: ¿Y si lo fastidiaba?, ¿y si lo acusaba por no ser lo suficientemente buena?, ¿y si la descubría por ser mujer? La más importante de todas.

Por su parte a Haruka no tiene inconveniente ante la situación, ya había entrenado antes a otros de sus compañeros. El profesor se lo había comentado el día anterior pero no se imaginó que sería el chico que había hecho equipo con él en inglés, aunque eso era realmente irrelevante.

— Este es el horario que vamos a manejar — se acerca a la mesita de metal que tiene el profesor debajo del toldo. Comienza sacando del bolso de su short del lado derecho un pequeño papel doblado, lo desenvuelve y explica — Tenemos una hora de clase aquí, pero después tenemos la actividad cultural, aunque esa realmente no será problema. Tendremos una hora adicional al entrenamiento. Esto es esencial para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre ¿Ya habías practicado deporte antes?

—Em… si claro — pensó en decirle que también practicaba natación, pero para no entrar en esa clase de forma obligatoria tuvo que dar una receta médica en la que señalaba que era alérgico a los productos químicos que se ponen en una alberca — corría también en la escuela de donde vengo.

—Bien, no será tan difícil entonces, pero también deberás cuidar mucho tu alimentación. No todo lo que sirven en la cafetería es bueno para los deportistas. Así que tienes que ser selectivo. En cuanto a la hidratación, debes tomar bebidas que sean isotónicas, que aporten glucosa y agua en concentraciones del 5% al 7%, también pequeñas dosis de sales, en particular sodio para evitar la hiponatremia que se sufre en temporadas de calor. Aunque debes de estar consciente que el hidratarte no significa que tomes demasiada agua. Tanto es malo no beber, como beber en exceso. Así que con estas recomendaciones puedes seguir una dieta perfecta para el entrenamiento. Te servirá para que tengas un mejor rendimiento y concentración, así como también para la agilidad y la memorización — Conocía bien el tema y sabía hablarlo perfectamente, tal vez esa era su rutina de diario y aún más estricta — Aquí tienes una lista de los alimentos — Michiru echa un vistazo a la lista que le entrega, tenía una dieta de lunes a domingo.

—Está bien — Haruka se siente un poco fastidiado, en parte por su presión que se viene siempre antes de las competencias y ahora con más razón porque podría ocupar ese tiempo que está utilizando en entrenar a aquel muchacho para entrenar él. Pero sabe que el profesor así lo sugirió para que no se sobreentrene, lo conoce demasiado.

— Comenzaremos ahora mismo, que es la clase de cultura, pero como estamos justificados en representación de la escuela nuestras clases respectivas se suspenden en temporada de competencia. Justo ahora el profesor fue a entregar los justificantes a las áreas.

—¿Entrenaremos justo ahora?

—Así es… ¿tienes algún inconveniente? — Le espetó molesto, acentuando en su tono un aire retador, a que dijera un sí por respuesta.

El deseo de Mizu es realmente ese: responderle que sí tiene problema, que le molesta que le hayan avisado a última hora los cambios de planes y que quiere abstenerse de participar. Que quiere pasar los días con su amigo Kelvin antes de que se fuera al extranjero. Pero naturalmente que él no tendría esa como una respuesta aceptable y temía provocar el disgusto de la celebridad más importante del instituto.

—No — terminó por responder. Muy en el fondo se arrepiente una y otra vez el haber aceptado entrar a la competencia, de otra manera ahora estaría con su mejor amigo festejando su victoria en el ajedrez.

Por un momento creyó que la piedad de Haruka saldría a la luz y le diría que dejarían de entrenar para que se fuera a sus clases de cultura, pero sus falsas esperanzas se fueron al hoyo cuando terminó la hora de una serie de duros y difíciles entrenamientos. Entre velocidad, potencia, salto, trote y demás pesadas rutinas, ahora lo comprueba, Haruka Tenoh es un ser despiadado y sin corazón que no le importa nada más que ganar y él mismo. No encuentra en su rostro ninguna señal de compasión. Haruka no se inmuta frente al dolor y el cansancio del muchacho.

Justo en el momento de la última serie de ejercicios, Michiru siente que no puede más. Un solo movimiento y va a desmayar. Ahora entiende porqué el profesor lo deja a él como entrenador suplente o de apoyo. Porque es más estricto que él mismo.

—Vamos Kobayashi, una más.

—Ya… ya no… — contesta con entrecortadas respiraciones, agitada conteniendo el llanto y con un dolor en el estómago producido por el cansancio, como si tuviera muchas ganas de vomitar.

— Levántate y continúa. Una más — la respuesta sin sentimiento alguno provoca en Mizu aún más furia.

— ¡Que no entiendes!, — dice agitada balbuceando mientras está de rodillas apoyándose con los codos en el pasto, con la cabeza baja dejando caer el sudor en gotas continuas — He dicho que terminé aquí — Haruka no reacciona de ninguna manera a sus palabras de desesperación, en su lugar, mantiene una mirada insensible e indiferente. — ¡Demándame! Haz lo que quieras — se pone de pie, no sin dificultad y le da la espalda para marcharse.

Haruka esboza una sonrisa sin que éste pueda verla o percibirla: ¿demandarlo? ¡Qué tontería!, todos los demás actuaban de la misma forma por el mismo temor; él se agrega a la lista de los más simples tan solo al decirle "demándame", alguno que otro se las ingeniaba por decirle cualquier insulto, que después mágicamente olvidaban que lo decían, como si hubieran estado borrachos.

—Se lo dije al profesor, le dije que no podrías con esto — sin decir nada más, se aleja dejando al muchacho perplejo y furioso por la extraña persona que se encontraba caminando a sus espaldas.

Michiru se deja caer completamente en el piso, dejando su pecho hacia el cielo, agitada, contrariada y fatigada. Aunque reconoce que le hace sentir un poco bien el agotamiento del cuerpo.

— Tal vez me pasé un poco con ese Tenoh — y después recuerda su mirada insensible — No, en realidad no. Se lo merecía por inhumano. Aunque ahora que recuerdo, mi entrenador de gimnasio es igual o parecido — se levanta como puede y hace una serie de estiramientos. Dirigiéndose a los vestidores, camina a paso lento pero ya no tan cansada después de haber entrenado.

Ya no había nadie, todos se habían ido a estudiar o a descansar. Solo quedaban quienes recogían los obstáculos del campo y los que se quedan a recoger la basura.

Entra en el edificio esperando no encontrarse a nadie ahí, voltea disimuladamente a todos lados para revisar si nadie está cerca o si nadie se está acercando.

— Ya empieza a obscurecer, si no fuera por ese "princeso" ahorita estaría en mi habitación haciendo la tarea. Pero en su lugar estoy aquí en los vestidores intentando ducharme y cuidar que no venga nadie — Va a su casillero y saca su ropa, nuevamente mira de un lado a otro antes de entrar en la ducha. No le costaría nada irse a bañar en su cuarto, pero está demasiado sudorosa como para ir caminando por los pasillos así de mugrosa.

Afortunadamente hay tres regaderas que tienen puerta. La de la orilla está pegada a la pared, así que es perfecta y la elige para bañarse. Se asegura de cerrar bien, colgando su toalla en la puerta para que no se logre transparentar (que aunque no lo hace, cualquier precaución es poca). Antes de desnudarse revisa si no escucha ruido. Se alegra de escuchar solamente el silbido del viento. Comienza por quitarse la camiseta y los bermudas, después se quita la venda que rodea su pecho, no la presiona mucho, para que no le duelan sus pechos, pero aun así siente el jalón en la respiración y el peso de la gravedad en sus pulmones. Al quitarse la última prenda abre la llave y sale agua calientita, abre la llave del agua fría y queda una exquisita combinación para recuperar energías: más fría que caliente.

Unos segundos antes de terminar con su baño, escucha que abren la puerta. Inmediatamente cierra las llaves de la regadera — ¿Seguro que las escondiste aquí?

—Claro, la revisión apenas fue ayer, normalmente no revisan dos días seguidos a menos que sepan o se enteren de algo.

—Confirmé con los chicos de los otros edificios y al parecer a ninguno lo han atrapado, hasta ahorita. — ¿Dónde las tienes? ¡Ya sácalas!

—Espera, primero hay que revisar si no hay nadie — esa fue la señal de advertencia que hizo acelerar el corazón de Michiru. Tenía que descubrir cómo podría cambiarse lo más rápido posible sin tener que hacer ruido. La situación y el saber que eran cuatro hombres lo complicaba aún más el tener que vestirse. Sabe que no hay tiempo para ponerse la venda. Se pone su ropa interior, una camiseta, una playera y después el cinturón con su falso miembro, seguido del pantalón. Jamás en su vida se había vestido a la velocidad de la luz. Aunque eso le ocasionó que se escuchara el salpicar del agua en el suelo, cuando sus pies se movían.

— ¡Esperen!... — se quedaron quietos — ¡Escuché algo! — para su desgracia las voces le parecieron conocidas.

—Vamos amigo, sal de donde estés — las voces se escuchan cada vez más cerca, sobre todo porque los acosadores saben que quien esté escuchando debe de estar en alguna de las regaderas con puerta o en los baños. Revisaron estos últimos y por los pasillos que forman entre las cinco filas de los casilleros. Michiru cada vez siente más pánico, sus manos le sudan y apenas puede respirar. Los pies le tiemblan y el piso mojado no ayuda mucho.

Mira de un lado a otro, intenta buscar algún borde que le ayude a levantar los pies y sostenerse para que no pueda verse a través de la rendija de aproximadamente 10 cm que se forma entre la puerta y el suelo, pero no encuentra nada con lo que pueda salvarse. Intenta sentarse en las llaves pero se resbala una y otra vez, ocasionando que ellos confirmen sus sospechas acerca del lugar donde se escucha el chapotear del agua.

— ¡Aquí está, lo encontré! — grita uno que se asoma por debajo de la puerta y puede verle los pies y la cara, Michiru se coloca la toalla como si fuera un saco, por detrás de la espalda y se la lleva hacia adelante, pues a pesar de tener ya toda su ropa puesta, la forma de sus pechos alcanza a notarse. Su ropa interior sucia la sostiene con la venda limpia que se enreda alrededor de la cintura debajo de la camisa. Con las manos sostiene su uniforme deportivo. Agradece que haya llevado consigo la ropa y no la haya dejado en el casillero — ¡Vaya! — su cara de perversión le hace pensar en lo peor — Es el que tiene cara de niña — los demás se ríen y se alcanza a escuchar la furia de Ojo de Tigre.

—¡Maldición! ¡Sal de ahí desgraciado! ¡Abre! — golpea la puerta. Michiru no sabe para dónde esconderse, toca y golpea las paredes como esperando que se muevan y le den paso a una salida. En su desesperado intento por salirse, se pasa rápido por debajo de la puerta, a la siguiente regadera, sin que los otros se den cuenta pues están ocupados intentando tumbar la puerta de donde estaba. Al ver que no logran tirarla, uno de ellos se asoma por debajo dándose cuenta que ha desaparecido. Pero gracias a su panorámica visión, puede verla que está arrastrándose para pasar al tercer baño.

— ¡Allá está! — los otros tres se apresuran a ir por el pobre muchacho quien intenta levantarse rápido para salir corriendo. Sus intentos fallan cuando uno de ellos lo toma de la camisa jalándolo hacia él y después tomándolo de los hombros, lo empuja hacia la cabecera de la primer fila en los casilleros.

Era el colmo, primero los encontraba detrás de los edificios; después se entera de que su mejor amigo la va a dejar sola; Haruka quien es una pesadilla como entrenador y ahora esto… no era justo, sencillamente no lo era.

— ¡Otra vez tú! Dime ¿Qué escuchaste? — los cuatro la estaban rodeando asegurándose de que no tuviera lugar por dónde escapar. A Michiru le invade la impotencia y la furia, no era su culpa el haber estado ahí en ese momento preciso como si fuera su intención acusarlos y sin embargo ahí estaba, en el momento y lugar no indicados, y todo por tomar decisiones apresuradas. Debió de haberse ido a duchar a su cuarto como tantas veces se lo decía a sí misma y se lo recalcaba Kelvin.

— No escuché nada, lo juro — contesta intentando parecer tranquila — levanta su mano derecha como si estuviera en un interrogatorio. Y en realidad no mentía, sólo había escuchado que estaban buscando algo, quién sabe qué cosa. Pero al parecer esto no le ayudó nada en su defensa ya que Tigre, quien se encontraba ya con los puños cerrados y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada se acercó rápido hasta ella, la tomó por el cuello de la playera y la levantó hasta ponerla de puntillas.

— El otro día por tu culpa pasamos un mal rato con Nícolas… — la zarandeaba con mucha facilidad golpeándola contra el casillero. Mizu le sostuvo por las muñecas con fuerza y le miró desafiante a los ojos.

— ¡No es mi culpa que sean unos idiotas! ¡IMBÉCILES BUENOS PARA NADA!, ¡se merecen que les de otra paliza y más palizas! — si iba a ser golpeado, por lo menos que tuvieran motivos para hacerlo. En la furia que descargó con cada una de sus palabras se iba toda la frustración que había sentido desde que los vio. Estaba indefensa, sola y aun así sintió coraje para soltarle un puñetazo. Los presentes se quedaron desconcertados. Tigre la soltó por un momento y al darse cuenta la sostuvo nuevamente.

— ¡Escúchame, ya me cansaste! — la sostiene con una mano mientras que con la otra toma vuelo para darle un golpe directo en la cara. Mizu cierra los ojos, en un instante fugaz recuerda la vez que la salvó Nícolas, pero se recuerda nuevamente que esta vez está sola.

Por segunda ocasión siente que la adrenalina le invade el cuerpo recorriéndole desde la punta de sus pies, pasando hasta su estómago y sus manos, obligándola a apretar sus puños como volviéndose más fuerte y sacando la furia al abrir los ojos. En ese momento mira que Tigre lanza el golpe y rápidamente ella mueve su cabeza hacia un lado provocando que éste se golpee en el casillero con la misma fuerza con la que intentaba no solo pegarle, al parecer tenía también pensado romperle la nariz. Con el golpe latente, Michiru lo avienta, provocando que éste se tambalee y la suelte, se cae al piso mojado y los otros tres se quedan reaccionando lentamente momentos después cuando ven que Mizu intenta escaparse. Sin ser conscientes aún de la escena presenciada. ¿Cómo alguien de forma tan frágil puede tumbar a tigre?

— ¡Atrapen a ese desgraciado! — les grita mientras intenta en el piso de forma inútil ponerse de pie para terminar por caer nuevamente.

Mizu se las arregla para no caerse mientras corre en las bañeras, en parte por sostenerse de los casilleros y los gabinetes y otra parte por el entrenamiento otorgado a poder correr con zapatillas.

Cuando está a punto de llegar a la salida, uno de los que la perseguían alcanzó a empujarla provocando que ella chocara contra una pared. Interpone sus manos entre la pared y su cara para evitar golpearse, no sin terminar con rasguños en los codos y las manos a causa de la fuerza del golpe. Intenta retomar su partida pero uno llega por la derecha y otro por la izquierda mientras el que la empujó llega por enfrente otra vez consiguiendo rodearla.

— Ahora si ya no vas a escaparte — esta vez sin intentar más preámbulos para que no se escape el perseguidor, Tigre rápidamente levanta el brazo para golpearlo lo más rápido que pueda. Mizu cierra los ojos con resignación: por lo menos dio pelea.

— ¿Tienen algún problema con el estudiante? — ¡esa voz! Jamás se imaginó que le resultara tan agradable escucharla.

— Mira Tenoh, este no es tu asunto, no te incumbe. ¡No te estamos molestando a ti, maldita sea! — menciona Tigre evidentemente molesto por la interrupción. Haruka le da un vistazo a Mizu que se encuentra pegado a la pared.

Con toda razón le desagradaban aquellos muchachos, siempre provocando problemas y aprovechándose de los demás mientras están solos. Muy dentro se preguntó dónde se encontraba el estúpido de Nícolas quien siempre anda detrás de esos provoca pleitos. Miró a Mizu escaneando si aún no lo habían golpeado, de lo contrario ya ni siquiera les pediría amablemente que lo soltaran.

— Suelta al muchacho — sentencia como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que dijo.

— No me asustas Tenoh, tú y tus estúpidos contratos no me afectan, y si no quieres ser golpeado también, será mejor que te retires y me dejes terminar con lo que estaba haciendo. — Haruka peinó su cabello mostrando un leve signo de irritación. Más por escuchar otra vez la mención del contrato que por todo lo demás.

— Ya me tienes cansado con tus estupideces Tigre — todos sabían aquello de que quien molestara a Haruka se iría de aquel colegio o pagaría una suma considerable. Pero jamás se había visto en la necesidad de cumplirlo o tan siquiera de tomarlo como una amenaza, era como una leyenda o una profecía que creían jamás se vería cumplida, pero en aquella ocasión realmente pareció dejarlo sentenciado. Todos se quedaron perplejos con su voz. Se quedaron sin habla y a Tigre, de pronto Mizu le sintió temblar el brazo con el que lo estaba sosteniendo. Haruka siempre había sido una persona tranquila, jamás lo habían visto tomar ese tono de voz.

— No… no… no lo soltaré — Michiru pudo percibir el temblor en los otros tres que la estuvieran molestando.

Tigre, Zafiro y Ojo de Águila se dejaron ir contra Haruka. Suponían que era un muchacho tranquilo, jamás había tenido peleas con nadie y no tenía fama de ser buen peleador, hasta por eso creían que evitaba a la gente, para reconocer que era un debilucho. Pero los desafortunados de ese pensamiento se dieron cuenta de su error. Cualquiera diría que él y Nícolas fueron discípulos del mismo instructor. Sin embargo, no eran las mismas técnicas ni movimientos, en efecto eran distintos, pero con igual agilidad.

— ¡Qué demonios!, — reacciona el que se quedó atrás, viendo a sus compañeros en el piso. Haruka se acomoda el uniforme de entrenamiento, ni siquiera espera el momento en el que el otro intente atacarle, sabe de sobra que no lo hará.

Pasa brincando a los que estaban en el piso e ignorando al que seguía de pie — ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunta al chico que se había hecho bolita y recargado en la pared en cuanto Tigre lo soltó. — ¿Qué esperas? Vámonos, o quieres quedarte con tus amigos — Mizu reacciona poniéndose de pie, regresa por sus cosas volteando de vez en cuando para revisar si Haruka no se hubiera ido sin ella, pero ahí seguía él esperándolo. Él se asegura de que el muchacho pequeño salga primero y cierra la puerta tras de sí, dando una mirada sin expresión a los muchachos que todavía ni siquiera intentaban levantarse.

Mizu lleva aún sus cosas apretadas fuertemente contra su pecho.

— Te lo agradezco — logra decirle una vez que ha intentado controlar el sentimiento de llanto que le había provocado todo lo anterior. Haruka solo lo mira de reojo y asiente.

— Escúchame bien Kobayashi, la única razón de que te ayudara, o mejor dicho — se corrigió — te quitara a esos brabucones encima, es porque era injusto el número. — en un flash de su memoria, recuerda que fueron palabras parecidas a las de Nícolas cuando éste le ayudó — Pero no me interesa la razón por la que haya ocurrido la riña, ni me interesan los problemas en los que estés metido. El profesor me dijo que vienes de una escuela mixta pero no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar en una escuela de varones. Tienes que aprender a defenderte o te van a seguir persiguiendo.

Quería ella confesarle que no había tenido nada que ver con ellos, pero ¿qué caso tenía? A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, como ya se lo había mencionado. — Entiendo — contesta sin mucho ánimo.

Haruka se arrepiente por unos segundos por haber sido tan duro, aunque sabe que lo hace por su bien. El chico parece sensible y eso no va a ayudarle a sobrevivir por mucho tiempo. Además, no demandaría a Tigre y a los demás ya que ellos no se habían metido en efecto con él, fue él quien los había molestado por defender a un muchacho que quién sabe qué clase de negocios tenga con ellos, ya que no lo había visto anteriormente en los vestidores y fue mucha coincidencia que ese día justamente si se apareciera por ahí.

Pasan los corredores sin intercambiar más palabras

— Nos vemos Tenoh — contesta cuando por fin llegan a su edificio — estoy en el primer piso, gracias de nuevo por la ayuda — Haruka asiente y sube las escaleras.

Unos pasos antes de llegar a su habitación, Mizu reacciona. ¿Cómo es posible que Haruka haya estado ahí? O será que llegó después que ellos, o llegó antes que ellos. La idea la inquietó demasiado, tan distraída estaba por ese inquietante pensamiento, que al deslizar la tarjeta para abrir su puerta, descubrió que era su tarjeta del comedor. Se busca en las bolsas pero no encuentra nada, echa un vistazo alrededor y tampoco. Toca la puerta esperando encarecidamente que su amigo se encuentre ya adentro. Una vez más sus ruegos son escuchados.

— ¡Mizu! ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas? — le pregunta sentándose en uno de los sillones negros una vez que cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Michiru intenta no llorar ante la presencia de la única persona que la conoce.

— Tenía entrenamiento.

— ¡Pero si el entrenamiento acabó hace tres horas! — lo dice mirando su reloj de mano. Accesorio que ella le había regalado en su cumpleaños hace un año.

— Lo sé, pero el entrenador me eligió para participar en las competencias locales.

— ¡Eso es fantástico Michiru! — hace una pausa — ¿Michiru? — Inquiere un tanto preocupado al ver que su amiga tiene toda la ropa manchada siendo que al parecer se acaba de bañar — ¿Michiru qué te sucedió? — termina diciendo al ver en su rostro un dejo de tristeza.

— Nada… solo me caí en los vestidores — de nueva cuenta se cuestiona si estaría bien o mal contarle. Pero si antes no lo hizo, ahora menos, pues sabía que sería capaz de cancelarlo todo para quedarse a cuidarla.

— ¿Entonces por qué te ves tan triste? Por favor Michiru, sabes que no me engañas.

— Tienes razón — y comienza a quejarse de una de sus molestias — no debí haber aceptado participar en la competencia. No es que sea difícil, pero eso implica atención enfocada hacia mí, no es lo que quiero… ¡es precisamente eso lo que quiero evitar, la atención hacia mí! Y para colmo estoy entrenando con Haruka Tenoh — su amigo se percibe que abre grandes los ojos detrás de sus enormes gafas, pues no evita soltar una expresión de asombro. — Si, si, si… lo sé, ya sé quién es Haruka Tenoh y lo que puede hacer conmigo… Ya estuve al tanto de todo eso. — se adelanta al creer que Kelvin le dirá el mismo sermón que todos los demás.

— ¿Sabías que nuestra escuela ha ganado todas las competencias relacionadas con atletismo, incluyendo jabalina, salto y distancia?

— No… no lo sabía, pero ¿A qué viene esto? — cuestiona un tanto desconcertada.

— Eso es porque Haruka entrena a todos quienes se les ve potencial — ella esperaba que le diría que se saliera y que Haruka era de temer, pudiera ser algo malcriado o algo por el estilo, pero su respuesta si la sorprendió. — Ya se todo lo que se dice de él, pero si a ti te vieron potencial es porque Haruka interfirió en la decisión.

— Pero él me dijo que yo no tenía potencial para eso.

— Esa es una de sus estrategias, siempre utiliza distintas dependiendo de la persona que esté entrenando. Tal vez contigo cree que esa sería la solución para que explotes al máximo tu potencial.

— Pues que rareza de técnica. Realmente yo pienso abandonar, no quiero aceptar su entrenamiento.

— ¿Por qué no? Eso es una buena oportunidad para ti y…— de pronto reacciona a la verdad de la situación, regresando a la realidad — es cierto.

— Lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención, y si un novato gana en pista de atletismo ¿Qué crees que pasará?

— Es posible que seas el centro de atención… pero solo entre los del deporte. Pero es posible que no, verás, entre nosotros no hay tanta atención por las competencias. A la mayoría le da lo mismo la victoria del otro, a menos que seas un campeón estrella como lo son Haruka, Rubeus, Nícolas, Seiya, Diamante… u otros tantos que están por ahí. Pero si tu gloria no es suficiente como para que salgas en televisión, no te estreses, solo relájate y disfruta, es como si ganaras una medalla de chocolate. — Michiru agradeció sus buenos consejos siempre, se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Gracias Kelvin.

— ¡Pero no tiembles Michiru! Mira que vas a terminar por hacerme llorar.

— Es que tengo un poco de miedo.

— Tranquila, verás cómo cuatro meses se pasan volando. Ni los vas a ver pasar siquiera. Además te voy a dejar la habitación para ti sola y que estés mucho más cómoda. Es demasiado extraño que acepten alumnos de intercambio a estas alturas así que nadie reclamará mi habitación.

— Te lo agradezco Kelvin, te voy a extrañar, pero estoy muy feliz por ti. Te lo aseguro. — y le vuelve a dar un fuerte abrazo, a quien más que su amigo, es su hermano y él también la quiere mucho como si fuera su hermana.

— Por cierto, ¿Por qué tocaste al entrar? — Michiru se separa y mira hacia la puerta como recordando lo sucedido.

— No sé dónde dejé mi credencial.

— Despreocúpate, mañana la reportaremos — ella asiente.

— Voy a bañarme de nuevo y después hago mi tarea.

— Está bien, yo ya terminé, ahora solo estoy juntando los documentos para la partida.

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

— En ocho días.

— ¿Tan pronto?

— Antes querían que nos fuéramos el lunes, pero todavía nos faltan agregar algunos documentos.

— Ya veo, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlos?

— No Michiru, tienes mucha tarea que entregar.

— No tanta — grita desde el baño.

— Claro que sí: Física Nuclear, Química ambiental, las derivadas de matemáticas, el ensayo de español…

— Ya, ya, no me recuerdes entonces — Apenas empezaban el curso y ya tenían montones de trabajos por entregar, tal vez la única que no tenía era la de inglés y eso porque acabó en la clase el trabajo.

Algo si era seguro, se volvería a dar una ducha bien fría para quitar la fatiga.

.

.

.

.

Perdonen el retraso ¡! Lo peor es que ya tenia este capítulo listo, solo que no tenía alguno que otra cosa que modificarle y tiempo pues mucha procastinación jajajja…. Lo siento ¡! De verdad.

Pero bueno, aquí les traigo este otro capítulo, espero traer pronto el siguiente, ya lo tengo escrito en papel, solo me falta pasarlo a computadora.,

¡Vicky! Muchas, muchas gracias por tus reviews, y por tu gusto por mi escritura, es algo que me hace muy feliz. Jajajaj tú imagínate a haru como quieras, eres libre de creación , creo que quiero darle una historia alternativa a esta historia, chan chan chan! Jajajaja pero esperaré como sigue la línea de flujo y ya veremos XP Espero que después de tanto tiempo para publicar el segundo capítulo todavía sigas leyéndome. Gracias! Y claro que no me molestas con tus reviews, al contrario, XP

Disfruten ¡! Saludos, porfavorsillo no olviden pasar a dejar sus reviews, me hacen muy, muy feliz :DDDD


	3. ¡Sorpresa!

¡Sorpresa!

.

Empieza el día dándose una ducha muy temprano. En su rutina, incluye cremas y lociones para evitar que el tinte del cabello se caiga rápido y colocando mascarilla de crema en su cara. El que sea hombre no significa que descuide su imagen. Ha notado que Seiya, incluso Haruka, hacen cuidados intensivos en su cutis debido a que son figuras públicas — Y aun así se ven muy masculinos, o eso creo — ese pequeño chiste le provoca una risilla silenciosa.

Kelvin aún no se despierta y no quiere hacer ruido para provocar que su amigo se levante. Pensando otra vez en Haruka, recae nuevamente en los acontecimientos ¿cómo y cuándo fue que llegó en el momento preciso del ataque? La sola idea le preocupaba demasiado. Pero sabe que, con la incertidumbre en mente, no terminará pronto de arreglarse para ir a clases.

.

.

El día anterior, el rubio había olvidado su pase de credencial en los vestidores junto con el pase de Mizu. El profesor se los dio, pero al estar entrenando ambos dejaron las credenciales en la mesita que estaba debajo del toldo.

Haruka recordó que lo había olvidado y se regresó por ellos. Cuando se dirigía de vuelta a su edificio, pasó por los vestidores y escuchó mucho ruido, digno de una persecución. Gritos como: "¡atrápalo!" y "¡te tenemos!", pero al escuchar "niño bonito", supo exactamente de quién se trataba.

Al despedirse de su compañero, la frustración y el sueño, le hicieron que se olvidara de entregarle su credencial a Mizu antes de subir las escaleras. Cuando lo recordó, él ya estaba en el segundo piso y no tenía intenciones de regresar. Sin embargo, lo hizo, ya que supuso que Mizu estaría buscando su tarjeta. Pero cuando regresó y vio que este entraba en su habitación (pues su compañero le había abierto) prefirió guardarla y entregárselo el siguiente día.

.

.

Aún cobijado en su cama, boca arriba, recargando la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos en posición de mariposa, antes de levantarse se quedó todavía un rato repasando que una vez más lo eligieron a él para entrenar a un nuevo integrante. Excepto una sola vez eligieron a Rubeus, pero el entrenamiento que dio a su pupilo lo llevó a éste último al agotamiento físico y sobrecalentamiento. Definitivamente abandonó el equipo. Desde entonces Rubeus no está en los planes del entrenador para ser su segundo.

Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que su compañero lo aborrecía tanto. Afortunadamente no caía en las mismas formas de arreglar la situación, como Tigre; de solucionar todo a golpes, en lugar de eso, él entrena, entrena y entrena. Y no le dirige la palabra.

Pero eso… ¿Por qué le quitaría el sueño? Bueno, a decir verdad, Tigre no es el único que lo evita, todos en la escuela lo hacen. Por lo menos desearía tener una conversación de las competencias con su compañero y aligerar la carga para ambos, pero ni eso.

De cualquier forma, tiene que levantarse temprano para ir a clases.

.

Para su mala suerte solo tiene tres veces a la semana clases de inglés, y el viernes no es uno de esos días. Así que no verá a la profesora hasta el martes.

Antes de salir del comedor revisa por si se encuentra a Kobayashi formado. Echa un vistazo en las mesas; nada.

Por momentos se le viene a la mente la idea de decirle que ya no lo quiere entrenar. Tiene muchas actividades en puerta como para que también le pongan a entrenar a un muchacho de nuevo ingreso.

Sale del edificio, el día de anterior no terminó la tarea de las clases siguientes, así que tendrá que terminarla en la sala de estudio de su edificio. Podría hacerlo en su habitación, pero posiblemente se escuche el ruido de los estudiantes en los pasillos, y eso lo desconcentra y fastidia un poco. Y aunque las habitaciones están hechas para que se evite escuchar el ruido de afuera hacia adentro y viceversa, cuando pasan gritando y el bullicio de los que salen de clases, es inevitable.

Entra a la sala de estudio, la cual está rodeada por vidrios que dejan entrar perfectamente la luz y da hacia un jardín donde no hay estudiantes, lo cual es perfecto para estudiar sin ruido. Algunas veces hay estudiantes recostados en los árboles del jardín que se visualiza, pero por fortuna, esta vez no hay bullicio.

Cuando se acerca a uno de los sillones del lado derecho cerca de la puerta a los jardines, se encuentra a Mizu junto con otros dos sujetos. Los dos están recostados en el sillón y Mizu con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, con los hombros encima de la mesa y la vista puesta en los libros. Haruka lleva la tarjeta en los bolsillos y la saca rápidamente para entregársela.

.

.

— Kobayashi — Mizu levanta la vista y se encuentra a un Haruka recién bañado, que la sorprende en la sala de estudio de su edificio, mientras ella repasa el reporte para el examen.

— ¿Qué sucede Tenoh? — observa que éste le estira la mano entregándole algo

— Ayer olvidaste… — quería decirle un "olvidamos", pero utilizar una oración en la que se involucrara a los dos juntos le parecía incómodo — tu credencial. Supongo que es la de tu habitación. Ten cuidado con tus cosas, de no haberla tomado yo pudo haber sido cualquiera. Y ni hablar de esos amigos que acabas de hacerte.

— Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta — toma la tarjeta y se la guarda en el bolsillo — Ya no tendremos que ir a reportarla, ¿verdad kelvin? — le pregunta al chico quien aún está recostado en el sillón.

— Así es, ya no tendremos que hacer todo el papeleo — Sin nada más que agregar, regresan su vista a los libros. Dejando al rubio aún de pie.

Si bien, Mizu considera que pudo haber sido más efusiva en su agradecimiento, ese aroma a shampoo de sandía y su rostro limpio...le resaltaba el bello rostro. Aunque después de unos segundos reaccionó a su último comentario — Pero los que mencionas, no son mis amigos — contesta con brusquedad.

— Bueno, como sea. Cuida tus cosas — responde de la misma forma, y ese leve momento que había sido tranquilo, se tornó un poco tenso.

Un "no es asunto tuyo" se le estaba escapando de los labios, pero fue agradable el gesto de llevarle la credencial hasta su lugar, ni decir de su defensa con los que ahora dice que son sus amigos. Así que prefirió tragarse una fase de su característico orgullo.

— No olvides llegar puntual al entrenamiento de mañana. El entrenamiento sabatino es más intensivo, son 5 horas.

— Lo recordaré.

— " _Estúpido muchacho irresponsable"_ — piensa, al observar que mientras él habla, el otro muchacho no aparta la vista de sus libros. Pero ella lo hace para evitar reñir con su entrenador y que su venganza sea entrenarla excesivamente.

Haruka da un paso atrás para retirarse, pero una mano lo detiene.

— Espera Tenoh — se levanta y le suelta la manga de la mano al recordar la petición que tenía que hacerle. Y se arrepiente un poco de haber sido tan antipática unos minutos antes — ¿Mañana cuál es el horario que tenemos? — cuestiona un poco más amable.

Este se pone de frente al muchacho y cruza los brazos. — Hace no menos de un minuto acabo de recordártelo.

— Si, lo sé. Es solo que... — duda por unos segundos — este es el último fin de semana que pasaré con mis amigos — apunta hacia Kelvin y Kiba, quienes se van enderezando para visualizar mejor la situación — se van de intercambio a Alemania y teníamos planes.

— Además de irresponsable…— Haruka niega con la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa de ironía — Escucha Kobayashi, no es asunto mío. Yo solo debo cumplir con tu horario de entrenamiento, si tienes que irte, no es mi problema, consúltalo con el profesor. Yo no quiero perder ya mi tiempo.

¿A caso eso era una renuncia de ser su profesor? Sin kelvin ahí, todo se haría más aburrido así que Mizu no quería dejar de entrenar, le estaba gustando la idea hacer deporte después de clases. Además, Haruka tenía reputación de ser muy buen maestro. Pero también quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos antes de que se fueran ya que después de eso se quedaría sola. Pensó que tal vez no sería mucho problema si pedía un permiso, pero al parecer su profesor sustituto estaba en una temporada de alta demanda y se le notaba cierto grado de susceptibilidad.

Y en efecto, no era presunción, Haruka tenía más cosas por hacer que la mayoría de los estudiantes. Tenía que entrenar a Mizu, trabajar largas horas como modelo y actor, estudiar y además de eso, era temporada de entrenamiento para la selección.

— Como si tuvieras cosas más importantes qué hacer además de andar presumiendo. — como su característica principal, salía como humo de donde nadie se había percatado de su presencia.

— Como siempre inmiscuyéndote en cosas que no te corresponden.

— Y quien te dijo que me estoy involucrando. ¿Cómo es que un simple comentario ofende a tan grato "príncipe"? — sus últimas palabras las pronuncia de forma sarcástica. Cosa que no pasa desapercibido por nadie, pero el único que no se ofende es el agredido.

Mizu se sintió en una de esas extrañas situaciones en donde aparentemente la pelea es por él, o ella. Pero muy en el fondo se sabía, esos dos solo peleaban contra sus propios egos.

— Repito que no es tu asunto, y si fuera así, entonces tengo que comunicarles a los dos que renuncio a seguir entrenando a tan mediocre estudiante — Haruka con una aparente tranquilidad, sin poderse distinguir si es real o es forzada. En cambio, Nicolas solo sonríe.

— ¿Podría ser que su potencial es superior al tuyo y por eso le tienes miedo?

— Si fuera más alto que el mío entonces ni siquiera me tomaría el tiempo de entrenarlo, porque no lo necesitaría. Pero no tengo por qué preocuparme de lo que estés pensando. Yo no dispongo de tanto tiempo como tú para estar jugando en los árboles y edificios de la escuela.

— Si tú lo dices… — esa respuesta dejó abierta a cualquier afirmación o negación — pero te propongo que lo entrenes. Entrénalo y que saque todo el potencial que tiene — a Mizu se le comprime el estómago, ¿todavía más excesivo el entrenamiento? — si no lo entrenas de esa forma, o si renuncias a entrenarlo, pensaré que lo haces por miedo.

— Tus falsas amenazas no funcionan conmigo Kumada — se queda unos momentos pensando — espera… suena entretenido, aunque toda apuesta tiene su precio, ¿qué ganaría si consigo entrenarlo a todo su potencial?

— Déjame pensar, si gana la competencia local en primer lugar: renuncio a esta escuela. Pero solamente si eres tú quien lo entrena.

— ¡Porqué demonios son tan extremistas! — explota Mizu intentando hacerse notar un poco.

— ¡Silencio! — le gritan los dos al unísono.

— ¿Se les olvida que están hablando de mí? Hola! — levanta la mano y hace como si los estuviera saludando. Pero como si hubiera una pared de concreto, los otros dos continúan ignorándolo.

— Me gusta la propuesta. Que quede claro que yo no quería expulsarte.

— No lo lograrás Tenoh. Te rendirás antes de haberlo terminado de entrenar.

— Si pierde, seré yo quien se tenga que retirar.

— Lástima, yo no quería que te fueras — ambos se sonríen de forma extraña. Con una combinación de sarcasmo, ironía y diversión.

En unos segundos, como si hubieran terminado de sellar el pacto, se dan la espalda y se retiran. Nicolas camina hacia Seiya, quien estaba observando la escena desde lejos y Haruka se retira por los corredores del jardín. Mizu voltea a ver a sus compañeros y levanta los hombros — ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Los otros dos reaccionan de la misma forma.

— Era como una batalla de dioses mitológicos…— se escuchaba decir a los que habían estado más cerca.

— Se veía cómo salían centellas de entre los dos — comentaba otro.

Atónitos por lo acontecido, Kelvin y Mizu cruzan miradas interrogantes.

.

.

— Todos están hablando ya del reto entre Tenoh y Nicolas — menciona al sentarse frente a él en la misma mesa.

— Ya lo he sabido — suspira.

— Nicolas y yo estábamos pasando por ahí cuando escuchamos que le pedías un favor al atleta. Para ser preciso, las cosas sucedieron así:

"— _Mira, ahí está Tenoh retando de nuevo a uno de sus deportistas_ — _le dije cuando nos detuvimos a observarlos_ _— Ese muchacho no entiende que ellos deben tener vida después del deporte._

— _Ellos son responsables de lo que hacen, si no les gusta como los entrena deberían renunciar._

— _Es una pena, Kobayashi me cae muy bien. Además de que le di entradas para que fuera a ver mi concierto mañana. Tal parece que no va a poder"._

— Y sin decir más, pasó todo lo que tú ya viviste. No sé qué fue lo que lo empujó a defenderte. No le caes mal, aunque tampoco creo que le caigas del todo bien. Quizá fue solo por contradecir a Haruka.

— Gracias — responde sarcásticamente al escuchar la "estima" que Nicolas Kumada le profesaba.

Mizu observa que el cantante parece muy listo y perspicaz, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de que su amigo la defendió a ella por él. Conociendo a Seiya, debió hacer algún puchero inintencional que logró conmover a su amigo.

Interiormente agradece que la defendieran, pero gracias a ese gesto, la metieron en un problema más grande.

— Ni siquiera pude opinar. Y ahora, si gano o pierdo alguno de los dos saldrá de la escuela. Qué tontería es esa. No voy a participar en sus juegos infantiles, ya lo decidí. ¡Renuncio por voluntad propia al entrenamiento de Haruka Tenoh! — se pone de pie en forma firme y decidida dando un golpe con las palmas abiertas sobre la mesa.

Ese sentimiento de lucha y gloria ni siquiera le dura unos minutos. Al instante siente un escalofrío al escuchar una voz en susurro y una mano en el hombro.

— Tú no renuncias a nada — el muchacho nuevo voltea lentamente la cara con una pequeña gota de sudor en el rostro.

— Que… q…que yo… yo renuncio — carraspea un poco para poder terminar su oración.

— Siéntate — le responde sin reaccionar al nerviosismo del muchacho. Sentándose primero, y Mizu detrás de él, más de forma automática que consciente.

— Debieron por lo menos pedirle opinión a Mizu antes de hacer sus apuestas — Nicolas no responde y continua con sus alimentos.

— Es interesante — habla más para sí, que para los presentes.

Seiya y Mizu se miran, el último baja la mirada a su plato sin prestarle atención a su rebanada de pizza, por fortuna los viernes los consentían con alguna que otra comida chatarra. Enseguida voltea la vista hacia los jardines, apoya la barbilla en una mano y suspira.

La bella imagen que Seiya contempla no es típica de cualquiera, ni siquiera entre las mujeres. Por un momento esa pose tan común pero tan perfecta, como si fuera destinada para una foto de portada le parece conocida. No obstante, al no reconocer de forma inmediata a qué relacionarlo, lo da por olvidado.

— ¿Cómo es que estás comiendo eso? — le toma unos segundos a su vista hacia el jardín verse obstruida por el rostro de alguien más. De acuerdo a la leyenda es alguien que jamás creyó que se sentaría junto con ella o con Nicolas, y para hacer más corta la explicación, con nadie. Tal como si una panthera onca (jaguar) estuviera invadiendo el territorio de una panthera pardus (leopardo).

— Tenoh, tú… ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿A caso crees que lo que consumes es una buena alimentación?

— ¿Qué? Pero… es viernes — replica, y al ver que tiene intenciones de quitarle su preciada pizza, levanta su charola hacia el lado contrario de su entrenador.

— El cuerpo no hace diferencia entre el nombre de un día u otro. Debes alimentarte de forma saludable. Siempre — reafirma.

— Qué cliché… — susurra por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — lo desafía a repetir su comentario, aun habiéndolo escuchado la primera vez.

— Que cliché, dije — esta vez repite de forma más firme, sin intimidación. Que ni crea que esa encantadora sonrisa espontánea la va a hacer doblarse.

A pesar de querer ocultarlo, no puede evitar mirarlo con reproche cuando le pone enfrente el plato de ensalada con milanesa de pescado y pasta. Mizu mira la mesa con un poco de desagrado, era lo que siempre comía cuando su manager le decía que tenía que adelgazar.

— Yo comeré esto — al contrario de lo que creyó que haría; de que lo defendería de nuevo, esta vez Nicolas tomó la charola que Mizu aún mantenía en el aire lejos de Haruka para evitar que se la quitara. Pero su "salvador" la traicionó y comenzó a comerla, mejor dicho, a devorarla.

— ¡Esto es un complot! — se levantó de su silla con la intención de retirarse.

— Deja de ser tan dramático y come — Haruka lo toma de la manga y lo hala hacia abajo para que se siente, como si se tratara de un cachorro que de repente había gruñido a sus dueños, un cachorro valiente.

Mizu voltea a ver a Seiya buscando consuelo y refugio, pero este solo voltea a ver a los dos custodios que están comiendo tranquilamente; uno a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha. Regresa la vista hacia su reciente amigo y solo sube los hombros, ni siquiera él, el gran Seiya Kou puede hacer nada esta vez.

.

.

— ¡Vaya!

— Así es. — levanta su brazo formando un ángulo de 90 grados, haciendo que su músculo se vea más fuerte — Como lo ves, tengo unos brazos bien tonificados — Michiru se le acerca para decirle algo al oído, cuidando que nadie los escuche. Seiya mueve su cabeza curioso, acercándose al muchacho de cara linda.

— ¿Dónde consigues los esteroides para lograr unos como esos? ¿Ah? — Seiya se retira rápido, dejando ver un rostro totalmente ofendido.

— ¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que son esteroides, niño?! — frunce el ceño en un intento fallido por parecer molesto y Mizu esboza una sonrisa de lado, copiando la postura que vio en uno de sus compañeros en el salón. Coloca sus manos en los bolsillos, separa levemente las piernas y la cabeza la pone de lado, levantando ligeramente su mentón, mientras que Seiya levanta uno de sus brazos y lo besa. Cosa que causa la risa de ambos — estos músculos son el resultado del trabajo arduo y el esfuerzo en mis ejercicios.

— Sí, sí. como digas hermano — responde.

De repente Seiya la toma por sorpresa y la jala hacia sí. Hace una llave de lucha libre, le sostiene el cuello, pero no aprieta y solo le rasca la cabeza.

— Suéltame... — apenas puede hablar por la risa — suéltame Kou — sus intentos son fallidos, ya que, en lugar de parecer molesta, parece como si le hicieran cosquillas en el estómago.

Seiya la suelta, casi aventándola sin piedad y ella termina a un metro lejos de él — ¡Puaj! tienes el cabello todo sudoroso — se mira las manos y Mizu solo levanta los hombros intentando recuperar el aliento y la compostura, se deja una mano en el vientre mientras termina de reír paulatinamente.

— Qué esperabas, acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento con el dictador.

Se encuentran cerca de la entrada a los vestidores y Seiya pasa una mano alrededor de él para introducirlo.

— Creo voy a evitar algún tiempo el entrar a los vestidores, aquella experiencia no me gustó mucho y no quisiera repetirla.

— ¡Vamos!, ahora vienes conmigo, no hay mucho que temer.

— " _Precisamente_ " — piensa un tanto inquieta. — Las experiencias traumáticas tardan un tiempo en sanar, y para eso siempre es mejor evitar el lugar de los hechos.

— ¡Vah!, como digas — se resigna Seiya. — nos vemos después.

— Claro.

Si en verdad era cierto que ese muchacho tenía un secreto oculto, tenía la curiosidad por averiguarlo. Aunque sospechara realmente cuál era la situación, no quería sacar conclusiones tan rápido. Además, quería saber la razón por la que estaba en esa escuela.

— Seré paciente — piensa cuando ve alejarse a su amigo o posible amiga.

.

— ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? — le pregunta su amigo de lentes grandes, al momento que se sienta al lado de él en el sofá negro.

— Supongo que he mejorado. Mi velocidad es buena — se queda sentada con los brazos cruzados observando la televisión apagada.

— ¿Te preocupa lo que pudiera pasar? — ella niega.

— No tanto como creía, no demasiado. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme, además, esto me sirve para practicar. Estar en el ojo público como hombre, es lo que me tendrá que ayudar para mejorar en mi carrera.

Kelvin había evadido la pregunta para evitar preocuparlos a ambos, pero la preocupación que sentía Michiru, no era demasiada como la que creía que tendría.

— Supongo que estos días que has estado aquí te has estado acostumbrando.

— Al principio tenía miedo, pero creo que mientras menos atención le ponga al asunto, más fácil es de llevar.

— ¿Qué tal te va con Tehon?

— Es muy difícil como entrenador, pero actúa con excelencia: siempre sabe lo que hace, y es el mejor en su materia; tal como lo dijiste.

— ¿Y Nicolas?, ¿cómo fue que te hiciste amigo de él?

— Fue a través de Seiya Kou. Pero no es precisamente mi amigo, fue por él por lo que me defendió — Kelvin levanta una ceja.

— ¿Sabes lo que te contestaré en este momento?

— Sip.

— ¡Es una historia con accidentes casuales! — repiten los dos al unísino y terminan por reír. Si alguien hubiera estado presente seguro que no entendería, pero ambos sabían lo que iba a decir el otro.

— Voy a dormir Kelvin — se levanta del sillón y se dirige a las escaleras — Nos vemos mañana después del entrenamiento con Tenoh. No logré dejar que me dejara faltar al entrenamiento, con más razón ahora que está en compitiendo con Nicolas... — da una media vuelta antes de subir por las escaleras y hace una pose recargando sus manos en su pecho ¡Por mí! — y simula un corazón con ambas manos, sonriendo como si le fueran a tomar una foto de portada. — y eso que soy un muchacho — guiña el ojo.

Kelvin sonríe, sabe que la muchacha bromea — Hasta mañana Mizu Kobayashi — Mizu no suele ser tan seria con él. Sabe que se ha estado absteniendo de ser tan efusiva como normalmente lo es ya que su entusiasmo o su carisma podría delatarla más como una chica. Se alegra un poco de saber que cuando él se vaya a Alemania el lunes, ella no se quedará tan sola — ¿o será eso de lo que tendré que preocuparme? — suspira.

.

.

Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo de asistir al colegio, se presenta algo divertido por lo que estar en esa escuela. Él y Nicolas no se habían llevado tan bien, pero tampoco era que se odiaran, así que esa competencia estaba resultando algo fresco y diferente.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Una vuelta más y ya casi acabas! — habían estado entrenando desde las 6 de la mañana y ya eran las 10.

Haruka tenía programado el tiempo para las 9, pero debido a la petición que Mizu le hizo de querer pasar tiempo con sus amigos, él recorrió el horario dos horas antes, para que el joven atleta terminara más temprano sus actividades.

— Si acabamos de empezar, faltan otras diez horas.

— Deja de ser tan quejumbroso. Eres el más quejumbroso que he entrenado.

— Si me pones a entrenar a esta hora, como no quieres que me queje. Exijo hablar con las Naciones Unidas.

— ¡Ja! Naciones Unidas — dijo sin que Mizu lo escuchara.

El muchacho, quien venía corriendo hacia él, se detiene un poco para respirar y levanta la mano como si tuviera algo que decir — ¿o cómo era? ¿Consulado? ¿Derechos Humanos?

Aunque le da gracia su acción, Haruka suprime una sonrisa — ¡Ya, ya! —Y le indica con la mano haciendo un círculo para que regrese y continúe con su entrenamiento. Mizu continúa con su vuelta.

— Eres de lo peor Tenoh, hacer que el muchacho entrene a estas horas es una explotación. No cabe duda que eres un tirano — se va acercando y se pone a un lado de él, observando también la última vuelta de Mizu.

Por el traje de taekwondo que puede ver de reojo y la inconfundible voz, sabe de quién se trata. — Ya vienes a molestar, no intervengas en mi entrenamiento. Soy yo quien tiene que preocuparse por su condición física.

— Fue el trato, lo sé, pero aun así eres un negrero.

— ¿No lo dirás porque a ti no te conviene que lo entrene ni que gane la competencia?

— No ganará la competencia, eso sólo lo hice para darle ánimos al pobre chico. Pero no tiene condición. — Haruka resiente un leve disgusto por su comentario,

— ¡Ja! Entonces aquí el tirano no creo que sea yo.

— Dime, ¿sinceramente le ves habilidades al pobre chico? — da la espalda al campo y con su mano izquierda le toca el hombro derecho a Haruka, como si le estuviera dando sus condolencias — tú perderás esta competencia y te irás de la escuela. A él no le pasará nada, no te preocupes — Nicolas se retira sin esperar respuesta a cambio.

Quizá el muchacho no era su amigo, pero era su alumno y se sintió molesto sintiendo el rechazo como propio. El atleta estrella se mantuvo en silencio observando a su pupilo, no era como si fuera el mejor en su clase, y sabía que había otros atletas mejores que él, pero definitivamente quedaría en los primeros lugares, y aunque el trato había sido que ganara el primer lugar, realmente no le interesaba. Salir o quedarse en esa escuela no era realmente preocupante.

Ya antes de llegar ahí había cambiado de escuelas varias veces, pero eso había sido por acoso estudiantil; no en cuanto a golpes ni molestias por parte de sus compañeros, sino que había estado en escuelas mixtas, y el acoso de las chicas hacia él, era un tanto fastidioso y obsesivo. Por eso en esa escuela llegó con la intención de que todos firmaran un contrato de anti hostigamiento hacia él. Y aunque era solo de chicos, también tenía que tomar sus precauciones, ya que, en sus otras escuelas cuando dejó de hablarle a las chicas, éstas utilizaban a los muchachos para acercarse a él. Era agobiante y cansado.

Por eso, hasta cierto punto le era extrañamente refrescante el rechazo de Nicolas y Rubeus hacia él.

— ¡Kobayashi! Ya es hora de estirar — salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio en la vuelta que ya se estaba acercando hacia él.

— Que bien — corre agitado, pero controlando su respiración.

— Ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer.

— Sí señor — realiza un saludo como soldado y lo hace de forma instintiva. Esta vez Haruka no realiza intentos por evitar reír.

Mizu no lo había visto reír de verdad desde que llegó ahí, solo sus sonrisas sarcásticas. Era algo grato de presenciar, aunque rápidamente Mizu apartó la vista.

— " _Haruka Tenoh tiene una hermosa sonrisa"_ — pensó — definitivamente — soltó de forma inconsciente, aunque agradeció que el causante de dicha descripción no se haya dado cuenta.

— Cuando acabes podrás irte. Solo no olvides tus cosas.

— Sip.

No era que se estuviera enamorando de él, solo que… es de esas ocasiones en que ves sonreír a la persona más seria del mundo, y es como si estuvieras viendo un eclipse solar, bueno quizá no de forma tan exagerada, pero se le asemeja — tan bien que se le da sonreír de verdad. Seiya también siempre se ve bien sonriendo, y eso es casi todo el tiempo — sonríe al recordar a su sonriente amigo.

.

.

Después de haberse dado una ducha, se dirigió a la biblioteca para terminar sus actividades lo más temprano que pudiera. Esa noche tendría que realizar una escena por la tarde para una película en la que estaba participando como pareja secundaria.

El ser modelo también le había traído trabajo como actor, aunque procuraba no participar en películas que demandaran muchas horas, ya que prefería dedicar su tiempo a entrenar. Estar en el campo era como si estuviera enamorado, y aunque esa sensación no la había tenido nunca, tal era la pasión que sentía por su deporte.

.

— Onceava toma. ¿Quedan satisfechos con la escena? — cuestiona uno de los asistentes, un poco ya frustrado, pues la escena las diez veces anteriores había sido perfecta.

— Una última, sé que ésta quedó maravillosa, pero una última podría quedar perfecta. — Menciona Mina Aino. Aunque todos hacen el trabajo con bastante profesionalismo, muy en el fondo saben que las 11 escenas las ha pedido repetir solamente para estar cerca de Haruka pues la escena involucraba un abrazo de una pareja que después de ser amigos por mucho tiempo, cuando era la hora de despedirse, descubrían que no querían estar separados.

Una vez más repetían la escena:

— ¿No nos veremos por tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué tienes que irte? — cuestiona, mientras hace un gran intento por sostener sus sollozos.

— No… no tengo razones para quedarme — contesta el chico un poco decepcionado.

— Ya veo — responde ella al momento que baja la mirada — entonces… me voy Seong-Jin

Antes de que ella se diera la vuelta, el chico la alcanza y la toma de la mano, para después atraerla hacia sí, rodeándola con sus brazos y sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

— Eun-Yeong, me gustas…

Ella abre grandes los ojos ante la sorpresa. Continúa recargada en su pecho y se quedan así unos instantes largos...

— ¡Corte!

La talentosa rubia se queda recargada aún sin moverse, pero Haruka la sostiene de los hombros y con soltura la retira. — Gracias por el trabajo. Creo que ya quedó bien la escena.

— ¿Te parece?

— Absolutamente — responde sin vacilar.

Después de que corrieron los rumores de su supuesto romance, Mina no hizo más que seguir el juego, por un momento Haruka creyó que fue ella misma quien los habría inventado, ni siquiera era por sentirse vanidoso, solo que más de una persona se lo mencionaba; que era ella quien creó su historia de amor.

Pudo haber dicho que no era cierto y que era mentira, pero se abstuvo de decir la verdad por un tiempo. Quizá eso le retiraría el acoso escolar que sufría en ese entonces, aunque pronto se sintió mal por utilizar de esa forma a su compañera y prefirió aclarar la situación ante tales murmuraciones.

No obstante, ya había crecido bastante su ficticio romance como para que sus empresas tomaran partido y ventaja de la situación, utilizándolo para aumentar la audiencia y colocándolos como pareja secundaria de una novela dramática. Debido a que gran parte de los seguidores de ambos, comentaban que eran la pareja perfecta.

Haruka accedió al proyecto antes de saber que Mina sería su coprotagonista, cuando lo supo, ya era demasiado tarde como para retractarse. Su manager sabía muy bien que, de haberlo sabido, se habría abstenido de participar.

— Iré al concierto del grupo Three Lights, tocarán en el club que es exclusivo para nuestras escuelas ¿quieres venir conmigo? — le cuestiona con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

— No…

— … ¡sí!, claro que iremos. — interfiere el manager de Haruka.

— Pues disfrútenlo, yo no podría acompañarlos.

— Haruka, él siempre tan propio — menciona dirigiéndose a Mina, quien está visiblemente ilusionada de que lo pudieran convencer — él solo lo hace porque no le gusta beber, si acaso lo hace se toma una copa y con eso se queda dormido.

— Ah, no importa yo tampoco bebo — suelta una carcajada, y sin poder disimular Alan y Haruka cruzan miradas. Ambos saben que la rubia no dice del todo la verdad, ya varias veces en las reuniones en bares que se hacían para celebrar los inicios o términos de proyectos, ella tomaba algunas copas de más. — Bueno, lo normal, solo una o dos copas.

— ¡Claro! Nadie lo pone en duda. — contesta Alan un poco nervioso.

— Entonces… ¿qué dices Haruka?

— No podría, lo siento. Y diviértanse.

— Aish este muchacho, de ninguna manera podemos convencerlo — se quedan los dos decepcionados cuando lo miran retirarse, dirigiéndose hacia su moto. — No va a cambiar, no tiene remedio.

— Por lo menos esta vez debió aceptar mi invitación ya que es mi cumpleaños. — lamenta la rubia.

— Seguro que no lo sabe — sonríe nervioso.

— Seguro que sí — contesta esta vez sin sonrisa alguna reflejada en su rostro.

— Feliz cumpleaños Aino — menciona cuando se coloca el casco de la moto ya lejos de ellos. Ambos lo sabían, por eso Alan quiso acompañarla al club, pero Haruka no iba a realizar ninguna acción que alentara a Mina a creer que tenía algún tipo de sentimiento por ella. Y lo admitía, si quería desearle su feliz cumpleaños, porque la consideraba buena pareja como coprotagonistas y quizá amigos en la vida real, admiraba que Mina siempre estaba sonriendo a todos, pero no tenía sentimientos románticos por ella, y no iba a confundirla.

.

.

— ¡Deberías saber que no sé bailar Mizu!

— ¡Vamos Kelvin, sabes que yo tampoco! — es necesario gritar para poder comunicarse, la música es demasiado fuerte como para hablar con un tono más bajo.

— ¡Está bien! — no tienen que insistirle demasiado para bailar, sabían que sin pedirle demasiadas veces accedería. Además, Kelvin con Mizu se sentía más cómodo, sabía que los dos eran malos para el baile y harían el ridículo juntos.

Afortunadamente ni siquiera necesitaba bailar, lo único que hacían era brincar, no se requería algún tipo de coordinación.

— ¡Necesito agua!

— ¡Yo también! — después de permanecer bailando un largo rato, Mizu regresa a la mesa que tenían asignada frente al escenario, sudorosa y agitada, termina por sentarse seguida de Kiba. Kelvin se quedó bailando… mejor dicho, brincando.

— Es una suerte que hayas conseguido estos asientos Mizu, normalmente nos tocan los del final de la fila.

— Me los dio un amigo.

— ¿Te los dio? ¿De verdad?

— Si.

— ¿Y quién es él?

— Seiya, el vocalista.

— ¿Cómo puede ser? — menciona una chica detrás del asiento de Kiba. Iba pasando y se detuvo sin evitar irrumpir en la conversación.

— Y tú eres…— cuestiona Mizu levantando su ceja derecha con desagrado. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica a inmiscuirse en su conversación? Además, si hubiera sido un poco más amable quizá lo hubiera considerado, pero parecía que era más como si estuviera ordenando que formulando una simple pregunta.

— Serena Tsukino — estira la mano para saludarle. Mizu más por respeto que por gusto corresponde — ¿Cómo puede ser que el mismo Seiya te haya obsequiado estos boletos? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardé en conseguir estos asientos?

— No lo sé, ¿una semana? — contesta sin mucho interés en su problema.

— ¡Dos meses! Vaya, sí que eres influyente. ¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de Seiya? ¿Y por qué te daría asientos de cortesía?

— Perdone señorita Tsukino pero…— interviene emocionado Kiba, luciendo su aspecto juvenil con la intención de invitar a bailar a la chica.

— … y si me disculpa, no es usted a quien me estoy dirigiendo — pero si lo que tiene de entrometida lo tiene de grosera. Mizu ignoró la descortesía con la que se dirigió desde un principio, pero en definitiva no está dispuesta a tolerar el desprecio hacia su amigo.

— Y si usted me disculpa señorita, era con mi amigo con quien yo estaba conversando. Así que si nos permite… — se levantó de su asiento — ¿Kiba me acompañas?

— ¡Claro! — sin siquiera despedirse, ambos se dirigen a la barra para pedir más bebidas.

— ¡Con qué descaro se retira sin responder a mi pregunta! — menciona levemente molesta y se retira a su asiento en donde se encontraban otras tres chicas, entre ellas Mina Aino, la actriz.

— ¿Qué sucedió ahí Serena?

— ¿Puedes creerlo?, ellos consiguieron los asientos directamente de Seiya. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Nosotros estuvimos pidiéndole que hiciera algo para que nos dejaran estar en estos asientos sin tener que esperar tanto tiempo, pero dijo que era cosa de la administración del club. ¡Y además era para celebrar tu cumpleaños Mina! — termina con un puchero.

— No tendrías porqué molestarte Serena, después de todo tú tampoco le conseguiste boletos de primera clase para el fan meeting con Rei. — responde resignada la actriz.

— Pero es diferente, Rei ya tenía los boletos de entrada asignados.

— Sabes que yo podría haberte conseguido para él, sin embargo, fuiste celosa de que Seiya quería estar conmigo.

— Rei, eso no es cierto... — ambas la miraron fijamente — … bueno, bueno, quizá solo un poco. Y aunque el pobre sabe que no tiene esperanzas contigo, aun así, le sigues gustando.

— Y él a ti. — responde la chica de ojos violeta.

— ¡Ay sí! — suspira mientras lo ve cantar en el escenario.

— Serena no tienes remedio. ¡Pero olvidemos esto y vamos a bailar chicas! — Mina se levantó de su asiento y se fueron las tres a la zona de baile. Se le olvidó al estar con sus amigas del sillón a su derecha que estaba vacío, era el boleto extra que había pedido para Haruka, con la esperanza de que este fuera con ella.

.

— Mizu, ¿qué te pareció mi concierto? — se acerca cuando ha terminado su interpretación en el escenario.

— Ahora si puedo formularme una impresión de ti y de tu grupo.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Todo parece que están capacitados para tocar en un concierto con más gente.

— ¡Aish! Este chico siempre hablando tan propio — con los nudillos le alborota el cabello a Mizu.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! Vas a despeinarme, ¿no ves que las chicas lindas me están viendo? — intenta peinarse y se acomoda los lentes.

— ¿Cuáles? ¿Las que están detrás de nosotros? — Le susurra Seiya, aunque Mizu sabe de quiénes habla, no quiere comentarle nada de lo sucedido.

— No, hablaba de otras. Pero hablando de tu música, la verdad es estupenda, no sé de dónde sacas esas letras. Parece que te inspiras mucho al escribirlas.

— Es cierto, las escribo yo y ya entre los tres le hacemos ajustes y damos la aprobación.

— Pues hacen muy buen trabajo…

— ¡Muchas gracias por habernos invitado Seiya! — espeta Kiba quien acababa de llegar del baño.

— ¡De qué agradeces! Ustedes son quienes nos representarán en Alemania como los mejores ajedrecistas, eso es emocionante.

— Así que Mizu ya te lo contó.

— No era necesario, ya toda la escuela lo sabe. Ustedes junto con otros tantos atletas de diferentes categorías se irán a Alemania para representar al país. Así que yo quería tener a los mejores en mi concierto. Bueno, solo Mizu fue el agregado.

— ¡Oye cómo te atreves!

— Ya, ya, recuerda que ellos no hubieran venido sin ti, por eso te tuve que invitar. — Mizu aparta la vista simulando una gran ofensa.

— ¡Que sucede muchachos! ¿De qué hablan sin mí? — se acercaba por primera vez en la mesa el que no quería bailar.

— ¡Kelvin!... — se emociona Kiba al ver a su amigo llegar — le estaba diciendo a Seiya que…

Kiba se sintió alagado al ser admirado por el mejor cantante de su generación. Y es que no era para menos, Seiya Kou tenía una voz increíble.

Mizu recurrió a Seiya porque no sabía cómo darles una buena despedida a sus amigos. Seiya propuso que, en su concierto al estar en primera fila, los nombraría como los mejores ajedrecistas de la historia. Y así lo hizo.

— Agradezco a todos haber venido, esta noche el grupo Three Lights se retira no sin antes agradecer a mis invitados especiales. Mis compañeros Kiba Kusuo y Kelvin Umino los mejores ajedrecistas de la escuela Hosokawa quienes han venido representando la ciudad en eventos nacionales y próximamente estarán representando a nuestro país junto con los presentes atletas de diferentes categorías a quienes podemos ver en nuestros asientos de cortesía; el día de hoy reservados exclusivamente para ellos — no hubo necesidad de pedir un aplauso, todos aplaudieron a los representantes internacionales que partirían en dos días hacia Alemania, unos por una corta estancia de competencia y algunos otros por una temporada más larga como Kelvin y Kiba. — Algunos alargando sus cuellos para verlos mejor, otros susurrando sobre quienes eran, algunos diciendo "yo lo conozco", "ese va en mi clase", etc.

Los reflectores apuntaban hacia las mesas donde se ubicaban, siendo siete en total, a excepción de la de Serena y una más en donde Mizu pudo ver que estaba sentado Nicolas.

La idea de Mizu le pareció emocionante a Seiya, el cual aprovechó para invitar a todos los concursantes, pero al ser Mizu quien se lo pidió, escogió los mejores asientos para ellos e hizo el nombramiento de sus amigos.

— ¡Mizu, nunca creí que algo así me fuera a pasar a mí! — Menciona poniéndose de pie junto con Kiba haciendo una leve reverencia a su izquierda y a su derecha y a las personas de atrás —. Ahora entiendo por qué me trajiste aquí este día.

— Eres el mejor Kelvin — aplaude con entusiasmo al ver que su amigo retiene cuantas lágrimas.

.

— ¡Vaya, que noche! Ha sido de lo más emocionante — expresa Seiya. Ahora que ya no está tocando, ya solo ponen en el club música de fondo pues ya que el concierto ha terminado, los estudiantes comienzan a retirarse.

— ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa Kelvin? — le cuestiona Mizu.

— ¡Muchas gracias muchachos!

— ¡Solo nos falta un brindis! — anima Kiba levantando su vaso sirviéndose un poco de una de las dos botellas que estaban sobre la mesa, le siguió Mizu y después Seiya. Kelvin toma la botella que estaba junto a él, pero se detiene al ver que alguien se acerca.

— Así que fue por eso que habías invitado a primera fila a estos muchachos ¿eh? — Antes de que se sirviera el último de los cuatro para darle un trago a sus copas, Serena se acercó a ellos antes de retirarse — Y yo creyendo que eras muy injusto. — menciona dirigiéndose a Seiya — Pero viendo las circunstancias, creo que te perdono. — Seiya ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando ya se había retirado.

— Ni hablar, no tengo idea de lo que quiso decir — Kiba y Mizu intercambiaron miradas y levantaron los hombros. — Y bien, brindemos — los cuatro chocaron sus copas y sorbieron el líquido — Los felicito muchachos, yo ni siquiera sé cómo se juega el ajedrez. Es todo un arte.

— Cuando quieras te enseñamos. — se entusiasma Kiba.

— Estaría gustoso de ello… esperen, Mizu ya me está contagiando su forma tan renacentista de hablar. Mejor voy por mis instrumentos, si quieren adelantarse, tengo que reunirme con mis compañeros. Los veo después.

— Gracias Seiya. — responde Mizu de forma sincera, este le da un golpe suave en el hombro, en forma de despedida. Seiya se retira y Mizu observa que solo antes de pasar del otro lado del escenario, su sonriente amigo se queda un rato más con Nicolas.

— ¡Nos vemos! — contesta Kelvin después que Seiya ya se ha ido y su amiga puede notar un acento distinto en su hablar.

— ¿Kelvin te encuentras bien?

— No lo sé Mi…zu, creo que me siento mareado — la chica no comprende la situación y se da cuenta de algo diferente.

— Kelvin, cerca de ti hay dos botellas, ¿de cuál te serviste?

— De la de refresco supongo… — responde con una voz soñolienta.

— ¡Dame tu copa!, — estira la mano y se levanta del asiento para dar un pequeño sorbo del vaso de su amigo — Kelvin… ¡esto es cerveza!

— ¿Qué no era refresco?

— ¡Ay Kelvin!, ¿cómo es que no pudiste notarlo? — se deja caer en su asiento resignada.

— ¿Qué sucede Mizu? — cuestiona quien hasta entonces solo había observado.

— Kelvin no puede tomar alcohol, con un solo trago se pone como si hubiera tomado toda la botella.

Hasta ahora entendía por qué todos hasta ese momento habían estado tomado un poco de cerveza de miel a excepción de Kelvin, quien solo tomó refresco.

— Las dos botellas estaban juntas, quizá la tomó desprevenido.

— Así parece Mizu, entonces ¿qué hacemos?

— ¿Podrías ir por algún chofer de la escuela? Y te espero en el estacionamiento.

— Tal vez tarde mucho Mizu, a estas horas casi no están disponibles por los alumnos que llevan a sus casas el fin de semana, además los que piensan en emborracharse los apartan desde antes.

— Esperemos y hubiera alguno disponible.

— Está bien, voy corriendo — la escuela no estaba lejos del bar, pero si tenía que recorrer algunas calles dentro de la colonia de la institución. Por fortuna había muchos estudiantes en las calles a esa hora, y siendo una zona segura por esa parte no se sentía preocupada por Kiba.

Varios le preguntaron por la situación y se ofrecieron a ir por sus carros, pero al estar bebidos, en la escuela no les dejaban sacar sus autos. Y Kiba agradeció pero sabía que era mejor ir por un chofer, alguien sobrio es más seguro.

Al llegar preguntó por alguno de los choferes, pero ninguno estaba disponible y los que habían apartado los carros ya se habían retirado cuando él salió del club.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago?

.

Kelvin perdía total control sobre sí mismo cuando bebía una sola copa, ¡una sola copa!, Michiru siempre supo eso, por eso habían acordado que ninguno tomaría hasta emborracharse para regresarse seguros caminando, pero no había contemplado ningún accidente en el que Kelvin tomara cerveza.

Después de esperar unos minutos a Kiba, ella se mueve por sus propios medios, busca en el bar a alguien conocido pero ya tampoco Nicolas está en su mesa. Entonces se dirige hacia la puerta por donde Seiya se fue.

— Busco a Seiya Kou, ¿estará todavía?

— Los músicos aún están en sus cabinas, pero están descansando así que no se les puede molestar por el momento.

— ¡Demonios! — masculla.

— ¿Le sucede algo muchacho?

— Mi amigo es alérgico al vino — apunta hacia una de las mesas sin voltear, mirando de forma fija al guardia — … Bueno si eso existe — esto último lo dice más para sí misma que para el guarura. — y al tomar una bebida se puso como si hubiera tomado 10.

— ¿Cuál amigo? — arquea una ceja volteando al lugar que le indicaba, ya la mayoría se había retirado, solo unos cuantos quedaban pero en el lugar que ella indicaba ya no había nadie.

— …mi… mi amigo… — voltea para recorrer el lugar con la vista. — ¿mi amigo? Maldita sea Kelvin ¿a dónde se fue?

Creyendo que pudiera ser alguna broma, el guardia lo ignora. Aunque se queda con la intriga de sea ser cierto.

— ¿A dónde se fue? Si ni siquiera me tardé mucho — busca en los baños, y no ve nada. Regresa al salón y sale por la puerta principal. Kelvin llevaba como una calle de ventaja. Aunque se ve que puede caminar, de vez en cuando choca con la pared y termina tambaleándose. Mizu corre hasta donde se encuentra su amigo.

— Perdóname Kelvin, no te cuidé bien — menciona al llegar cerca de él.

— ¡Mizu! ¿Dó..dónde… esftafbas? ¡Queía… Queía que me ha..habías abrandonado!

— Eso jamás Kelvin, ¿por qué te saliste del club?

— Me abadofnaste. —, una vez pasada la preocupación, Mizu en lugar de enojarse comienza a reír por las letras mal pronunciadas de su amigo.

Mizu pasa la mano de Kelvin por detrás de su cuello y de esta forma lo sostiene. Comienzan a caminar a paso lento.

Kelvin se marea de vez en cuando lo cual Mizu tiene que sostenerlo fuerte para no caerse ambos. Al lado de la acera, se estaciona un auto.

Es muy diferente a los de los choferes, a los asignados en la escuela. Es un auto deportivo, le da la impresión que es del año. De color grisáceo con leves tonalidades de azul eléctrico. Mizu se inquieta un poco por no saber quién es el conductor. Pero puede estar casi segura que es alguien que mandó Kiba.

Agradecida está, pero está aún más sorprendida por saber quién es la persona que sale del auto. Es…

.

.

Saludos! Ya no quiero prometer nada porque no sé si regrese pronto o tarde mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Perdónenme de verdad, perdón por mi inconsistencia pero ahora no cuento con computadora ni celular actualizado para escribir en la aplicación ;( tengo que escribir de forma infraganti en mi trabajo jajajaj

Pero gracias por sus reviews ! Saben que me hacen el día, agradezco mucho que me sigan leyendo a pesar del tiempo, pero como saben les dejo buenos capítulos jajja bueno por lo menos yo los disfruto mucho al escribirlos, al pulirlos para entregarles lo mejor de lo mejor y espero que ustedes disfruten mucho al leerlos.

jajajjaj y chan chan. Quién será el del auto deportivo? \ O0O \

Felices fiestas mi querida Vicky espero que también todos tus deseos y metas y proyectos se cumplan siempre. Perdón por el retraso y gracias gracias por seguirme aquí! Sigan alimentándome con sus reviews ¡! :3

Gracias a tod s! Besitos ¡! Ciao!

P.D. Por ahí me preguntaron si era de Italia, jeje pero no, soy mexicana! Pero me gusta mucho como dice Barbie en toy story en detrás de escena de la segunda película jajaja Así que nos vemos ¡!


	4. Prohibido el Paso

.

**** Prohibido el paso a chicos que no sean guapos****

.

.

―…Es Nícolas. ¡Nícolas! ¿Podrías ayudarme? Mi amigo Kelvin es alérgico al alcohol y no tenemos vehículo para traerlo al colegio.

― ¿Alérgico al alcohol?, ¿eso existe?

―Al parecer sí.

― Y qué pretendes que yo haga.

― Como sé que tienes auto podrías ayudarnos a ir por él, es en el club Fugaz, donde tocó Seiya esta noche.

―Puedes buscar a alguien más, yo no estoy disponible.

―Profesor, por favor. Si me tardo más tiempo Mizu no va a poder cargar a Kelvin hasta acá en caso de que se quede dormido en la calle debido a su efecto de alergia al alcohol.

― ¿Hablas del estudiante de Tenoh?

―Así es, ― contesta con más esperanza que al principio ― él es su mejor amigo, y lo está acompañando.

― Ese Kobayashi, siempre involucrándose en escándalos ― lo dice más para sí mismo que para Kiba. ― Está bien, estaré con ellos en unos minutos.

― Gracias profesor, muchas gracias ― agradece sinceramente y se va hacia la puerta principal, vigilando en caso de que ya se vayan acercando.

Nícolas baja al nivel del estacionamiento y saca su auto.

.

.

― Buenas noches.

― Buenas noches, ¿de casualidad viniste a ayudarnos?

― Yo solo pasaba por aquí ¿qué sucede?― contesta.

―Es una suerte ― contesta Mizu emocionado.

― Qué sucedió Kobayashi, ¿qué no saben que no se debe abusar del alcohol?

―Mi amigo es alérgico al alcohol. No puede tomar un solo trago porque le hace efecto muy rápidamente.

―Vaya, qué casualidad.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Me pasa algo similar… ― afirma sereno. Viste un atuendo ligero pero oscuro, compuesto de suéter de cuello de tortuga, pants y tenis. Tan calmado, parece que no es el típico tirano que siempre la hace correr sin piedad.

― Ya veo…

―Mich… ―Michiru reacciona, y le pisa un pie ― ¡Auch!, eso dolió.

―Perdona amigo, no me di cuenta ― lo regaña entre dientes.

―Mizu, ¿quién es este tipo? Es el tipo que te trata mal ¿cierto?.. Voy a golpearlo… ― levanta su puño amenazando al rubio pero rápidamente lo baja para sostenerse, pues pierde fácilmente el equilibrio.

― ¡Kelvin cállate!... " _o no nos va a llevar_ " ― es en lo único que piensa, cualquier cosita y se enfurece el tipo ese, como dijo Kelvin.

― ¿Quieren que los lleve? ― no es que se hiciera el tonto a lo que dijo Kelvin, lo había escuchado, pero hizo caso omiso. Algo que Mizu agradeció mucho.

―Si Haruka, te lo agradezco―Tenoh reaccionó después de unos instantes a que su compañero le llamó por su nombre y no por su apellido como acostumbraba. Pero se veía que estaba más preocupado por su amigo que por sus formalidades. Eso era de respetarse.

Sin mucha dificultad, ambos atletas ayudan a subir a Kelvin al auto. Haruka se pasa del lado contrario dirigiéndose al lado del volante.

.

En el otro lado de la calle pasaban tres chicas que se quedaban viendo el auto del codiciado estudiante, no porque fuera el auto más bonito que los de ellas, pero les resultaba más hermoso el piloto.

― Haruka, ¿Qué hace por aquí?, Con quién… ¿con quién está? ― se pone de puntillas para ver bien.

― ¿Qué sucede Mina?

―Es Haruka, no sé qué hace aquí, él nunca viene por estos lugares.

― ¿Quieres acercarte? ―pregunta la chica de cabello negro.

― No…creo que le molestaría que lo hiciera ― se queda un tanto pensativa ― Aunque me parece extraño, que yo sepa él no tiene amigos. ― reacciona de repente con una cara sorpresiva, como si estuviera asustada ― ¡¿Y si son unos asaltantes?¡

― Contrólate Mina ― responde la siempre escandalosa Serena, quien hasta ahora no había comentado nada por visualizar bien a la persona con la que estaba ― Es el chico del club.

― ¿Quién? ― pregunta Rei, quien no le había tomado importancia anteriormente.

― Si, es el muchacho del bar, el que tenía los asientos de cortesía. ― responde entre dientes, no muy contenta por el recuerdo ― ¿Y qué hace ahora con Haruka? ¿Por qué es tan cercano de los dos?

― ¿Es alguna celebridad o algo así? ― cuestiona Mina.

― No lo sé, no lo he visto en ningún otro lado. ― afirma Rei.

― Miren, otro auto se detuvo ― se queda observando la rubia de doble coletas.

― Es Nícolas ― Mina y Serena saben que siempre que dice ese nombre, lo hace conteniendo un suspiro. Y Rei sabía que conocía perfectamente ese auto.

.

―Vaya, es todo un placer encontrarte a estas horas de la noche en la calle Tenoh. ¿Ya se está pasando tu hora y sereno?

―Kumada ¿cómo estás?, por supuesto que el placer es todo tuyo ― esboza algo que parece una sonrisa.

―Siempre esforzándote por ser tan amable Tenoh.

―No todos nacemos con el don de la amabilidad.

― ¡Nícolas! ― se asoma Mizu quien estaba colocando el cinturón de seguridad a Kelvin. La verdad era que se alegraba de no estar sola como hasta hace unos momentos.

―Kobayashi, todo parece que ya eres amigo de Tenoh.

―No ― se apresura a decir, aunque se siente un poco incómoda como si estuviera siendo malagradecida. Negar una amistad con Tenoh aunque en verdad no lo fueran, se sentía extraño ya que justo ahora le está ayudando con su amigo, su contestación apresurada le parece algo descortés. Aunque a Haruka parece no molestarle en lo absoluto. No le ofendía que pudiera considerarlo o no su amigo. ― es decir…

― No tienes que justificarte ― contesta tranquilo el atleta. ― yo tampoco soy tu amigo, pero somos compañeros, no se justifica que ignore su necesidad ―responde ahora dirigiéndose a Nícolas ―. Aunque dudo mucho que hubiera tenido apoyo de tu parte Kumada.

― Estás en lo cierto. Ya están grandecitos como para tener niñera.

― ¡Haruka! ―Haruka escuchó una voz perfectamente conocida, aunque no con muchos ánimos por contestar.

―Mina, ¿qué haces aquí?

― Te vi de lejos y pasé a saludar. Por un momento creí que si habías venido al club pero viendo tu atuendo, ya veo que no.

―Que tiene de mal su ropa ― contesta Nícolas, rechazando todo acto de encasillamiento. Aunque eso termina por sorprender a Haruka y a Mizu.

―No, nada… es solo que…

―Ustedes siempre encasillando a la gente. Yo me fui con la ropa que me ves puesta ― casualmente también iba vestido de pants, pero los de él eran de una tonalidad guinda oscuro.

―No me refería a eso… pero olvídenlo… ― Mina sonríe nerviosa, aunque se sintió un tanto atacada por Nícolas.

― Y tú siempre tan delicado con las palabras Nícolas… ―Rei llegaba detrás de Mina, seguida de Serena, la chica con la que Mizu se había topado en el club.

― ¡Rei!, cuánto tiempo sin verte. Como siempre el placer es todo tuyo. ―Haruka se rió por la frase copiada de él.

―Lo mismo digo Nícolas. ―el aire se había tornado un poco tenso. Mizu no sabía para dónde voltear, decidió voltear a ver a Kelvin, quien ya se estaba durmiendo en el auto, con que no vomitara, de lo contrario Haruka los dejaría botados a los dos ahí en medio de la calle.

― ¡Vamos chicos! Chicos y chicas no deben de pelear ― llega Seiya con su acentuado carisma. Mizu sonríe al verlo, sólo alguien tan fresco como él, puede purificar un aire tan tenso como aquél. ―Mizu, me dijo el guardaespaldas que un muchacho le había reportado que su amigo se había puesto mal, de acuerdo a su descripción, supuse que se trataba de ti.

― ¿Ah sí? y ¿qué tipo de descripción hizo de mí?

― Dijo que era un muchacho con unos ojos muy grandes y con un rostro muy fino. Parecido a un muñeco.

―Vaya, qué descripción tan incompleta, le faltó buenos músculos y fuertes brazos. ― Sonrieron. Algunos los veían atentos, otros tantos los ignoraban. Mina se enfocaba en la mirada atenta de Haruka, la cual se dirigía hacia su parabrisas pero poniendo atención a las risas de sus compañeros, Nícolas poniendo especial atención a la muchacha que siempre ha sido tema tabú de conversación entre su mejor amigo y él; ambos enamorados de ella. Y Serena un tanto disgustada y celosa por la forma tan familiar en la que los dos muchachos se hablan. No había conocido a nadie fuera de Nícolas que tuviera tanta familiaridad con Seiya, ni siquiera los chicos del grupo Taiki o Yaten. Seiya siempre ha sido amable con todos, pero se notaba cierta cercanía, tanto como ir a buscarlo hasta ahí y preocuparse aunque lo hubiera disimulado.

Se preguntaba, ¿Por qué en tanto tiempo ella no había logrado esa cercanía que ese muchacho había logrado en tan poco? Naturalmente que él era hombre y ella mujer, pero ¿por qué no le daba la oportunidad siquiera de ser su amiga?

Y Haruka, un poco extrañado, jamás en toda su estancia en la escuela o más bien en todas las que había estado, se había presentado una situación así, en donde se reunieran tantas personas que él conocía de forma más cercana que un estudio o una sesión de fotografía, como una ridícula película de amor. Y curiosamente, no era necesario que dijera una sola palabra, ya que Mizu y Seiya cubrían perfectamente las brechas de silencio para evitar que fuera incómodo.

Lo que pareció un largo tiempo fue algo más rápido de lo que aparentó.

―Nos vamos nosotras entonces Haruka.

― Con cuidado. Llegan bien ― eran esas tonalidades de cuidados que Haruka siempre aportaba, era lo que le gustaban tanto. Aunque la mayoría de las veces no fuera hacia ella, sino al personal de grabación, a sus ayudantes, sus maquillistas, pero casi nunca a ella.

― ¿Seguros que no quieren venir con nosotras? Iremos a un restaurante.

― Tengo que llevar a mis compañeros a la escuela. Pero agradezco su invitación.

―Haruka, siempre tan propio. Está bien, será la próxima.― Suspiran Mina y Rei, aunque por distintos muchachos.

― Y… feliz cumpleaños Aino.

―" _Se acordó_ " ― le contestó sonriéndole. Las chicas se van y Seiya se acerca a Nícolas despidiéndose de Mizu.

―Nícolas, que bueno que viniste. ― Le dice Seiya a su amigo.

― No empieces, yo quiero ir a dormir.

― Por favor, acompáñame, los muchachos quieren ir a un restaurante a cenar…Por cierto ― se queda pensando Seiya. ― ¿A qué viniste?

Nícolas voltea en un parpadeo a ver al muchacho dentro del auto de Haruka y pronto voltea a ver a Seiya.

―Sólo pasaba a por aquí, quise tomar aire fresco.― " _Para eso no necesita el auto_ " reflexiona Seiya.

― Nosotros nos vamos ―Seiya contesta con un saludo y Nícolas con un movimiento asintiendo con la cabeza. Haruka entra al auto.

― Adiós. ― se despide Mizu, quien desde hace rato quería que terminaran sus conversaciones, no quería descuidar tanto a su tan querido amigo, la persona más importante que todos ellos para ella y a ese paso tendrían que meterlo a la habitación cargándolo.

.

― Te lo agradezco Tenoh. ―dijo cuando estaban en camino a la escuela. Haruka no supo que decir, simplemente asintió.

La verdadera razón por la que había pasado por el lugar era porque había ido a comprar medicamento para el médico de la institución, Alen. Quien lo había enviado por algunas piezas que les hacían falta, no era urgente pero si necesario tenerlo.

Aunque esa información era irrelevante para Mizu, por eso decidió omitirla.

Mizu entendió su silencio como una molestia, como si Haruka estuviera molesto porque él no lo había llamado su amigo cuando Nícolas la cuestionó.

Y aunque en el fondo no lo sentía aún como su amigo, si sentía un poco de respeto y de equidad, igualdad o solidaridad. De acuerdo a los hechos, pudo observar en la cara de las chicas que sentían especial atracción por sus tres amigos, bueno, si podía llamarlos de alguna forma, el término compañeros se le hacía un término muy lejano. Si acaso ellas supieran quién era, seguro que querrían tener el lugar que ella ocupaba o la desgreñarían por estar cerca de sus amores. Afortunadamente ninguna la reconoció. ― " _Gracias ojo de pez_ ".

― ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

― ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? No, no es nada. Supongo que será un reflejo o algo así.

No era que le importara pero, le desesperaba que lo tomaran por tonto, y ese muchacho de verdad se estaba riendo. ¿Será que se reía de lo que pasaba hace unos instantes con Nícolas? ¿A caso a él si lo consideraba su amigo? ¡Bah! No es que eso le quitara el sueño de repente.

― Cómo… ¿cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? ― No era de las que le gustara sacar conversación solo para generar amistad o camaradería, pero los leves murmullos de Kelvin, le hacían peligrar su identidad. ― ¿Kiba te encontró?

― ¿Kiba?, no sé quién es él. Pero no. Como dije en un principio, solo pasaba por ahí ― bueno no es que a él le guste conversar, pero hablar un poco no les hacía mal ― Fui por medicinas para la enfermería de la escuela.

― ¿Para Alen?

― Así es. Cada cierto tiempo voy con él para ayudarle en lo que necesite.

― Vaya, todo tienes. ― susurra ― Pero Tenoh… en verdad… ― le estaba ganando la curiosidad de realizar esa pregunta, pero se mordió el labio para evitarla. ― nada.

― ¿Qué?

― No, nada que sea importante. ― _¿en realidad no tenía amigos el gran Haruka Tenoh?_ Esa era la pregunta que quería realizar.

― Bien ― le da una mirada por el retrovisor a Kelvin ― Él y tú parece que ya tienen tiempo siendo amigos.

― Así es, pero él no es extranjero. ― Mizu reacciona con lentitud a la hora de responder, pensando bien en un segundo las palabras correctas a decir. Ya lo había formulado, además fue lo mismo que le dijeron a Kiba. Ambos habían tenido una amistad de larga distancia desde una vez que Kelvin fue al país de Mizu. Aunque no quería que sonara a mentira, temía decir algo mal.

― Hemos tenido varios años hablando por correo, nos conocimos en un viaje que hizo kelvin a mi país para aprender el idioma.

― ¿Y le sirvió?

― No del todo, aunque realmente aprendimos más a ser amigos que el idioma que estaba estudiando. Tampoco, yo tampoco tenía amigos antes de conocerlo. Él fue el primer amigo de verdad que tuve. Hasta hace poco era el solo él y otro amigo (sonrió al imaginarse el arroba en el caso de la última letra para ojo de pez) pero aquí es más fácil hacer amistades. Por lo menos cuando eres una persona diferente.

― Dilo por ti Kobayashi. Pero ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices que eres una persona diferente?

― Así es, cuando visitas un país nuevo puedes ser una persona diferente. Haces cosas que quizá en tu país nunca harías y le hablas a personas que jamás creíste que les hablarías " _a ti por ejemplo_ ".

― Tal vez a mí me haga falta visitar un país en donde nadie me conozca. ¡Aish! Será tan difícil encontrar algo así.

― Eres la vanidad andando Tenoh.

― No es mentira, es 100% real.

― Y tú, ¿tienes amigos… aquí? ― la pregunta que venía reteniendo desde hace rato por fin salió.

Haruka sonríe, sin ser sarcástica su sonrisa, pero tampoco divertida, ni siquiera parecía triste, solo una simple sonrisa.

― No, en realidad solo he tenido pocos y son los que te cruzas en la infancia. Pero después yo a una corta edad terminé teniendo más responsabilidades que todos ellos y no me di cuenta hasta que ya me había apartado completamente. No es algo que me entristezca o algo parecido. Solo sucede así, son cosas que pasan. Disfruto mucho el tiempo a solas, es tan refrescante cuando tienes tantas cosas por hacer y de pronto tienes un tiempo libre en donde nadie puede molestarte.

― Te entiendo bien. ―Haruka se queda extrañado, no es por egocentrismo pero, no está seguro que Kobayashi tenga más responsabilidades que las suyas. Pero bueno, cada quien a lo suyo. ― A todos nos toca vivir de distinta manera. _Sería aburrido si todos viviéramos la misma vida_ , piensa.

― Así es Kobayashi… bueno, llegamos.

Le pareció más rápido de lo que imaginaba que estaría el trayecto. Y aunque en verdad no estaba lejos de donde estaba con Kelvin, pensó que hubiera podido ser de aquellas ocasiones en donde ni la compañía ni la situación son favorables. Pero se sintió tranquila con la conversación de Tenoh.

― Parece que tu amigo viene dormido.

― Tenoh, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevarlo? ― a regañadientes lo pronunció.

― ¡Mizu! ¡Kelvin! ¡Llegaron! Tenoh, creí que eras Nícolas. ― Por suerte llegó el rescate.

― No tiene tanta suerte de parecerse a mí ― Kiba lo ignoró por agarrar a Kelvin, aunque no con intención ― Así que ese profesorsillo sí iba por ustedes, tal parece que te has hecho de buenos compañeros Kobayashi.

― Así parece Tenoh.

Kiba toma a Kelvin de un lado y Mizu del otro lado, con esfuerzos lograron que reaccionara un poco para no llevarlo totalmente cargado.

―Y Kobayashi ― le dice Haruka antes de seguir por su camino a las escaleras, los otros iban a tomar los elevadores ― no somos amigos, ni siquiera lo pienses.

.

POV MIZU

.

Asiento a lo que me dice, hubiera sido interesante seguir con la conversación. En toda mi carrera, o bueno más bien en todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerlo, no había tenido una plática tan larga. Quizá sólo alguno que otro saludo y ya, pero creo que ni eso. Aunque bueno, es Haruka Tenoh, a pesar de mi resistencia, siempre me ha parecido atractivo, esa temple de soberbia no le va, es más amable de lo que hace parecer. A pesar de querer negarlo, es parecido a Nícolas, aunque Nícolas es un poco más salvaje, Haruka es… es más… no sé con qué palabra podría describirlo, como si hubiera vivido en la época victoriana, tan renacentista y elegante. Y desde que lo conocí tenía cierta curiosidad por hablarle. Por saber cómo era en realidad; sus gustos, sus temores, sus sueños. Pero creo que ese es uno de los míos. Con esas facetas tan distintas; la del atleta, la del maestro, la del alumno, la del compañero y la del voluntario. ¿Podrá tener una faceta de amigo? Aclaro que mi admiración por mis compañeros es solo eso, admiración. Me gusta admirarlos para ver qué características puedo sacar de ellos.

Vaya, al parecer a primera vista es agradable, después desagradable y nuevamente me parece agradable. ¿Quién será el verdadero Haruka Tenoh? Sería bueno que hiciera una lista de las características de cada uno.

― Llegamos ― cada uno de nosotros estaba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, bueno Kelvin en sus sueños. Pero hace un rato que veo un poco serio a Kiba. ― ¿Qué te sucede?

― Nada Mizu, es solo que si se llegaran a enterar en la academia que Kelvin se puso de esta forma, no se si pudieran sacarlo de la competencia ― No, pero ¿por qué?

― No es posible. ¿Por qué harían eso?

― Los estudiantes que vamos de intercambio tenemos que ser sumamente responsables con lo que hacemos ya que vamos representando la escuela. Y definitivamente llegar borracho a la institución no es algo bueno que digamos.

― Pero… no creo que nadie quiera perjudicarlo, ¿o sí?

― Tenoh, es muy recto. Además es muy cercano al médico de la escuela. Si le dice lo que pasó, es posible que el médico haga lo debido.

― No, no puede pasar. Kiba quédate con Kelvin, iré a alcanzar a Haruka ― rápido le doy la tarjeta para que puedan ingresar a la habitación. Mejor me voy corriendo, espero alcanzarlo.

Que bien, ahí está. Aún no llega a la enfermería ― Tenoh, que bueno que te alcanzo.

― ¿Qué sucede Kobayashi? ¿Tu amigo se puso mal? ― se le ve sincera preocupación, no creí que eso fuera posible.

― No es eso ― rayos ahora como se lo digo sin que se pueda ofender. No puedo decirle que no vaya de chismoso con Alen, ni modo, me las tengo que ingeniar ― verás, ¿crees que pudiéramos mantener en secreto lo de hoy?

― ¿En respecto a qué?

― A mi amigo Kelvin. Si se llegaran a enterar o piensan que se puso borracho, creerán que es porque se sobre pasó de copas, como si fuera problema de alcohol, bueno, aunque prácticamente en esta ocasión si fue problema directo del alcohol, no de mi amigo.

― Ya veo, aunque… tu amigo o tú y tus amigos no me interesa lo que hagan. No es que me interese estar husmeando para ver qué cosas incorrectas hacen por aquí, ya estamos en la universidad, cada quién sabe o debe saber lo que hace. Además, si es un problema de alergias, te aseguro que eso ya lo saben quienes aceptaron a tu amigo en el intercambio, una de las cosas que se solicitan para ir a otro país es un examen y un seguro médico, en ese debes incluir todo a lo que eres alérgico. Me extraña Kobayashi, tú vienes de otro país, ya deberías saberlo ― demonios tiene toda la razón. ¿Cómo es que siempre sabe todo?

― Es cierto, no lo había tomado en cuenta. Pero me parece injusto que pienses que te lo dije porque te considerara alguien que se la pasa atento a los demás, por no decir de chismoso. Aunque por los nervios no lo recordé. Gracias por hacérmelo recordar. ― solo asiente y se pone en marcha. Qué desesperación, ni siquiera una leve expresión de disculpa en su rostro. Después de todo quise elegir las palabras más precisas que no le causaran malestar. No cabe duda que las mujeres somos mejores en el tacto con las palabras que los hombres.

.

.

― ¿Quién es ese chico? ― continúa preguntándose Serena. ― ¿No les parece extraño que se hayan juntado?

― No lo sé, normalmente eso no pasa y ahora hasta dan la impresión de ser buenos amigos. ― responde ausente Mina.

― No sé si ustedes lo notan pero, Haruka y Nícolas jamás habían cruzado palabra, no que yo sepa de forma cordial y decente. Y hoy hasta se defendieron mutuamente. ― observa Rei mientras mira su copa con jugo de piña.

― ¿Será que se volvieron amigos de ese o por ese muchacho? ― contesta Serena con un tono de celos. Pero ni siquiera ella se explicaba por qué se sentía con ese tipo de celos hacia un chico. Pero sabía que su anterior explicación era la correcta, jamás había sido tan cercana de Seiya como aquel chico lo había hecho en tan poco tiempo.

― Algo que jamás se había visto. ¿Quién será ese chico quien no sólo logró que Seiya le diera los mejores boletos, sino que también Haruka y Nícolas rompieran sus botos de silencio y eterna rivalidad volvieran a dirigirse la palabra? Eso ya hace mucho, desde que Nícolas se enojara porque Haruka tenía tantos privilegios. ― iba a mencionar que desde que ella y Nícolas habían salido por un corto tiempo, pero se contuvo.

― ¿Será el hijo de alguna familia real?

― Claro que no Serena, Nícolas jamás sentaría amistad con la monarquía. Tal vez sólo sea que… pues… no sé. Ese chico no tiene idea de la suerte que tiene.

― Que bueno que no es una chica. De lo contrario estaría muy celosa de que estuviera cerca de mi Seiya.

―Y yo de Haruka.

― Y yo… ― las dos se le quedaron viendo. Rei nunca había querido decir a quién de los dos chicos que la buscaban quería en realidad, si a Nícolas o a Seiya. Y es que quizá ni siquiera ella lo sabe, lo peor de todo es que ellos dos son los mejores amigos que no ha visto nunca, y no se atreve a siquiera romper ese vínculo. ― Yo tengo mucho sueño ―sonríe con una gota de sudor en su frente. Serena y Mina exhalan el aliento que tenían contenido por saber a todo oído la verdad sobre cuál chico prefería su amiga.

.

.

POV MICHIRU

.

Después de hablar ayer con Haruka, regresé para ayudar a Kiba y acomodar a Kelvin, aunque el primero ya lo había hecho todo. Kelvin pudo reaccionar un poco y logró quedarse dormido en su cama. Pareciera que no había provocado todo lo que provocó. Incluso me atreví a ser capaz de preguntarle a Haruka sobre su estado amistoso. Bueno, no es algo de lo que me arrepienta, fue una simple pregunta.

Pero ellas, ¿por qué tenían que haber estado ahí?, Serena sobre todo. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por fingir que no la conocía. Que fastidio tener que encontrármela incluso aquí, es algo así como Tigre, me lo encuentro donde menos quiero. Siempre ha sido tan caprichosa, y mira que hablarle de esa forma a Kiba… ni recordarlo. Y Mina, la que era la supuesta novia de Haruka, o bueno, eso dicen los rumores. Ayer se ve que ella se comía a Haruka con los ojos, aunque él… no la mira como mira a la profesora Marina. Es distinto. Además, si fuera su novia se hubiera ido con ella al restaurante con sus amigas, sobretodo porque dijo que era su cumpleaños. Tal vez rompieron hace tiempo. Quién sabe qué enredos se tendrán, tal vez se tomaron el sagrado "tiempo" para pensar. Y Rei, ella siempre tan elegante, incluso en el hablar, a ella la miraban Seiya y Nícolas, quien éste último hacía un gran esfuerzo por no mirarla fijamente. Como si el mirarla le doliera… ¡Vaya! Qué locura, tomaré dato de todo esto por si algún día después de ser actriz quiero estudiar para convertirme en directora de cine. ¡Ja!, como si mi vida no pareciera ya también una historia cliché, chica que se convierte en chico para entrar en un lugar donde sólo admiten hombres. Ridículo.

― Kelvin, ¡despertaste! ― le doy un abrazo cuando se sienta en su cama.

―Mizu, dormí como un bebé.

― Seguro que sí. Eres el peor Kelvin, ¿lo sabías?

― ¡Claro que no! Soy tu mejor amigo en el mundo. Por eso mañana me voy a Alemania, para dejarte este cuarto para ti solita ―el que lo diga no me hace sentir tan bien como piensa, pero no es que se lo piense decir.

― ¡Aish, éste muchacho presumido! ―subo corriendo las escaleras a mi cama y busco― … dónde… dónde está… ― por fin encuentro algo que me sirva ― ¡Ajá! Aquí está, ¡Toma! ― me asomo por la rendija de los barrotes de mi cama y le lanzo la almohada en la cabeza.

― Eso no se vale, ¡yo no tengo campo de fuerza Mizu! ― me lanza una almohada pero yo no alcanzo a esconderme y golpea mi cabeza.

― Tonto Kelvin, te voy a extrañar… amigo.

.

El domingo pasó más pronto de lo que hubiera querido. Ésta vez ya no quisimos salir, una parte porque queríamos pasarla todo el tiempo juntos y otra parte por la resaca de mi amigo. Vimos películas de terror, jugamos videojuegos y vimos unos cuantos capítulos del anime "La vida desastrosa de Saiki Kusuo", nos encanta ese chico.

No sé, es como de pronto el sentimiento de nostalgia que invade, no quería que se llegara este día a pesar de haberlo visualizado desde antes. Sin Kelvin, será diferente, en todos los sentidos.

― ¡Cuídate mucho Kelvin!

― Gracias Mizu ― ¡no llores Kelvin! Eso es lo que intento decirle, pero no quiero hablar. Siento que si digo algo como eso, será como mantequilla que rompa el nudo que con tanto esfuerzo mantengo en mi garganta. Aunque es bueno que él no esté llorando como normalmente lo hubiera hecho, pero sí está presionando fuerte sus labios para evitarlo.

― quieres…

― No… ― muchacho tonto, sabe lo que quiero decir y me niega rotundamente. Y yo que quiero acompañarlo.

―Entiendo.

― Si te ven… podría caerse uno de tus lentes de contacto, o tus mejillas se verían más rosadas por el llanto, incluso solo ―respira hondo, hace una pequeña pausa ― solo si nos vieran llorar sería bastante extraño. Mejor quédate aquí. Yo te aviso cuando salga el avión ―me abalanzo para abrazarlo, nunca nos habíamos separado por tanto tiempo desde que nos conocemos y sobre todo a un lugar tan lejos.

― Adiós hermanita…

― Nos vemos, espero que pase pronto ―lo suelto y sale por la puerta.

― Descuida, el tiempo es lo único que no se detiene.

― Buen viaje ― ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? No es que haya sido… no, espera… lo es. Sin Kelvin será más difícil ―diablos, cuánto voy a extrañar a ese muchacho feo ― miro la alfombra, parece que está limpia. Creo que sería bueno quedarme un rato sentada sobre ella.

.

.

Es clase de inglés, no me dan muchas ganas de poner atención, vaya, cómo caen las flores cuando hace un fuerte viento. ¿No es algo extraordinario? Parece tan común, pero se ven hermosas flotando en el aire mientras van deslizándose hacia el suelo.

La profesora nos puso a hacer una actividad, pero la acabé tan pronto como pude aprovechar para recargarme en mi banca mientras los demás terminan. Estos días no he hecho nada fuera de lo común, he estado muy cómoda en mi habitación solitaria.

Hace como una semana, cinco días y ― ¿qué hora será? ― Sí, una semana, cinco días y 3 horas con 20 minutos que se fue Kelvin. Al principio creí que no me sentiría tan triste, pero no he tenido ganas de hacer nada, ni de terminar mis tareas siquiera. Aunque tengo que hacerlas, eso es un hecho. Aunado a eso, también se me fueron las ganas de comer. Lo bueno es que hoy mi entrenamiento lo haré sola, según Tenoh tiene una cita importante y no va a poder estar ahí para instruirme. Qué bueno, de lo contrario tendría que esforzarme mucho y de verdad que no tengo ganas de hacer nada, sólo sentarme en el pasto y mirar hacia el árbol que me esté dando sombra; ya puedo sentir y oler su frescura.

― Señor Kobayashi, ― Rayos, creo que me lo imaginé demasiado bien ― ¿está poniendo atención? ― Mejor que no me pregunte. Yergo mi espalda y la miro.

Justo de lo que estaba hablando, no percibí en qué momento mis sentidos se quedaron suspendidos. Aunque creo no me quedé dormida, de lo contrario me hubieran avisado. Creo.

― No profesora, lo siento.

― Vaya, qué sinceridad. Por eso no te reprenderé, pero quédate atento para la siguiente.

― Lo haré, gracias.

― Y bueno, nos vemos la siguiente clase. ― ¿Tan pronto se acabó la clase? Vaya, no dudo de la amabilidad de la profesora Marina, pero si ya era la salida hubiera dejado que me quedara dormida. ― Kobayashi si no pusiste atención pregunta con alguno de tus compañeros cuál fue la tarea. ― ¿De verdad me perdí?

― Sí, profesora ― ella se retira y los demás también comienzan a salir del salón.

―No porque sea el término de la clase tienes que dormirte ― otro que interrumpe mi momento de sueño… es, es decir. De estudio.

Volteo y en el pupitre de atrás Tenoh mete sus libros a la mochila. ― Y para qué molestan si ya era el final de la clase, deberían dejarme recostado aquí un ratito. Hoy no estarás en el entrenamiento, ¿lo olvidas? ― siempre usa el entrenamiento como excusa para molestar, así que es lo que se me ocurre, creo que ni siquiera tengo ánimos de pelear con él.

― El que hoy no vaya a entrenar contigo no significa que he dejado de ser tu entrenador. Además, ¿cómo osas quedarte dormido en la clase de la profesora Marina? Cualquier otra pudiera ser medianamente aceptable, pero no en la de ella.

― ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Porque te gusta?, eso ya lo sabemos todos. ―le digo levantando la cabeza, como si fuera una acusación.

― Sí, me gusta ¿Por qué? ¿A ti también? ― pone una mano en mi pupitre y se acerca para no gritar, pero al parecer intenta intimidarme o tal vez lo hace inconscientemente. Claro que no logra intimidarme, claro que no… qui… quién dijo que sí.

― Pues… sí, a mí también me gusta la profesora, a quién no. Si es tan bonita y tan… tan amable ―estúpido Tenoh debería de retirarse más en lugar de acercarse.

― Ese no es el caso ni el problema ― ya era hora de que se enderezara y quitara la mano de mi pupitre, estaba empezando a asustarme. ¡Caray, qué temperamento! unos momentos reacciona de una manera y otros de otra. Supongo que eso es lo que le causa hablar de su querida profesora ― La situación aquí es que la holgazanería no es digna de un atleta de alto rendimiento.

― ¿Y quién dijo que quiero ser de alto rendimiento? Si ustedes me metieron en esta competencia absurda en la que yo no gano nada. Además, ¿qué no ves justo en estos momentos mis ganas de trabajar? Ya puedes irte y dejar de molestar ― dejo caer mi cabeza de nuevo en el pupitre, y mis brazos cuelgan como muñeco de trapo.

―Aun así, no puedo permitir que la gente vaya por ahí diciendo que mi alumno es un perezoso.

― Yo cargo con toda la culpa, tú despreocúpate ― le doy unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

― Muchacho tonto. Ni hablar, de pie, ¿cuál es tu siguiente clase? ― Malvado Tenoh, ¿qué no se puede ir tranquilamente a sus clases sin importarle el prójimo?

― ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Vas a acompañarme y vigilar que no me quede dormid…o? ― mis palabras y mis pensamientos se cruzan de repente, aún no me acostumbro a referirme a mí como masculino, debería tener más cuidado ― No voy a asistir, escucha eso.

― ¿Crees que no tengo cosas más importantes qué atender? ― " _No"_ Le iba a responder, pero mi cordura me mordió el labio. Qué exagerado de veras, habla como si fuera un presidente o algo así ― Pedirás un permiso de ausencia ― qué rápido concilio el sueño cuando estoy aburrida, ya estaba empezando a soñar. Levanto rápido mi cabeza sin que se note mi dormitar.

― Espera, ¿qué? ¿Eso se puede? ― ¿Sí lo dijo? O lo soñé. No, creo eso ya lo había escuchado en una conversación ajena, pero como no me había hecho falta, no le había prestado atención ― ¿Y cómo hago para pedirlo?

― ¡Por favor Kobayashi!, no me hagas retractarme al pensar que eres listo.

― ¡Ay ya! Qué carácter caray… espera… ¡Wow! ¿Piensas que soy listo? Bueno eso si levantó un poco mi ánimo ― lo digo sinceramente. Aunque me he sentido un poco tonta, de pronto sentí como si estuviera hablando con mis padres o con mi Manajer, bueno, también con… mi amigo Kelvin.

― Vuelve, vuelve, no te desubiques. ― pone la mano en mi cabeza y alborota mi cabello. ¡Qué miedo! creí que me iba a dar un golpecillo o algo así, pero no.

― Tenoh tiene razón, tienes derecho a dos faltas por mes por cada clase. Somos gente ocupada, necesitamos el tiempo.

― Hola Seiya, ― ¿en qué momento llegaron?, o en todo caso en qué momento se acercaron ― y ¿cómo hago eso?

―Sólo los prefectos pueden tramitarte uno. Consigue un permiso de Neflite, él es quién los firma. Después lo llevas a la dirección de nuestra ingeniería ― ¿tantas firmas? Y no es que las oficinas estén una al lado de la otra. Mejor asisto a clases. No lo quiero decir porque parecería descortés delante de ellos pero… es una pérdida de tiempo valioso y solo de pensarlo...

― Es más el trámite el que tendrías que hacer, que el que asistas a clases.

―Es cierto Nícolas, pero este es un buen momento para recorrer toda la escuela con nosotros, ya que nuestras clases se suspendieron por la junta con los químicos ― Seiya me mira sonriente como siempre. Lástima que esta vez no me siento con ánimos de corresponder en amplitud a su saludo. Nícolas tiene razón, ahora entiendo por qué casi nadie falta, incluyéndolo. Aun así, sonrío un poco.

― Vaya, ― suspira ― sí que estás mal como para no sonreírme. ― Nícolas lo mira fijamente extrañado.

― ¿Qué acaso tiene que sonreírte todo el tiempo? Eso lo haría un poco más extraño de lo que ya es, no te ofendas ― lo dice volteando a verme ¿A caso piensa que soy extraña? O extraño…, cómo sea…. Claro que no lo soy ― Bueno, de cualquier forma tú eres del todo raro Kou.

― ¡Nícolas! No te pongas celoso, sabes que te soy fiel siempre ― ¡que rayos! Ese Seiya es todo un conquistador. Nícolas lo golpea pero Seiya lo evita haciendo como si le diera un beso. En verdad no puedo evitar reír, ni siquiera Nícolas o Haruka pueden. Nícolas reacciona como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a éste tipo de cosas, sin embargo, tal vez el hecho de que lo hiciera frente a nosotros es lo que le causa bochorno.

Comienzan a entrar los alumnos de la siguiente clase y salimos del salón.

Haruka extiende una mano y me entrega un papel ― Sólo tienes que ponerle tu nombre Kobayashi. Úsalo bien ― con un movimiento de cabeza se despide y se retira.

― Ese demente ― al parecer Nícolas ya sabe lo que es. ¿Qué será? ¿Una carta de amor? ¡Ja, Ja!, sólo bromeo. Ni en un millón de años esperaría ni quisiera recibir una carta de amor de Tenoh ― Te entregó su pase con todas las firmas solicitadas ― ¡mi añorado pase!

― ¿Esto se puede?

― A los de cierto rango se los entregan para ahorrar tiempos de firmas, como a los prefectos o a los alumnos tutores: como a Nícolas o a Tenoh. En este caso como Tenoh es el principal atleta, también tiene ese derecho, sobre todo por las veces que tiene que salir a entrenar o a servir de tutor ― lanza uno de sus hermosos suspiros, hasta eso es bello en él ― pero qué privilegio el tuyo, jamás lo había visto hacer algo así. Al parecer el alumno del que todos anhelan ser sus amigos te tiene en buena estima Kobayashi.

― Tal vez porque yo no lo he anhelado ― si bien es cierto que desde hace bastante tiempo quería conocerlo y hablarle, no sabía que podría ser posible siendo Mizu, cuando supe que también estudiaba aquí, lo pensé, pero al creerlo tan lejano, realmente ni siquiera lo contemplé. ― ¿Eso es bueno o es raro? No sabría cómo definirlo.

―No lo sé ― levanta los hombros ― como quieras interpretarlo ― continúa sin darle ya tanta importancia ― Entonces ¿qué dices?, ¿vienes con nosotros?

― ¡Claro!, sólo voy a entregarlo a dirección de ingeniería y regreso.

― Va.

― Pero… ¿dónde es la dirección de la ingeniería?

― ¿Qué? ¿No sabes dónde es? ― sus facciones se alteran, como si no supiera algo que es obvio. Rayos, ¿resultará una ofensa que no la sepa? Niego sinceramente― Bueno, en realidad casi nadie lo sabe cuando entran ― ¡Ja!, ingrato Seiya, sólo alterándome ― Vamos, te acompañamos.

― Habla por ti. Yo me voy ― contesta Nícolas un tanto despreocupado y se retira.

― Qué antipático.

― ¿Aprovechas a decirlo ahora que se fue?

― ¡Claro que no! ― su sonrisa nerviosa dice todo lo contrario.

― Como digas ― sonríe y lo sigo hacia donde camina.

Es hermosa la sonrisa de Seiya, y no sólo es eso, la verdad es que tiene una forma especial de contagiarla, en realidad todo él se siente tranquilidad y calma. Es tan… lindo. Despierta Mizu, no debes pensar así. Sólo debería pensar en imitarlo. Es un chico muy lindo. Aunque si imito a Seiya es más probable que me descubran como mujer. Seiya es un tanto… ¿vanidoso? Incluso más que yo. Y aunque quisiera representarlo, justo ahora no me sería posible. Él es muy alegre, acaso demasiado y yo solo soy un poco efusiva cuando actúo, normalmente no; o tal vez algunas veces, pero solo cuando me siento en compañía de Kelvin o de ojo de pez… Kelvin… lo extraño mucho, creo que un poco más de lo que había esperado.

― ¿Te has sentido bien Kobayashi? Has estado… ausente.

― Claro que no, he asistido a todas mis clases ― o no entendía su pregunta o dije algo gracioso.

―¡Ja, Ja! No me refería a eso. Hay distintas formas de ausentarse, una de esas es no estar atento al presente. Y tú no lo estás. Desde la última vez que te vi en el bar, has estado un poco… cómo se pudiera decir… ― agacha la cabeza como si estuviera recordando algo ― Agotado. Además ya no te he visto en la cafetería como comúnmente lo hacías.

― No, bueno. Sólo no he dormido bien así que me iba a comer a los jardines, me sentía más tranquilo, pero eso es todo. Precisamente hoy no pude conciliar el sueño hasta pasadas las 3 de la mañana.

― A eso me refería con mi pregunta si te has sentido bien.

― Ya veo, no lo sé. Supongo que… ― no quiero ni debo mencionar que extraño a Kelvin, eso sería un poco extraño y se pudiera malinterpretar ― debe ser el _"home sick"._

― Yo también pensaba lo mismo ―que bueno ― Normalmente vienen varios estudiantes de intercambio y a todos les pasa lo mismo. Descuida, es normal, en unos días te sentirás mejor.

― Sip.

― Por un momento pensé que Tenoh te estaba sobreentrenando hasta que fui ayer a hablar con él. La verdad no dijo mucho, ya sabes, sólo oraciones cortas. Mencionó que incluso te había bajado el nivel de entrenamiento, lo que me hace entender que él también ya lo había notado.

― ¿Haruka?, ¿de verdad? ― ahora entiendo por qué sus últimos entrenamientos no fueron tan intensos.

― Así es, por eso tal vez hoy decidió darte día de descanso.

― Pero dijo que tenía una cita importante.

― Supongo que aprovechó las dos cosas, no lo sé… pudiera ser… ¡qué sé yo! ―se encoje de hombros y sonríe. Por un momento me pareció la cálida sonrisa del niño que aparece en la película " _Home Alone_ ".

― ¡Ja, Ja! Entiendo.

― Mira, aquí está.

― Bien.

Entramos en el edificio de las oficinas centrales, en el segundo piso y al fondo. No tan complicado, pero si lo hubiera buscado sola, habría tardado en encontrar el lugar.

― Venimos a entregar el pase de ausencia de mi compañero. ― le dice Seiya a una muchacha bonita que está distraída acomodando los papeles en su escritorio frente a la oficina que estábamos buscando.

― ¡Seiya! Qué gusto verte, hace mucho que no venías por aquí. ― contesta la chica como si hubiera visto a un amigo, no creo que en realidad sea su amigo, más bien parece que trata a todos de esta manera al igual que Seiya que siempre está sonriendo. Que paciencia para sonreírle a todo el mundo. Bueno, tal vez es sólo mi suposición y ella no le sonría a todo el mundo.

―Tenía mis asuntos que atender, ya sabes, una celebridad como yo siempre está ocupado.

― Me lo imagino… ― la muchacha recoge amablemente mi documento (como lo suponía, sonriendo) y se queda un momento platicando con Seiya.

Camino despacio hacia la ventana, sin que se note que no quiero involucrarme en su conversación. Es bonito el paisaje que tienen de este lado. A pesar de que hay varias facultades en esta parte del país, fueron sus bellos paisajes lo que me gustó de esta escuela. Porque estaba alejada de la ciudad, más cerca del campo y de los cerros que de los edificios y rascacielos. Aunque bueno, cuando quise hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora, acerca de interpretar a alguien más, pude haber escogido cualquier otra, sobre todo porque cerca de aquí hay varias chicas que me conocen y sería riesgoso que me vieran. Pero supongo que lo hice más por estar con mi amigo que por otra cosa distinta. Aunque al final él se fue… no lo culpo ya que fue algo bueno para él…

― ¿Decidiste tomar hoy tu descanso? ― ¿es a mí a quien le hablan?

― ¿Eh? ― Haruka, ¿qué hace aquí? Niega con la cabeza y sonríe. ¿Por qué habrá hecho ese gesto?

― Al parecer si te hace falta, tu distracción lo amerita.

― Supongo que sí, ¿qué haces tú aquí en dirección?

― Vine por… unos asuntos.

― Ah… ― ¿de qué se supone que debemos platicar? Detrás de él sale la profesora Marina del lugar de donde supongo también salió Haruka.

― Señor Kobayashi ― Sé que es por respeto que me llama por mi apellido, pero me siento incómoda de repente cuando personas a las que casi no frecuento me llamen por mi apellido falso.

― Profesora Marina.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra?

― Mejor, gracias. Aunque nunca me sentí mal ― cómo es que a todos les está dando por hacerme esa pregunta. Me siento triste, lo reconozco. Pero es normal, mi único amigo en esta escuela se ha ido a otro país, la verdad también me preocupan sus alergias, su insomnio, su pavor a los grillos, ¿qué va a hacer si se encuentra con una cucaracha?... Bueno, por fortuna también está Kiba con él. No explico mi paranoia si siempre habíamos estado en escuelas distintas, no debería preocuparme… aunque pensándolo bien, lo veía de vez en cuando en los recesos o cuando no había clases ― creo ― reacciono. Me está sucediendo seguido, esto de tener mis propios flashbacks.

― ¿De verdad?

― Seguro.

― Muy bien. Señor Tenoh ―se dirige entonces a Haruka también por "señor" ― ¿nos vamos?

― Sí ― ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué Haruka y la profesora Marina van juntos? ¿Será que ya habrá logrado sacarle una cita después de todo este tiempo? ― Hasta pronto Kobayashi.

― Nos vemos ― se retiran ― mmm pues buena suerte Tenoh ― claro, me aseguro de hablar cuando ya se han ido. ― Parezco Seiya.

― ¿En qué? ― Estúpido Seiya porqué se me aparece así de repente. Y aunque él lo ignora yo respiro y respiro, hizo que me sobresaltara. ― Vámonos Mizu, o Nícolas se va a enojar.

Seiya me conduce hacia un lugar fuera de la escuela, cerca de una palapa en un terreno al aire libre que al parecer también forma parte de la propiedad de la escuela, pero pocos (o nadie a excepción de Seiya y Nícolas) conocen su existencia, o eso es en resumidas cuentas lo que me ha venido contando Seiya.

Creí que iban a hablar de algo, pero sólo en cuanto llegamos Seiya y yo, Nícolas se aseguró de saber quién era y volvió a recostarse en el pasto.

El pasto sin podar da una sensación de estar en el campo, aunque prácticamente lo estamos. No muy lejos de aquí ya está el cerro que se ve por las ventanas de la dirección. Seiya también se recuesta y yo lo sigo, por lo que mi amigo queda en medio de Nícolas y de mí.

Vaya, visualización. Casi justo como me lo imaginé en la clase de inglés, creo que no sería buena consejera, diría algo así como: imagínense en una clase que están en otro lugar y no pongan atención quédese dormidos y después se proyectarán en un bello jardín. ¡Ja, Ja! Kelvin diría que van a vetarme como Idol y que no soy un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Vaya, estoy pensando mucho en él. Como si… como si… como si hubiera sido… ¡bah! ¡No pienses en eso Michiru! Prometimos (hablando de Mizu y de Michiru) que lo guardaríamos en secreto. Kelvin es… pulcro, carismático, gracioso, inteligente, y cuando arregla su cabello y usa lentes de contacto en lugar de esos lentes de remolino que le opacan los ojos, juro que es el muchacho más guapo que he conocido. Me di cuenta cuando asistió a la fiesta que realizaron mis padres por haber cumplido años de casados. Aunque creo que aun antes de ese día, ya me gustaba. Sí así es, pero no me gusta admitirlo, de un tiempo acá me he convencido que solo lo quiero como mi hermano ya que de admitir lo que pienso o siento, lo perdería y eso es aún peor.

― ¿Te pasa algo Mizu? ― Seiya abre los ojos y me dirige una mirada interrogante, no es para menos, me senté de sobresalto como si algo me hubiera picado en el pasto.

― ¿Eh? No. Solo creí que me había picado algún animal.

― Tanto escándalo por un animal… ― menciona Nícolas, aunque al igual que Seiya también se ha levantado por mi repentino movimiento.

Me ignoran y vuelven a recostarse. Yo no puedo y me quedo sentada, me siento inquieta.

Además, él fue el primero que dijo que parecíamos hermanos, como queriendo decir que jamás me vería como alguien diferente, y es que… Tal vez debería olvidarme de ese sentimiento. Siempre lo he intentado y me he esforzado, pero quizá no ha sido suficiente. Él siempre está cerca y eso lo hace más difícil. Darien es mi medio hermano (nada de sangre) y a él le tengo un cariño diferente a pesar de que él ha intentado algo más conmigo; a él lo quiero como si en verdad fuera mi hermano, tal vez es eso precisamente lo que siente Kelvin por mí.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que me dijo que le gustaba Molly, cuando llegó diciendo que le gustaba una persona, por un breve momento pensé que era yo, pero pronto supe que no. Qué boba. Además, creí que sería como las otras chicas que le habían gustado, pero algo me decía que con ella era diferente. No supe qué decirle. Ese mismo día más tarde me sentí frustrada, incluso la escena que tuve que interpretar para un anuncio publicitario me sentía irritada y molesta, afortunadamente era parte del papel pero… me salió tan bien, que terminé en la azotea de mi casa, intentando ver las estrellas, ya que es la única forma de calmarme cuando estoy triste, aunque, me quedé dormida de tanto que lloré. Entonces comencé a resignarme pero, tal vez… No… no puedo dejar que esto nos pase…soy buena actriz y… y ni si quiera he podido ocultar lo que siento de los demás… aunque sí lo soy delante de él, he sido buena actriz. A pesar de ser el único que sabe quién soy, es al que mejor le he mentido o eso quiero pensar.

.

No pude seguir con Nícolas y Seiya, tuve que irme… como aquella vez. No estoy en el techo de mi casa pero… he podido encontrar un buen lugar aquí en la escuela. Estas escuelas lo tienen todo.

En el techo tienen una palapa con unas cuantas bancas que miran hacia el balcón y dos rectángulos grandes de jardinería. Las orillas están rejadas con alambre ya que sería fácil que cualquiera se pudiera lanzar desde aquí arriba... no, no es que lo pensara… es solo que de repente te sientes tan frustrado por un sentimiento, un cariño parecido al amor… pero no es razón de suicidio… es tan bello sentirlo, aunque no sea correspondido. Incluso de repente me siento bien de sentirlo a pesar de ser rechazada por el involucrado.

― Debería marcarle para saber cómo está. ― ¿y si cuelgo?, no, creo que se vería un poco extraño, aunque ya ha pasado una semana y no le he marcado, tampoco he contestado a sus llamadas, solo a sus mensajes. ― ¡Kelvin! ¡Hola! Disculpa, no había podido llamarte. Ya sabes, Tenoh y sus enseñanzas. ― ¿Sería bueno que le dijera?

― ¡ _Mizu! Qué bueno que hablas… ¿A que no adivinas qué pasó?_

― No lo imagino. Cuéntame ―me encantaría escucharte amigo yo...

― _Molly consiguió mi número, no sé con quién pero me dijo que por qué no me despedí de ella…_ ― ¡me retracto, me retracto! No quiero escucharlo.

― ¿De verdad? ¡Es genial Kelvin! Y de qué más han platicado…

― _Me dijo que porqué nunca la he invitado a salir_ ― Vaya, me equivoqué, siempre pensé que a ella no le gustaba, pero tal vez lo ignoraba porque es igual de tímida que mi amigo. Bueno, por lo menos Molly me cae bien, aunque aun así… ¡Cómo puede robarme a mi amigo!

― ¡Diablos!

― _Qué sucede Mizu._

― Nada, estaba por tropezarme. ― y yo que pensé decirle.

― _Ten cuidado… pero como te decía… Me dijo que cuando regresara la invitara a salir._

― Kelvin… pero eso no quiere decir que… bueno, sé cuánto te gusta, esperemos que si sea lo que piensas. ― Pero así tiene que ser, solo yo sabré lo que pasa, o en este caso, lo que pasó.

― _¡Lo es Mizu! También me dijo que no me fuera a conseguir a ninguna Alemana y que no mirara las muchachas._

― Vaya, el pensar que pudieras perder a alguien te da valor para confesar lo que sientes. ¡Bien por ti Kelvin!

No para de hablar de Molly, y en verdad quisiera ponerle atención pero, me pierdo. De repente ya no sé ni en qué estoy pensando, solo me limito a contestar con palabras simples: ¿de verdad?, ¡qué bien!, ya que regreses, chido, genial. Tal vez por eso no quería contestar sus llamadas, algo me temía y él no es de los que dicen las cosas por mensaje, ni siquiera ahorita me lo diría por llamada, es solo que la distancia lo amerita.

― _Tengo que irme_ ― respiro, o mejor dicho suspiro. Está bien… en otra vida será Kelvin. Qué dramática.

― Cuídate mucho Kelvin, me saludas a Molly y nos seguimos escribiendo. ― mi celular está un poco húmedo, y la garganta me duele. Los sollozos que he contenido han pasado factura.

― _¡Cuídate Mizu!_

― Adiós, hasta pronto ― cuando se dicen muchos "adiós", en lugar de colgar en el primer hasta luego, ¿será que es cuando no queremos despedirnos? Por fin termino colgando ― Tonta de mí… es mi culpa, no debí haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

― ¡Kobayashi! ― ¡qué demonios! Por fin mi mala suerte se hace presente.

― ¡Tenoh, ¿qué haces aquí?!

― Te pregunto lo mismo... ― ¡ojalá que no me haya escuchado! Qué voy a hacer si me escuchó.

― Yo… ― creo que no, puede ser que no ―solo vine a pasar el rato…

― ¿A llorar? ― no estoy llorando, qué le pasa… mis ojitos, los siento hinchados. ¿Qué hago? Sí me escuchó, fingir demencia no solucionará nada, debo seguir…

― ¡No me juzgues! ― intento no temblar, y estabilizo mi voz.

― No…no… no lo hago, pero me sorprendí, normalmente la gente no viene aquí… ― a qué se refiere. ¿Será que no habrá escuchado nada? ― ¿hablabas con alguien? ― qué mala suerte, parece que escuchó todo.

― ¿Eh? No, ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Hablar? ¡No! No estaba hablando con nadie… es más, que yo recuerde no dije nada… ― podría suplicarle que mantuviera mi secreto, pero… siento que no es que haya sabido que soy mujer, más bien, es como si solo hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Kelvin, entonces, él debe pensar que yo…

― No, sólo me pareció haber escuchado una voz, creí que era la tuya ― que bien.

― Pues ya ves, que estoy aquí solo. Sin compañía, ¿cómo podría hablar conmigo mismo? ― ¡al parecer no escuchó nada! Me retracto al decir que fue mi mala suerte, creo que fue lo contrario y lo agradezco.

― No es malo hablar solo, hasta de vez en cuando podría ser terapéutico. Siempre y cuando no roce los síntomas de la locura, claro. Este lugar es bueno para ello, para pensar. Hablando de eso… ¿se puede saber quién te dejó pasar?

― ¿A dónde? ― ¿estará prohibido este lugar?

― A este lugar ― ¿Por qué me suena como que es algo restringido? ― está restringido ― ahora resulta que hasta puede leerme la mente.

― ¿Por qué? ¿No se puede? ― Que mal y yo que había pensado que sería un buen lugar para venir seguido.

― Bah. Olvídalo, en tu estado no lo entenderías ― ¿en mi estado? ¿A caso me veo como si estuviera enferma?

― Perdón, pero creí que este lugar era para toda la escuela ―y no estoy enferma quisiera agregar. Vaya, eso debí haberlo dicho en voz alta pero no tengo ánimos de discutir.

― A decir verdad, nadie excepto Nícolas y yo sabemos de su existencia.

― ¿Cómo es eso posible?

― Cuando supo que mi padre construiría esto para mí, no quiso que yo tuviera tantos privilegios, así que a cambio de eso se le otorgó permiso exclusivo para una parte del terreno que se encuentra en la parte de atrás de la escuela, ahí tampoco pueden ingresar los alumnos, excepto él.

― ¿Tu padre? ¿Tu padre tiene alguna autoridad en esta escuela?

― Él es el cofundador ― este Tenoh lo tiene todo.

― ¿El fundador? ¿De verdad? ― asiente ― Vaya… ― aunque a decir verdad aquí vienen los hijos de los empresarios más prestigiosos, aun así me sigue sorprendiendo que justamente él sea el hijo del fundador, bueno, cofundador dijo.

― Pero no lo comentes. Hasta ahora creo que nadie lo sabe, o eso me parece. A excepción de Nícolas que es el único que lo conoce y prefiero mantenerlo así.

― Pierde cuidado.

― Vine aquí porque era la única escuela donde pude sentirme… protegido. Gracias a la autorización de mi padre.

― ¿A qué te refieres con protegido? ― ¿había alguna banda de criminales persiguiéndolo acaso?

Comienza a platicarme su situación, ahora entiendo por qué se ha cambiado varias veces de escuela y cuál es la razón de que sea tan cuidadoso con las personas a las que les habla. Ser perseguido y a veces atacado de esa forma es inconcebible, yo misma he pasado por esas situaciones de acoso, y no son nada ¡nada! Agradables, aunque los demás piensen lo contrario. Pobre Tenoh, ahora entiendo por qué no tiene amigos ni novia, entre tantas que le profesan su amor y tantas que hicieron tantas barbaridades por estar con él, ya no quiere elegir a ninguna. Con razón la profesora Marina le gusta, es la única que lo rechaza.

― Ahora te comprendo, creí que eras un misógino, creído, patán, infeliz. Pero entiendo por qué te sientes tan ofuscado.

― ¡Ja ja! No me ayudes. Aunque no me molesta ¿sabes? tener fans y que se preocupen por mí, pero llega un momento en que sientes que no tienes privacidad, de repente quieres… quieres… no sé.

― Sentirte solo, desaparecer ― siendo de la misma industria debí suponer que era algo parecido lo que le ocurría. ― Tantas personas buscándote y mirándote, queriendo saber de ti todo el tiempo, todo el día siguiéndote, como si fueras un muñeco de trapo que siempre tiene que verse bien y estar bien. Hasta a los muñecos de trapo se les rompen los hilos o se les acaba la batería.

― Cómo…

― En mi antigua escuela era parecido, era muy… muy perseguido y eso también me acarreó acoso y celos de las personas alrededor. Como si pensaran que lo tengo todo y que no… y que no me hace falta nada ni nadie. ―como reacción involuntaria niego con mi cabeza. Si supieran que me falta la persona que más cerca tengo de mí. A Kelvin me refiero.

― Y en realidad, a veces deseas ser como los demás, sabiendo que si cometes un error no lo va a saber todo el mundo. Y que ese error no te va a marcar o etiquetar por tanto tiempo.

― Mantener un bajo y perfecto perfil, un modelo a seguir. Como si ser perfecto fuera lo más importante.

― Cuando en realidad lo más importante es lo que sabes, lo que no sabes, lo que aprendes. El conocimiento.

―… y lo que enseñas.

―Vaya Kobayashi, tenemos cosas en común. Hasta de pronto quise ser como tú, un chico promedio, normal, sin nada que le preocupe más de las cosas cotidianas. Pero ahora… creo que me retracto… ya no quiero ser como tú porque somos parecidos…. Bueno… solo en ciertas cosas ― me voltea extraño y después se voltea hacia otro lado. ¿A qué se habrá referido?

― Eres extraño Tenoh, creí que eras inalcanzable, ese aire de superioridad se esfuma cuando hablas con sinceridad.

― Yo siempre hablo con sinceridad, solo que, a veces no tengo nada que decir… o no hay nada que quiera decir.

― Lo cual es la mayoría del tiempo ― me agita el cabello como lo hace Nícolas con Seiya. ― ¡oye!

― Te escucho. ― ¡Ja ja! Los dos reímos. Qué bonito se ríe cuando sonríe de verdad, vaya, sentí un Deja Vú.

― Por cierto, ¿mañana también aplica mi descanso?

― No ― insensible, me faltó decir eso hace un rato ― hoy fue bastante descanso, mañana regresaremos al entrenamiento.

― Siempre de dictador.

― Aprovecha mis conocimientos. Ahora te dejo, tengo que irme, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

― No, espera… yo también me voy ― o fue mi imaginación o lo siento dubitativo.

― Bien… vamos.

.

.

En el trayecto solo hablamos de las materias, los profesores que nos caen bien y uno que otro comentario de atletismo. Agradezco que no se haya enterado de nada de mis sentimientos por Kelvin.

― Nos vemos entonces, aún tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas a la enfermería.

― Además de bien parecido, trabajador, estudioso y cotizado eres voluntario. No te falta nada Tenoh, justo como lo dicen tus fans.

―Ja, estás loco Kobayashi.

― No te emociones, la única desventaja es que tienes esa presunción que no se te quita. ― pone sus puños en su pecho, en guardia como si fuera a pelear.

― Voy a golpearte Kobayashi ― cierro los ojos al instante que veo el puño acercarse a mi hombro. Pero no siento nada, solo una leve brisa. ―lo ves, y tú eres un miedoso. Después de la competencia te enseñaré a pelear.

―No… no… no es miedo… solo que me tomaste desprevenido.

― Como digas… nos vemos entonces ― él se va hacia otro edificio mientras yo entro al nuestro. Ese Tenoh sí que logró distraerme un pequeño tiempo, que bueno. Olvidé por unos momentos lo que sentía.

― ¡KOBAYASHI!

― ¿Qué pasó? Qué… ― ¡auch! mi brazo… mi cabeza. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Que miedo, ¿por qué Tenoh me golpeó así? ¿En verdad quería golpearme? No, no puede ser. Esa figura debe ser… ― ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¡Tenoh!, ¡Tenoh!... ¡HARUKA!

.

.

¡Hola! Yo siempre actualizando cada año verdad, ¡lo siento! Regreso con este capítulo, espero les guste.

¡Cuídense mucho! L s he extrañado, sus reviews y sus lecturas me hacen el día. Que tengan un precioso inicio de año y disfruten la lectura.

¡Muchas, muchas Gracias! Vicky, SillyWriter430 y Sango Chan por sus comentarios que bueno que les guste mi historia, la disfruto escribiendo y leyendo igual que ustedes. ¡Adoro por sus reviews!


	5. Golpe Inesperado

.

Golpe Inesperado

.

.

POV Haruka

.

En unos días tengo la reunión con los empresarios de mi padre para serle de traductor. Tanta gente que tiene a su disposición y me elige a mí, qué idea. Me dijo además que llevara a alguien en caso de necesitar a otra persona. La única que se me ocurrió fue Marina, bueno, más bien la primera en la que pensé. Ella conoce a mi padre y no fue muy difícil convencerla.

Además la paga es buena la cual para ambos será la misma, mi padre es un ser justo, gracias a eso conserva mi admiración.

― He terminado… ― pero qué le pasa, esta vez ni siquiera se detuvo a descansar como normalmente lo hace. Pudiera ser que le han ayudado bastante los ejercicios. No, parece ser otra cosa, se le nota extraño.

― Kobayashi…

― ¿Si?

― Nada, ve a descansar.

― Claro.

Ni siquiera contesta con su característico "Sí señor dictador". Eso es un poco raro. Si es como pienso, es mejor que continúe con sus actividades normales.

.

― ¿Ya conseguiste a alguien más?

― Como lo pediste.

― ¿Cómo le atreves a hablarle así de esa forma tan fría a tu padre? Insensible ―hace un gesto como si fuera un niño, no puedo evitar reír. ¿Qué hice para tener un padre como él? He de haber hecho algo muy bueno en mi vida pasada. No me le parezco nada en su sensibilidad.

Es el mejor empresario que conozco por ser transparente, honesto y leal. Tiene la estima de gran parte de las personas que trabajan con él. Y aunque de niño difícilmente pasábamos tiempo juntos, nunca he renegado de ello. Gracias a eso forjé mi propio carácter y él fue una buena influencia.

Mi madre, qué puedo decir de ella. Es una dama carismática, aunque más exigente y estricta que mi progenitor (como le llamo). De pequeño me envió a un internado a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi padre por evitarlo. Si, así como se oye, él le rogaba que no me enviara, que no me separara de su lado. Tenía la idea de educarme él mismo en casa, presiento que él quiso tener alguna profesión diferente, no parece empresario.

Al internado mandaron junto con mi hermano Diamante. Él es mayor que yo, por cuatro años. Y se jacta de decir que es más guapo. Aunque siempre nos la hemos llevado bien, casi no coincidimos ni en tiempo ni en gustos. A pesar de ser yo el actor, él es más sociable y le gusta más acudir a las fiestas que mis padres organizan de vez en cuando. Después de que decidí salirme del internado, yo pasé por varias escuelas y él continúa ahí al día de hoy.

― ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos con ustedes? ―cuestiono.

― Los señores quieren que vayan en cuanto puedan, ellos son los interesados, tú decides. Sólo que no pase de esta semana.

― Muy bien padre… ― no sé si pudiera ir esta semana, Kobayashi no se ha comportado como normalmente lo hace y no quiero dejarlo sin actividades ahora que se ha ido su amigo, el borrachito. Temo que mi pupilo tenga una de esas enfermedades que dan cuando estás lejos de casa.

― Mi querido hijo, siempre tan cariñoso. ― ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Escuchó lo que dije?

― Igual que mi madre ―tal vez solo lo dijo por mi costumbre de contestar solo con palabras simples.

― Sí, algo así. Bien, si no le vas a dar un beso en la frente de despedida a tu padre, entonces puedes irte ― Éste progenitor mío es un caos, como ofendido voltea hacia un lado. No puedo evitar hacer lo que pide, si me voy sin antes darle un beso de despedida, hará un escándalo. ¡Lo ha hecho! Aunque parezca difícil imaginarlo, cuando llego con mi madre, me acusa de ser indiferente a las peticiones de él.

Volteo hacia dos lados, no hay nadie. Naturalmente, es una oficina a puerta cerrada ― ¿Feliz?

― Mucho ― contesta esbozando una sonrisa.

― Por cierto, tu hermano va a asistir a la reunión, ya que pronto deseo retirarme él necesita estar involucrado ya en todos los procesos. Siempre lo ha estado claro, pero ahora con más razón.

― Como lo decida mi progenitor.

― Si por mi fuera te dejaba el cargo de presidente a ti, eres aún más responsable y firme que Diamante, él es más emocional y sensible, temo que lo quieran hacer tonto. Pero tú no quieres el puesto.

― Cómo desearía algo que le pertenece a él por jerarquía. Además, ustedes son similares y si ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo en este puesto, eso quiere decir que él también puede.

― Estoy seguro que te pertenece más a ti… Pero como prefieras.

― Nunca he entendido porqué siempre me dice eso padre, pero lo tomaré como si fuera solo un deseo suyo.

― Siempre hablándome de usted ― y él siempre esquivando esa duda ― ¡qué no te dije que soy tu padre y tu amigo!

― Bien, perdóname. Pero yo no viviría entre cuatro paredes, tengo otros designios.

― Vaya, bien… bien ¡largo pues!

― Me voy entonces ― le saludo y me retiro.

.

― ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ― no entiendo por qué me habla, normalmente es con Nícolas con quien tengo el trato, aunque malo, pero ha sido solo con él.

― ¿Acerca de qué?

― Mizu ha estado muy desanimado, no es probable que no te hayas dado cuenta.

― Sí, pero no puedo detener el entrenamiento por eso.

―Siempre tú y tu competitividad, en eso te pareces a Nícolas ― responde molesto el musiquillo, o no sé qué sea, algo así me parece.

― Si detengo el entrenamiento, eso lo hará enfocarse en lo que le está incomodando y provocará que caiga en depresión, no puedo permitírselo.

― Vaya, creo te juzgué mal, a pesar de todo te preocupas por él. No creí que vieras por nadie más que no fueras tú. ―y porqué tiene que decírmelo, ni siquiera me interesa saber lo que opina de mí. ― Aunque creo que tienes razón―en que eres un entrometido, sí ― en que no debe dejar sus actividades, ―ah, en eso ― pero aun así le vendría bien un día de descanso.

Cómo se atreve este hombrecillo a palmearme el hombro, ¿acaso piensa que somos amigos?, sonríe y se va. Como el fantasma de alguna mala película de terror o algún espectro, se va. Me da escalofrío. Ni hablar. Incluso lo había contemplado pero… tendré que pensarlo, no sé si pueda ser bueno para él. Aprovecharé de una vez para ir a la reunión que me pide mi padre. Espero que esto te ayude entonces Kobayashi.

.

― Marina, me alegra que hayas aceptado trabajar con nosotros ― a mi igual.

― Así es, me encantaría ayudarles en lo que pueda.

― Muy bien, me parece excelente que vengas con nosotros. Justo ahora estamos por irnos a la oficina, Haruka me pidió que viniera a la escuela para agendar nuestras reuniones aquí y que ustedes no tuvieran problema por trasladarse pero hoy si necesitarían ir al edificio. Vayan primero, solo tengo que firmar unos documentos para el rector y tendré todo listo en unos minutos. Los veo en el estacionamiento.

― No hay problema, así será. ― responde cortésmente mi hermosa profesora.

― Nos retiramos entonces.

― Vayan ― le abro la puerta para que ella salga primero.

― Voy a entregar estos documentos Tenoh.

― Claro ― ahí está Mizu, espero que haya entregado sus documentos. Se le ve más extraño de lo normal, contempla el paisaje como si nunca lo hubiera visto, aunque la verdad a mí también me gusta mucho contemplar por esa ventana cuando vengo aquí las veces que mi padre visita la escuela. ― ¿Decidiste tomar hoy tu descanso? ― por qué me da por hablarle siempre que lo veo, tal vez porque es el ideal de chico que a veces quisiera ser. Sin preocupaciones, con una vida común y corriente.

― ¿Eh? ― Bueno, en cuanto a preocupaciones creo que me equivoco si pienso que no las tiene, se le ve distraído.

― Al parecer si te hace falta, tu distracción lo amerita.

― Supongo que sí, ¿qué haces tú aquí en dirección?

― Vine por… unos asuntos.

― Ah… ― y resurge ese silencio incómodo que resulta cuando no conoces del todo a la persona y no sabes de qué hablarle.

― Señor Kobayashi ― Marina, siempre tan oportuna.

― Profesora Marina.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra?

― Mejor, gracias. Aunque nunca me sentí mal ― Kobayashi, ¿por qué se le ve tan triste? Voltea a la ventana y parpadea varias veces, como cuando quieres contener el lagrimal ― creo ― sonríe sin mucho ánimo.

― ¿De verdad? ― cuestiona Marina preocupada. Y con razón.

― Seguro ― asiente.

― Muy bien ― oportuna, bonita y prudente, al saber que si le pregunta algo más a Kobayashi puede ser que se ponga mal. No le falta nada ― Señor Tenoh ―excepto por eso, no entiendo por qué me habla de esa forma tan lejana ― ¿nos vamos? ― ya qué, no he podido hacerle cambiar.

― Sí. Hasta pronto Kobayashi ― por alguna razón me siento incómodo al dejarlo ahí de pie tan triste. No, no debería pensar que es mi amigo… aunque… aun así no quisiera dejarlo solo, me preocupa.

― Nos vemos. ― no tengo remedio, le di el día y espero que lo disfrute.

.

― Parece que te has vuelto cercano a Kobayashi, Tenoh ― a pesar de lo que me gusta y de que esta es una buena oportunidad por conversar, es ella quien comienza a hablar. A mí no se me da mucho el articular palabras con los demás, y por extraño que parezca, con ella tampoco, que debería ser todo lo contrario.

― Nada de eso, es solidaridad solamente. No puedo ignorar cuando alguno de mis compañeros esté en problemas.

― Así como intercediste por uno de los alumnos cuando no querían enviarlo a Alemania por su problema con el alcohol.

― Lo de él no es problema de adicción, es una alergia. Las personas que son alérgicas a algún medicamento no tienen la culpa de serlo. Es lo mismo que le pasa a él.

―Tus compañeros deberían de saber lo que haces por ellos. Así como abogaste porque no cerraran el club de teatro cuando no había alumnos que se inscribieran.

― Ahí hay dos alumnos que aman el teatro, y ellos dan todo por su actividad. La falta de personas que se inscriban en ese tipo de teatro solo es por prejuicios, no porque en realidad no les guste. De lo contrario habría varios alumnos inscritos.

― Y por eso pusiste como opción que entraran ahí los que eran castigados.

― Bueno, una cosa remedia otra. Los que eran castigados eran puestos en actividades fuera de la escuela que en realidad no hacían, solo pagaban para que les firmaran como si hubieran cumplido.

― No tienes remedio Tenoh.

― Y tú continúas sin hablarme por mi nombre a pesar del tiempo que nos conocemos.

― Yo no… no puedo tener el trato que me pides contigo. Eso sería incorrecto. Lo siento… Tenoh ― algún día Marina, aceptarás salir conmigo.

― Está bien. Acepto tu rechazo ―por ahora.

― En tema diferente, fue bueno que cambiaran el horario que tengo que impartirles. Ahora ya solo son lunes, miércoles y viernes. De lo contrario no habría podido asistir con ustedes.

― Precisamente…

― Un momento, ¡seguro que no fuiste tú el que…! ¡Ah!, ahora entiendo por qué tan de repente lo cambiaron.

― Una cosa remedia la otra… Pero tengo confesar que no fui yo, solo se lo sugerí a mi padre.

― Eres todo un caso Tenoh. ― sonrío, aun fingiendo molestia se ve bonita. Y por fin me habló sin cortesía.

.

― Pues es cuestión de que revisen esos términos que les comentamos para poder decir que se cumplió con todos los requerimientos.

― Es verdad, el ofrecimiento es bueno pero aún faltan medidas por cumplir.

― Diamante no pudo venir a la reunión, pero dijo que lo esperáramos. Al parecer quiere decirnos algo. Bueno, en realidad a tu madre y a mí ya nos dijo en cuanto ha regresado del internado, pero como a ti te cuesta tanto ir a casa…

― No es eso…

― Ep, ep, ep… ― levanta una mano silenciándome ― déjame terminar.

― Dijo que aprovecharía para decirlo ahora que estamos aquí los tres juntos.

―Como… ¿los tres? ― antes de que pueda contestarme, entra Diamante por la puerta, reluciente como su nombre.

― Padre, ¡Haruka! Te he extrañado tanto tiempo hermanito. No te dignas a venir con nosotros. ¿Qué te hemos hecho para que nos esquives tanto? ― Me pongo de pie para saludarlo, en verdad me agrada mucho verlo.

― Diamante, siempre tan efusivo. Qué gusto verte hermano ― a mí me cuesta más trabajo expresarme que a él, no sé cómo lo hace.

― Marina… ― ¿Por qué él le saluda de esa manera…? esto, es extraño. ¿Cómo es que la besa en la mejilla? Él nunca hace… espera…― ¿Es tu prometido? ― no sé por qué sentí que dije eso como si fuera un reclamo, se me salió no pude contenerlo. Pero… no, no creo que sea así.

― ¡Haruka! ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? ― demonios…

― Solo… solo sabía que estaba comprometida, pero no sabía con quién. ― Aunque quiera no puedo tener cordura, me siento como si me hubieran traicionado, aunque en realidad no sea así.

― Lo sabrías de haber asistido a la fiesta que me hicieron por mi regreso.

― Cómo iba a saber que era la fecha de tu compromiso.

― No, sólo fue la presentación de Marina con ustedes, jamás haría la fiesta de compromiso sin ti presente ― para mí sería preferible que así lo fuera.

― Entiendo, bueno… envíame la invitación. Tengo que irme.

― No, no te vayas. Acabo de llegar ― aunque él no tiene la culpa de que yo me enamorara de su novia, no me siento bien de continuar aquí. Parezco tonto, y ella… ni hablar. Hubiera sido más fácil que me lo hubiera dicho. Me siento un poco estúpido.

―Perdón Diamante, debo continuar con mis grabaciones, ya casi terminan y no quisiera retrasarlas.

― Está bien, nunca he podido detenerte.

― Bueno, con permiso y… bueno, con permiso ― no tengo nada que hacer aquí, desearle felicidades no sería muy alineado a lo que siento. ¿Por qué ella nunca me lo dijo? ¿Por qué de tantas personas tenía que ser con ella? Sabía que era mi hermano y nunca me dijo quién era. Bueno, realmente nunca le pregunté quién era, realmente no sé si tenía la responsabilidad de hacerlo. ¿Cómo es posible? Mi querido hermano casado con la mujer que me ha gustado toda la vida.

Ella no dijo nada… claro, no tenía nada que decirme, nada qué explicarme. Qué ridículo suena eso.

.

Estén o no bien las cosas, siempre caigo en el mismo lugar para reflexionar y para aislarme. Ya debería controlar mejor mis impulsos, no debí salir de ahí como si fuera un adolescente. Un dolido adolescente. No les mentí, en realidad si tenía una escena que grabar. Me salió tan bien, que podría decirse que soy el mejor actor. Incluso Alan no supo qué decir. Cuando me han tocado escenas en las que tengo que mostrar con lágrimas mis sentimientos, me esfuerzo tanto que tenemos que repetir las escenas varias veces, pero esta vez… el que lloró no fue mi personaje…

Llanto, tan indispensable para sentirse bien. No es que del todo me haya calmado pero… es tan difícil…

― ¡Qué rayos! Qué fue eso… ― por… porqué se escuchan esos sollozos. No, tal vez ha de ser algún animal. ¡Maldita sea! ¿por qué llora como humano? Es posible que… ¿ya no sea un humano? ― ¡Qué miedo!, ¿qué es eso? ― ¿será un espectro o algo así? ― esa sombra oscura… No te alteres Haruka, mantén el equilibrio mental… Sería más fácil si mis manos no temblaran tanto.

― Qui… qui… ¿quién es? ― o qué, mejor dicho. Si no me contesta salto del edificio. Me voy acercando más ― Te pregunté… ― al parecer si es humano, vaya, qué susto… mi corazón aún está exaltado.

― Tonto de mí... ―esa voz… Al parecer no me escuchó, ¿estará hablando con alguien? ― No debí haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo…

― ¡Kobayashi! ― ¿qué demonios dijo?, que su amigo qué… maldita sea, porqué tenía que estar aquí, porqué tenía que escuchar eso…

― ¡Tenoh, ¿qué haces aquí?!

― Te pregunto lo mismo… ― Afortunadamente no era ningún fantasma, creo que es la primera vez que me alegro de verlo.

― Yo… ― al parecer tenía rato en llanto. ¿Por qué a mí? ― sólo vine a pasar el rato

― ¿A llorar? ― en reflejo se voltea hacia un lado, como si de repente algo le hubiera dolido y no quisiera verme la cara.

― ¡No me juzgues! ― Es lo mismo que me dijo el musiquillo ese.

― No…no… no lo hago, pero me sorprendí, normalmente la gente no viene aquí… ― qué extraño, no sé cómo comportarme ahora que sé que es… bueno, que tiene otras preferencias… distintas preferencias ― ¿hablabas con alguien?

― ¿Eh? No, ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Hablar? ¡No! No estaba hablando con nadie… es más, que yo recuerde no dije nada… ― está muy nervioso, será mejor que deje las cosas como están, si no quiere que haya escuchado eso, entonces así será.

― No, sólo me pareció haber escuchado una voz, creí que era la tuya.

― Pues ya ves, que estoy aquí solo. Sin compañía, ¿cómo podría hablar conmigo mismo? ― en el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, me parece extraño verlo así. Vaya pero ni cómo consolarlo, parece ser que estamos en situaciones similares, no demasiado pero… al parecer con el mismo tema en discordia.

― No es malo hablar solo, hasta de vez en cuando podría ser terapéutico. Siempre y cuando no roce los síntomas de la locura, claro. Este lugar es bueno para ello, para pensar. Hablando de eso… ¿se puede saber quién te dejó pasar?

― ¿A dónde?

― A este lugar ― le indico con mi cabeza― está restringido ― abre los ojos muy sorprendido. Quizá parezca fuera de lugar, pero de pronto me pareció como si se los viera de otro color, quizá solo fue el reflejo de la luz.

― ¿Por qué? ¿No se puede? ― cómo puede verse tierno aún después de esos ojos hinchados y cristalizados. Parece haber llorado un poco. Además, tal vez yo haya dejado la puerta abierta, después de todo tampoco estoy en mis cinco sentidos.

― Bah. Olvídalo, en tu estado no lo entenderías ― ¿en tu estado? Eso no sonó ofensivo ¿cierto? No quiero que piense que lo estoy discriminando, aunque es la primera vez que tengo un amigo… con diferentes preferencias… A ver Haruka de nuevo, ¿qué dije?, ¿amigo?, éste chico no es mi amigo… además Ja ja, cómo puedo decir que es la primera vez que tengo un amigo con distintos gustos, a decir verdad, si acaso lo fuera posible, él sería mi primer amigo.

― Perdón, pero creí que este lugar era para toda la escuela.

― A decir verdad, nadie excepto Nícolas y yo sabemos de su existencia. Y ahora tú claro.

― ¿Cómo es eso posible?

― Cuando supo que mi padre construiría esto para mí, no quiso que yo tuviera tantos privilegios, así que a cambio de eso se le otorgó permiso exclusivo para una parte del terreno que se encuentra en la parte de atrás de la escuela, ahí tampoco pueden ingresar los alumnos, excepto él. ― además se logró la ausencia de los alumnos con la leyenda de que asustaba una mujer aquí arriba, ni siquiera han tenido el valor para retarse entre ellos. Cosa mía, colgué una muñeca vestida de novia para cada vez que no esté yo aquí. Hasta hace rato yo mismo me estaba creyendo mi propia historia. Pero eso no tiene porqué saberlo Mizu. Ahora entiendo por qué pudo entrar, yo la había quitado ya cuando entré y dejé la puerta abierta.

― ¿Tu padre? ¿Tu padre tiene alguna autoridad en esta escuela? ―ah, cierto. Dije esa parte.

― Él es el cofundador ― sus ojos hinchados se abren tanto como pueden, pero esta vez no percibo ese color extraño que me pareció ver hace unos momentos.

― ¿El fundador? ¿De verdad? ― asiento ― Vaya…

― Pero no lo comentes. Hasta ahora creo que nadie lo sabe, o eso me parece. A excepción de Nícolas que es el único que lo conoce y prefiero mantenerlo así.

― Pierde cuidado.

― Vine aquí porque era la única escuela donde pude sentirme… protegido. Gracias a la autorización de mi padre.

― ¿A qué te refieres con protegido? ― No debí haberlo mencionado, no tiene por qué saberlo, no lo había mencionado anteriormente, no fue necesario hablarlo, mis compañeros solo habían firmado el contrato por órdenes del rector.

― En mis anteriores escuelas era bastante el acoso de mis compañeras conmigo, vaya de repente resultaba desgastante, incluso el de mis compañeros. No me refiero a que ellos me acosaran pero cuando se hacían cercanos a mí utilizaban esa cercanía para tomarme fotos para las chicas de la escuela, con tal de que salieran con ellos ― lo último que toleré, fue que una chica se hizo pasar por uno de mis compañeros y cuando entré a mi habitación, ahí estaba ella en mi cama, pero si le cuento eso a Mizu, tal vez mal entienda que no me gusten las mujeres quizá.

― Ahora te comprendo, creí que eras un misógino, creído, patán, infeliz. Pero entiendo por qué te sientes tan ofuscado.

― ¡Ja ja! No me ayudes. Aunque no me molesta ¿sabes? tener fans y que se preocupen por mí, pero llega un momento en que sientes que no tienes privacidad, de repente quieres… quieres… no sé.

― Sentirte solo, desaparecer. Tantas personas buscándote y mirándote, queriendo saber de ti todo el tiempo, todo el día siguiéndote, como si fueras un muñeco de trapo que siempre tiene que verse bien y estar bien. Hasta a los muñecos de trapo se les rompen los hilos o se les acaba la batería.

― Cómo…

― En mi antigua escuela era parecido, era muy… muy perseguido y eso también me acarreó acoso y celos de las personas alrededor. Como si pensaran que lo tengo todo y que no… y que no me hace falta nada ni nadie ― tan diferentes que somos y tan similares nuestras vidas. Después de todo no creo que sea tan común como pensé. Aunque supongo que por sus preferencias fue perseguido y no quiera mencionarlo, lo respeto por eso.

― Y en realidad, a veces deseas ser como los demás, sabiendo que si cometes un error no lo va a saber todo el mundo. Y que ese error no te va a marcar o etiquetar por tanto tiempo.

― Mantener un bajo y perfecto perfil, un modelo a seguir. Como si ser perfecto fuera lo más importante.

― Cuando en realidad lo más importante es lo que sabes, lo que no sabes, lo que aprendes. El conocimiento.

―… y lo que enseñas.

―Vaya Kobayashi, tenemos cosas en común. Hasta de pronto quise ser como tú, un chico promedio, normal, sin nada que le preocupe más de las cosas cotidianas. Pero ahora… creo que me retracto… ya no quiero ser como tú porque somos parecidos…. Bueno… solo en ciertas cosas ― aunque parezca feo pero… de ninguna manera soy como él.

― Eres extraño Tenoh, creí que eras inalcanzable, ― a que se refiere, cómo que quiere alcanzarme, alcanzarme en qué ― ese aire de superioridad se esfuma cuando hablas con sinceridad.

― Yo siempre hablo con sinceridad, solo que, a veces no tengo nada que decir… o no hay nada que quiera decir.

― Lo cual es la mayoría del tiempo ― lo mejor es que ya no se le ve tan triste ― ¡oye! ― su cabello se ve tan despeinado, que me dieron ganas de alborotarlo más.

― Te escucho ― hace una mueca de desagrado pero sonríe. Se le ve mejora así. No de una forma extraña, sino porque es un buen compañero, me agrada.

― Por cierto, ¿mañana también aplica mi descanso? ― por unos breves instantes olvidé por lo que había llegado aquí y cuál era el motivo que me hizo sentir de esta forma, parece que el llanto de este muchacho me resultó prioridad. No quiero que se sienta discriminado de ninguna forma.

― No ― espeto ― hoy fue bastante descanso, mañana regresaremos al entrenamiento.

― Siempre de dictador.

― Aprovecha mis conocimientos ― me pongo de pie ― Ahora te dejo, tengo que irme, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

― No, espera… yo también me voy ― de pronto siento un poco de incomodidad que me vean con él, aunque los demás sean indiferentes, me siento un tanto desconcertado, pero no debería, no es de mi incumbencia… bueno tendré que cumplir con lo que dije: hacer parecer que no escuché nada. Y aunque no me cae mal, no quiero que sepa que lo considero mi amigo.

― Bien… vamos.

.

.

Al salir olvidé poner de nuevo la muñeca de la llorona, espero después regresarla para volver a colocarla. Mejor voy de una vez, no sea que les dé por entrar a mi santuario.

― Nos vemos entonces, aún tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas a la enfermería.

― Además de bien parecido, trabajador, estudioso y cotizado, eres voluntario. No te falta nada Tenoh, justo como lo dicen tus fans. ― no debería aceptar ese cumplido sabiendo que no voy a la enfermería justo ahora. Pero iré después de acomodar la muñeca.

Espera no debería tomar esos comentarios como insinuantes ¿o sí?, no, creo que no. He escuchado a varios chicos hablar así entre ellos. ―Ja, estás loco Kobayashi.

― No te emociones, la única desventaja es que tienes esa presunción que no se te quita. ― ¿qué debería hacer contra este muchacho insolente?

― Voy a golpearte Kobayashi ―cierra los ojos, casi casi quiere hacerse bolita ¡Ja, Ja! ―lo ves, y tú eres un miedoso. Después de la competencia te enseñaré a pelear.

―No… no… no es miedo… solo que me tomaste desprevenido.

― Como digas… nos vemos entonces.

Ese Kobayashi, es un muchacho sin juicio. Le hace falta pelear, de lo contrario podrán hacer de él lo que quieran. ― Rayos, olvidé decirle que el entrenamiento de mañana será a distinto horario ― tendré que volver ― Kobayashi ― intento no gritar con fuerza, al ser ya noche podrían molestarse los prefectos ¿Qué es esa sombra? ― Por qué dem… ¡KOBAYASHI! ― lo empujo con fuerza.

― ¿Kobayashi estás bien? ― Maldita sea, espero que la fuerza con la que lo haya apartado no le causara más daño de lo que le hubiera causado lo que le que arrojó…

― ¿Qué pasó? Qué…― ¡qué bien, ya se levantó! Que bueno que está bien― ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¡Tenoh!, ¡Tenoh!... ¡HARUKA!

¿Por qué de pronto me pareció escucharlo con una voz más aguda?, vah, no importa. Me reincorporo sentándome ― ¡No grites Kobayashi! ― ya no puedo levantarme más, mi pie fue el que recibió el golpe ― estoy consciente.

― ¿Tenoh te encuentras bien?

― ¡Ah! Creo, que no lo sé. Mi pie… es difícil moverlo.

― ¡Voy a la enfermería por Allen!

Lo halo del cuello antes de que se levante y miro mi reloj ― son las 12:00 a.m ― Con la caída agradezco que no se quebrara ― Ya no debe estar ahí, su habitación está a dos pasillos de la enfermería, ve… ― que rápido, se fue antes de que terminara. Le voy a enviar un mensaje también al entrenador, a Allen también le pude haber enviado uno pero es mejor que Mizu haga algo, lo vi muy asustado. Y eso que soy yo quien está caído ― Está comenzando a dolerme más ¡diablos!

.

Michiru POV

.

Así estuvo el asunto, no sé cómo fue ni cómo pasó. Haruka terminó en el suelo antes de que yo volteara. Me alarmé cuando lo vi tirado en el suelo y al lado de él una maceta de metal grueso, como las que se usan para las decoraciones de plantas artificiales. Afortunadamente no le dio en la cabeza.

Cuando llegué con Allen al lugar donde estaba Haruka, ya estaba el entrenador con él. Entre los dos se lo llevaron al Hospital. No me dejaron acompañarlos. He estado intranquila, no he podido dormir. A pesar de que al momento supe reaccionar con tranquilidad y firmeza, justo ahora estoy casi temblando. Espero que no haya sido tan grave la fractura, si no, ¿qué va a hacer Tenoh? Él vive para correr, no sé qué va a suceder. Espero se recupere pronto.

Ya pasaron 4 horas y todavía no me dicen nada, le mencioné a Allen que enviaran mensaje para saber su estado. Y hasta ahora no he recibido ninguno. Debí empeñarme en acompañarlos.

Lo que más me inquieta es lo que en realidad pasó ― ¿Por qué demonios cayó una maceta desde ahí? ― No hay una lógica positiva que lo afirme. Ese golpe iba específicamente para uno de los dos ―aunque pensándolo bien ― creo iba… ¿para mí? El que Haruka anticipara el golpe y me empujara… supongo que confirma mi duda.

― Pero ¿por qué? ― Los que podrían odiarme serían los amigos de Tigre o él específicamente. Pero después de recibir golpes de Haruka y de Nícolas no creo. Además no parecen tan estúpidos como para dejar evidencia en sus atracos. Pero quién más… no se me ocurre nadie. Tendré qué preguntarle a él directamente.

Pobre Tenoh, salió lastimado ― su pie ― Él es tan feliz con su deporte ― y si no puede volver… ― ¡No! No pienses eso Mizu, no seas negativa. ― ¡Una llamada! ― es de Allen.

― ¡Allen! ¿Cómo está Haruka? ¿Ya reaccionó?

― _Tranquilo Mizu, Haruka nunca estuvo inconsciente, así que está bien. En cuanto a su pie... tiene una lesión de primer grado. Tendrán que colocarle una férula de yeso durante algunas semanas Posteriormente acudirá a rehabilitación._

― Pero sabemos lo que es el deporte para Tenoh ―diablos, eso solo quería pensarlo, no quise decirlo.

― _Aún fuera de este accidente, un deportista sabe que en cualquier momento puede sufrir alguna lesión por ello tienen que cuidarse, sin que eso les exima de que pueda ocurrir._

―Entiendo.

― _Su entrenamiento no es solo corporal Mizu, también es psicológico._

― Eso suena bien ―no sé si me creyó. Quizá porque soné muy forzada a decirlo. Tal vez Tenoh esté preparado… preparado psicológicamente para una lesión así pero… he de suponer que siempre y cuando sea en sus entrenamientos. Fuera de ello… no estoy muy segura.

― _Me voy Mizu, tengo que colgar._

― Espera, ¿ya regresarán?

― _Si, en unos momentos más saldremos._

― ¿Cuánto más? ¿Puedo ir?

― _El que tengamos que durar, quédate en c…ma_ ― no sé si dijo en calma o en cama.

― Está bien.

― _Duerme Mizu, o mañana no estarás atento a tus clases._

― Claro ― pero ya es sábado, no tengo que asistir a clases.

― _Adiós, ya vamos para la escuela._

― Está bien Allen. Nos vemos.

.

Por supuesto que no pude dormir, no concilio el sueño, ―ya casi ― cada 5 min he estado viendo el reloj para ver si ya se acerca la hora en que lleguen. De acuerdo a lo que calculé, como en media hora estarían llegando, o quizá en menos.

O pudiera ser que ya hayan llegado―No creo… no se ve nada en la enfermería ― he estado aquí desde que colgué con Allen ― pero no dan indicios de…

― Se te está haciendo costumbre el hablar solo.

― ¡Tenoh! ― es la primera vez que me da gusto escucharlo y verlo, bueno… haciendo memoria, creo que la segunda.

― Kobayashi, te dije que durmieras.

― Disculpa Allen ― hago una leve inclinación disculpándome y vuelvo con Haruka ― ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?, qué gusto me da.

― Creo que… ya contestaste a todas tus preguntas ― me muerdo la lengua. No termino de decir una pregunta cuando ya estoy dándome la respuesta. Pero en verdad me alegra verlo bien.

― ¿Quién es el alumno? ― parece que en serio estaba preocupada, no me había dado cuenta de que otras dos personas acompañaban a Haruka; una de ellas el entrenador y la otra persona… no sé quién podría ser.

― Es uno de mis alumnos, Haruka lo entrena para que sea el mejor en las competencias venideras.

― Ah, ya veo ― no sé si fue mi impresión o noté un leve recelo de su parte.

― El chico es extranjero… casi no conoce a nadie de esta ciudad, del país siquiera ¡Je, je! ― ¿por qué el entrenador mencionaría eso…? ¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Podría pensar que soy como esos chicos que acosaban a Haruka. ¡Rayos! y el que estuviera aquí esperándolos a esta hora no me ayuda mucho.

― Bueno… me alegro que estés bien Tenoh ― me apresuro a recobrar la cordura y actuar con normalidad (si es que eso es posible) ― Regreso a mi habitación. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

― Gracias Kobayashi, nos vemos.

― Claro, nos vemos ― levanto mi mano para saludar y me voy. Hubiera preferido quedarme más tiempo y preguntarle cómo se siente. Por lo menos lo vi un momento y al parecer está mejor. Pero tendré que hablar con Allen más tarde.

.

Haruka POV

.

Ese Kobayashi, ¿qué hace a esta hora despierto? Es posible que se haya levantado temprano. Afortunadamente lo interrumpí de estar hablando solo. Aunque eso no lo libró de que Alan creyera que era uno de mis acosadores.

― Yo tengo que retirarme, Haruka vendré a verte más tarde.

― Gracias profesor.

― Nos vemos ―Se retira y me quedo con Alan y Allen. Alan se ve aún inquieto.

― Tranquilo, sólo duraré con esto algunas semanas.

― No me preocupa tu lesión… ¡bueno sí! ―se apresura a responder cuando Allen y yo levantamos las cejas sorprendidos ― es prioridad tu salud pero… ¿cómo fue que ocurrió tu accidente? ¿Seguro que el muchacho de hace unos momentos es confiable? ― No sé cómo podría contestar a su interrogante, incluso yo me lo pregunté constantemente en mi camino y mi regreso al hospital. ¿Por qué tendrían intenciones de dañarlo? De tantos estudiantes que hay en la escuela… Por qué él… le arrojaría esa maceta. Es un buen estudiante, por qué le haría eso a Mizu, tal vez… será que Mizu le hizo algo… No, creo que sería muy apresurado pensar algo como eso. ― Tenoh.

― Estaba pensando. Pero ya les dije, la maceta… iba justo en su dirección. Se hubiera lesionado la cabeza de no ser porque alcancé a arrojarlo. Eso hubiera sido algo más difícil de procesar. Mi pie se recuperará pronto.

― ¿Procesar? ¡Tienes muchos eventos a los que tienes que acudir! Él es un simple estudiante, no hubiera sido relevante, quién dice que le iba a hacer daño el golpe.

― ¡Ja! Relevante… que le hubiera pasado algo grave a alguno de mis compañeros, sobre todo a él que es mi estudiante a cargo, ¿Crees que no sería relevante?

― Lo siento Haruka, no fue mi intención decirlo de esa forma.

― Esta no es una lesión que me impida continuar con mi trabajo… ― lo noté dar una respiración― podría haber acudido a mis compromisos, pero… ― lo miro sin pestañear, ¡¿cómo se atreve a decir que la vida de mis compañeros es menos valiosa que la mía?! ― prefiero quedarme reposando y entrenando a mi pupilo ― me voltea a ver furioso ―el que él cumpla con sus compromisos, para mí es más importante.

― Está bien Haruka. Pero considera que tendrás más trabajo que todos los demás. Trabajarás largas horas en la madrugada si es preciso.

― ¿No lo he hecho ya en otras ocasiones?

― ¡Aish este muchacho contestón! ― levanta la mirada y después posa una mano sobre su frente ― Lo siento Tenoh, de verdad. Sé lo importante que es tu equipo. Estoy seguro que pronto te recuperarás.

― Es bueno que lo comprendas.

― Me voy entonces… tengo que poner al tanto a mucha gente del suceso. A tus padres…

― Ya les mandé mensaje.

― Bien, unos menos ― Alan no es una mala persona, pero si es ocurrente, espontáneo e imprudente. No me cuesta mucho dejar de estar enojado con él ― Nos vemos entonces.

― Nos vemos

.

Michiru POV

.

―Allen.

― Mizu, de nuevo tú. Hace rato que debiste regresar a tu habitación.

― Disculpa Allen. Pero necesito preguntar a Tenoh…bueno…

― Si es acerca de su pie, puedes confiar en mí. Él está bien.

― No… es acerca de cómo sucedieron las cosas, si él pudo haber visto algo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Acabo de venir del lugar donde ocurrió, y arriba no hay una sola maceta, ¡ninguna! No es posible que se haya caído por accidente.

― Entonces ¿estas mencionando que pudo haber sido alguno de tus compañeros?, lo que dices pudiera ser algo difícil de afirmar.

― Lo sé, por eso no estoy acusando a nadie. Solo cuento lo que sé y lo que representan los hechos ¿Tenoh cómo pudo saber que caería esa maceta? ¿Por qué no cayó cuando estuvimos los dos caminando por el mismo pasillo? Bueno, lógicamente si pudiera haber caído sola, pero… en ese lugar no debe haber nada, me lo acaba de confirmar el personal de intendencia. En ese lugar nunca ponen macetas porque siendo pasillo y la pasada de los estudiantes, podría ocurrir un accidente si alguien tropieza desde arriba y choca con alguna de ellas. Menciona, que aún si hubiera caído por sí sola, no habría caído a esa distancia, ya que por su peso, fue lanzada desde una distancia más alejada de la barandilla. Y recuerdo no haber caminado pegado a la pared, si no a un metro más o menos de esta.

― Entiendo… ahora que lo dices, Haruka no ha dicho nada del accidente, solo dijo que les cayó algo encima y él te empujó para que no cayera sobre ti.

― No estoy seguro, pero me parece que Tenoh pudiera encubrir a alguien.

―Vaya, ¡sí que tienes mucha imaginación Kobayashi! ― su risa me sobresaltó, hasta parece que no cree lo que le estoy diciendo. Bueno… incluso a mí me parece extraño, pero así puede ser que haya sucedido. Pero… ¿por qué Tenoh encubriría a alguien? Me dijo que no tenía amigos, entonces…

― Bueno, más tarde intentaré preguntarle.

― No, déjamelo. Si piensa que estás acusando a algún compañero sin pruebas, puede molestarse.

― Es verdad. Muy bien, me voy entonces Allen.

― Bien, yo también tengo que entrar.

.

Haruka POV

.

Antes de que salga Alan, Allen quien se mantenía al margen de nuestras conversaciones por fin se acercó, al parecer estaba fuera de la enfermería.

― Haruka, es primordial que me digas qué sucedió ¿por qué Kobayashi estaba tan preocupado? ― ¿por qué tan de repente habla de ello? Bueno, a decir verdad él siempre va a lo principal.

― Kobayashi ¿por qué estaría…?

― Es normal, él estuvo en la escena. Y como lo mencionas, lo empujaste para que no cayera sobre él. Ahora… ¿Cómo es que te dio tiempo para reaccionar? Si hubiera sido como lo dices… ni siquiera habrías alcanzado a quitarlo.

― Fue pura suerte.

― ¡Ja, Ja! Jamás creí escuchar eso de ti. Haruka Tenoh hablando de suerte. No es algo que repitas a diario, sobre todo cuando mencionas que la suerte no existe.

― Tienes razón, no fue suerte. Solo estuve en el momento preciso y volteé en el momento justo antes del impacto. Pero aun así lo confirmo, ese Kobayashi tiene mucha suerte.

― Si acaso cubrieras a alguno de tus compañeros, estoy seguro que no se te permitiría seguir aquí.

― Lo sé, por eso no estoy encubriendo a nadie.

― Eres difícil. Aunque por tu bien y por el de tu compañero, espero sea cierto.

― ¿Kobayashi? De qué debería estar seguro.

― Si bien no estás encubriendo a nadie, no tendrían nada que tomar en cuenta. Podremos decir que la maceta cayó por si sola. Aunque en realidad es una imprudencia. Pero si fue alguno de tus compañeros, el objetivo no eras tú, era tu compañero Kobayashi, lo cual si están en contra de él, no será esta la primera vez que ocurra. Lo estás poniendo en riesgo, tómalo en cuenta. ― tal vez tenga razón, pero… cómo podría decir quién fue en realidad.

― Yo… confirmo los hechos. La maceta se cayó sola. Quizá alguno de los estudiantes, corriendo la llevo hasta ese lado y de tiempo en tiempo fue cayéndose.

― Intentaré creerte. Por ahora te acompañaré a tu habitación, aquí están tus muletas, y te puedes sentar en la silla, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

― Estoy seguro que puedo ir solo ―no debería, pero estoy contestando como si fuera a mí a quien estuvieran acusando: con leve recelo.

― Estoy seguro que sí, pero no siendo en la planta baja tu habitación, estoy seguro que tendrás que pasar por las escaleras.

― ¿Y los elevadores?

―Hubo una falla eléctrica, así que se perdió la señal de los elevadores y de las cámaras de seguridad. Hasta en eso tuvo suerte.

― Ya he mencionado que no fue ninguno de mis compañeros.

― Quizá tú lo afirmas pero no los hechos, ya que cerca del lugar que mencionas no hay macetas en la orilla de la barandilla ni cerca de ella. ―A su afirmación no puedo contradecirlo y es mejor que no lo haga para que no siga cuestionando ― Ya que no sabemos cuándo activarán los elevadores, te pondremos por el momento en alguna habitación disponible de tu edificio en la planta baja, así que tendrás que recoger algunas cosas de tu habitación para llevarlas a las de tu compañero actual.

― De acuerdo ― Pero cómo fue que investigó todo tan rápido ―por cierto, ¿no habrá problema con los estudiantes que estén en la planta baja?

― No, ya envié unos mensajes. De acuerdo al departamento de vinculación, algunos estudiantes de la planta baja se fueron a Alemania. Así que sus habitaciones están disponibles. Por la tarde me enviarán en qué habitación vas a alojarte, así que ten preparadas tus cosas para cuando tengas que cambiarte. Tus actividades fueron suspendidas por el día de hoy, así que tómate tu tiempo.

― Comprendo ― no me gusta parecer como si estuviera enfermo. Pero podría decirse que tengo cierta confusión, no sé cuál de mis sentimientos es más intenso: el que Marina se case con mi hermano, el que no pueda entrenar por un tiempo, la duda acerca de por qué ese estudiante quería hacerle daño a Mizu, o la investigación de Allen para saber qué sucedió. Vaya, a decir verdad las dije en orden, aunque las dos primeras, creo que se juegan el primer lugar.

Tomo las muletas y comienzo a subir a mi piso ayudado por Allen. No es tan complicado como creí que sería, lo difícil es atinarle al escalón.

Por fin llegamos a mi habitación, por fortuna ya no está Rubeus ya ha de haber ido a entrenar, por un momento creí que era más temprano, pero falta poco para las 7.

― Me voy entonces Haruka, marcas en caso de necesitar algo.

―Gracias. Bueno, solo una cosa ¿podrías mantener esto solo entre nosotros? ― me mira incrédulo, seguro que quiere seguir la investigación y para eso tendrá que cuestionar a los demás estudiantes acerca de quién faltó a su revisión nocturna ― solo para que no se comience a hablar de mí y se generen nuevos rumores ― respiro ― Quiero que se dé la versión que me lastimé corriendo, eso es todo lo que se dirá ― menciono un poco más firme, para que no quede lugar a cuestionamientos.

― Nos vemos Tenoh ― cierra la puerta tras de sí. No me gusta que no me conteste, él siempre mantiene sus promesas si sabe que va a cumplirlas, pero cuando no sabe si puede cumplirlas, prefiere no contestar como ahora.

― Demonios.

Acomodo todas mis cosas en una maleta que utilizo para ir al gimnasio. De todos modos en un tiempo no voy a utilizarla ― ¡vaya! ― Quién lo diría, siempre me cuido para no tener una sola lesión, y ahora estaré días sin practicar nada. Parece que si existe la mala suerte: se atreve a presentarse todo en uno. Bueno, por lo menos sufriré todo al mismo tiempo ― ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Sufrir? ― Que profundo se escuchó eso.

Una llamada… quién ― Diamante ― no creí que algún día escucharlo me causaría una mezcla de tristeza y disgusto.

― ¿ _Haruka estás bien? Mi padre nos dijo que habías tenido un accidente. ¿Qué sucedió? Cuéntame, ¿puedo ir a ayudarte con algo?_ ― basta con que diga unas cuantas palabras para que olvide el disgusto. Quién podría enojarse con este tipo de hermano. Entonces, ya no ocurre una mezcla de sentimientos, ya solo queda uno.

― Tranquilo Diamante, estoy bien. No debes preocuparte…

.

Después de varios intentos y varias súplicas, por fin logré convencerlo de no venir. Mis padres son más conscientes, también me han marcado ya. Pero comprenden más fácil al escucharme bien, sobre todo porque ya les marcó Alan.

Un mensaje ― es Allen―.

" _Tehon enviaré a un estudiante para que te ayude en el cambio, a uno de tus compañeros le dio alergia y necesito atenderlo. Cualquier ayuda que pueda ofrecerte me llamas"._

― Le dije que no le comentara a nadie. Al parecer no me escuchó.

Tocan la puerta ― que eficiente ― tomo mis muletas y abro la puerta.

―Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

.

Michiru POV

.

― ¿Hola?

― _Mizu, no recordaba que era sábado por eso te enviaba tan constantemente a tu habitación. Pero si tienes tiempo disponible ¿podrías ayudar a Tenoh a cambiarse de cuarto? El número que le toca te lo envío por mensaje, para que no haya confusiones._

― Claro Allen, cuenta con ello.

― _Gracias, justo ahora está acomodando sus cosas, ¿puedes ir para que le puedas ayudar en lo que necesite?_

― Ya estoy yendo… ― bueno aún no, intenté dormirme pero no me llegó el sueño. Así que me puse a leer y después me quedé dormida. Espero que no se escuche mi voz adormilada. Tal vez por eso dijo "si puedes".

― _Te lo agradezco. Cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman._

― Tenlo por seguro.

― _Nos vemos entonces._

― Saludos ― me aseguro de colgar ― rayos, apenas que comenzaba a conciliar el sueño ― ¿Qué habitación me dijo que era la de Tenoh? Creo que no lo mencionó.

Veamos, ¡ah sí! Envió las dos en un mensaje.

― ¡¿Qué?! A Tenoh le toca la habitación…

.

Nícolas POV

.

Demonios, tengo que entregar el archivo y no quiere cargarse, tendré que ir a la biblioteca para subirlo desde ahí. De lo contrario va a bajar mi puntaje.

Afortunadamente a estas horas casi no hay nadie. Y el escandaloso de Seiya no se ha despertado. Mejor para mí, de lo contrario con su melodiosa voz despertará a todo el mundo.

― Veamos, espero que aquí si pueda cargarse bien el archivo. ― ¿Qué…? Es mi imaginación o escucho voces. Doy unos golpecitos a mi cabeza ―no ― seguro que si son voces externas. Ya me estaba asustando.

― _¡No sé qué hacer! En el momento que iba a darle a él, Tenoh se atravesó y terminé golpeándole el pie. No fue mi intención lastimarlo a él pero en primera no debió haberse entrometido_ ― ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿De qué demonios hablan, qué le pasó a Tenoh? ― _Por lo menos Kobayashi ya no será entrenado por Tenoh y Nícolas terminará ganando la apuesta._

― _No tenemos que hacer nada, nadie nos vio_. _Pero vaya que ese Kobayashi es bueno, nosotros que creíamos que no iba a avanzar mucho y ha tenido bastante progreso en poco tiempo._

― _No nos dio otra opción, no podíamos dejar que perdiera Nícolas. Aunque no debemos dejar que Kobayashi siga investigando, si nos descubre seremos expulsados._

― ¡Ja, ja! A fin de cuentas son unas ratas.

― Nic… nic… Nícolas…

― ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron?! ― tomo un libro de la estantería y los golpeo a ambos. ¿Y se dicen los más inteligentes de la escuela? Que estúpidos.

― No fue nuestra intención lastimarlo a él.

― Aún si no fue a él, sí fue a Kobayashi.

― ¡Perdónanos Nícolas! Fue porque no queríamos que perdieras ― juntan sus manos suplicantes. ¡Bah! Imbéciles.

― ¿Creen que necesito de su miserable ayuda?

― Nooo…. ― comienzan a gimotear ― sabemos que no. Pero si tú te vas de la escuela, Tigre y los demás comenzarán a hacernos sus novatadas como antes lo hacían.

― Síiiii, ¡y a molestarnos siempre!

― Es por eso que no queríamos que perdieras. Si renuncias a esta escuela, perdemos seguridad. Y no sólo nosotros. Todo el colegio.

― ¡¿Me están tomando por su niñera?!

― ¡No! Lo sentimos, no fue así… perdónanos Nícolas… ― tan tontos, ponen en riesgo la vida de los demás solo por unos estudios. Que se vayan si los molestan tanto. Pero su estúpido objetivo es terminar en una escuela de renombre, aunque no sea tranquila la estancia.

― Somos unos tontos… No merecemos tu perdón…

― Que súplica tan excesiva. Es ridículo.

― ¡No nos acuses Nícolas!

― Yo no seré quien lo decida. Tendrán que disculparse con Tenoh y jamás intentar volver a hacerle daño a Kobayashi. De lo contrario no solo serán expulsados de esta escuela.

― No… no… te lo prometemos. No les haremos daño… Pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?

― Tienen que hablar con Tenoh. Él será quien decida ― no les pido que hablen con Kobayashi, ese sujeto por alguna razón no confío en él ― Vamos, caminen ― les golpeo de nuevo con el libro. Cuando ya caminan adelante, me aseguro de dejarlo en su lugar.

.

Haruka POV

.

― Ridículo, pensé que eran más inteligentes. Los consideraba de las personas más listas que conocía. Me retracto.

― Por favor Tenoh, no nos entregues a los prefectos. Haremos cualquier cosa.

― Sería estúpido de mi parte si los dejo que continúen aquí ―entonces si era él. Aunque al principio no estaba seguro, por eso dudé mucho en confesarle a Allen, además de que él es de los mejores estudiantes que conozco, es una pena. Por lo menos fueron inteligentes en venir a confesar que fueron ellos, no creí que lo harían por voluntad propia. Aun así siguen siendo unos estúpidos ― no vuelvan a intentar lastimar a Kobayashi o a cualquier otro estudiante que interrumpa sus planes.

― Ya te hemos dicho las razones de por qué lo hicimos.

― Ningún motivo justifica lo que…

― A ti no se te complica, porque tú sabes pelear. Pero nosotros no, no sabemos defendernos, si Nícolas se iba, perderíamos toda protección…

― Tendré que pensarlo bien… Por el momento salgan.

― Gracias Tenoh.

― Gracias de qué… aún no he decidido que hacer. Así que no pueden agradecerme todavía. ― cierran la puerta y les arrojo una de las muletas ― ¡Estúpidos!

¡Qué tontería, qué estupidez…! Cómo se les ocurre hacer eso? Por lo menos de los brabucones lo espero, ¿pero de ellos? Por su culpa no podré entrenar, maldita sea. No sabía que me estaba jalando el fleco de mi cabello, es una reacción inconsciente.

No estaba equivocado, era Baek aunque a Kitaro no lo ví. Es un alivio que los dos confesaran lo que hicieron. Tal vez merezcan una segunda oportunidad, pero no sin castigo. Qué será bueno…

Tocan de nuevo la puerta ¿regresarían?

.

Mizu POV

.

― ¡¿Qué sucede?! ― ¡diablos! ¿Qué le pasa? Me asustó, casi aviento mi celular ― Ah, eres tú ― ¿Por qué está tan molesto? Tal vez ya le pasó el shock y ahora está consciente de la situación.

― Me envió Allen, a que te ayudara con el cambio.

― Si, ya me dijo. Lo siento, por gritarte ― entonces… ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso pensó que era el coco?

― Podría decirte que lo entiendo.

― ¿Podrías? ¿Qué significa eso?

― ¡Nada! Sólo fue una expresión ― ¿por qué está una de sus muletas tirada cerca de la puerta? ― Qué carácter de veras ― digo por lo bajo y cierro la puerta.

― Mira muchachito… ― menciona como si intentara con fuerza recobrar la calma, ¿querrá parecer civilizado? Aun así intenta apaciguarse, pero no parece que lo consiga ―… no ha sido un buen día, así que procuraré no hablar, intenta lo mismo ¿podrías?

― Me parece bien…― no hables Mizu, no hables ― que te quedes calladito… calladito… ― me agacho para recoger la muleta tirada.

― Escucha muchachito, ya me cansaste ― antes de levantarme, siento un suave golpe en la espalda, ¿quién se cree para golpearme?

― ¡AHH! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste Tenoh?! ― tomo con rapidez la almohada que me lanzó. No lo voy a perdonar.

― ¡No te atrevas Kobayashi!, estás a punto de golpear a un herido de guerra.

― ¡Ahh! ¡Tóma! ― ¡no, rayos! creo que la lancé muy fuerte…

― ¡NO!, ¡me voy a caer! ¡Mizu!

― ¡Tenoh! ― ¡uy qué bien! alcancé a tomarlo de la mano ― ¿ya te equilibraste?

― Algún día Kobayashi, algún día.

― Qué exagerado, ni siquiera la arrojé tan fuerte ― me aparto de él antes de que idee otra cosa.

― ¡Eres un…! ¡Aish! este muchacho desconsiderado ― estira la mano― Pásame mi otra muleta.

― No si no prometes que no me intentarás golpear de nuevo.

― Kobayashi, abusas de un inválido.

― No estás inválido, sólo es temporal, no es para exageración.

― ¡Qué no es…! ― rayos, no debí decir eso. Siendo que le debo una ― mi muleta ― estira de nuevo la mano para que se la dé.

― Promételo.

― Primero dámela y después ya veremos.

― ¡Lo ves!

― Kobayashi…

― En ese caso mejor me voy… tu no aceptas que nadie te ayude.

― ¡Te parece ayuda el negarme mi objeto en el cual puedo sostenerme!

― ¡Sshh! Lo haces parecer como si fuera algo malo ― volteo mi cara ofendida ¿quién se cree?

― ¡Aish! Dame mi muleta.

― Está bien, está bien… toma ― la estiro para que la agarre sin que tenga yo qué acercarme.

― ¡Ahora sí! ― Tenoh jala la muleta con fuerza, mientras yo sigo manteniéndola agarrada con fuerza del otro extremo. No sé por qué demonios no puedo soltarla, es como el instinto de saber que si la suelto Tenoh se irá hacia atrás, cayéndose irremediablemente.

― ¡No! Tenoh nos vamos a caer… ― ya no puedo… sostenerla…

― Esta es mi revancha Mizu. No te atrevas a dejarme caer…

― No me jales… ¡No!... Te voy a soltar…

― ¡..NO!

― ¡..Sí! ― suelto la muleta y cierro los ojos, no quiero ver el golpe. Pero qué… ― …suéltame…

― ¡Noooo!

¡Ay mi cara!, me golpee con algo. ¿Qué? ¿qu…é? ¡¿Qué es esto?!

.

Haruka POV

.

Qué es este peso… ay me dolió el golpe… por..po.. por qué… ¡No! No quiero abrir mis ojos… ¡no quiero abrirlos…! porque siento los labios de Mizu… unidos a los míos.

.

.

.

.

AAAhhhh ¡qué emoción…! del final de este capítulo (que me encantó por cierto) y de que regresé antes! A decir verdad me gustó muchísimo escribirlo. ¡Por fín hay un acercamiento más amistoso e intenso entre Haruka y Mizu! ¡Ya quiero saber qué pasará en el siguiente! Espero que ustedes también. SillyWriter430 muchas muchas muchas gracias por tus reviews, ¡me encantan! Y a los que siguen dejando, se los agradezco mucho mucho. Dejenme saber qué les parece ¡porfis! Espero con ansias sus comentarios que me hacen el día.

¡Sean felices siempre sin importar las circunstancias…!

Ciao, besitos.


End file.
